Flying With the Birds
by Lovely-Sorrow-23
Summary: Prince Ryou finds himself captured by none other than the Thief King himself and his band of assassins. Will this Thief King steal his heart as he’s done so many others or shall another thief come into play? BxR YMxR YYxY
1. Kidnapped

**Summery:** Prince Ryou always dreamed of freedom, to get away from his 'over enthusiastic' bride to be and his ignorant step mother. And now it seems he has got his wish. He finds himself captured by none other than the Thief King himself and his band of assassins. Will this Thief King steal his heart as he's done so many others or shall another thief come into play? Besides the stress of his new company Ryou also must deal with the man wandering the desert who claims to be the true Pharaoh! BxR YMxR YYxY MxOC some small BxOC.

Emmy: Woo I'm back! Wow I took a long break but I'm back and I've got a story to tell! Well, as you can see from the summery there are going to be many different shippings in this story! I'll need my dear friend Iyuna to help me write it. So remember, half the credit goes to her! I really hope people read this story. I'm having much fun writing it with Iyuna!

Raven: It's her fault we added Zut the stupid penguin…Oh and we don't own Yugioh.

XXX

Kidnapped 

"You can't do this to me! My Father's the King!" Ryou cried as the figures in black began to tie his hands and feet. He struggled as best he could, but it was useless. He knocked heads with the one who had fallen out the window before; he'd seen guards to it plenty of times before. Big mistake.

"SHIT! That HURT!" the man cried, rubbing his head. Ryou moaned as colorful dots blinded his vision. A hand grabbed his chin and thrust it upward. He was looking into the red eyes of the leader.

"So am I." the man said smirking. Before he could muster a reply someone stuck a gag in his mouth. It wasn't necessary though. A moment later the world went black.

XXX

Excuse me, I'm sorry but you see this isn't where the story starts. There's a lot more to it actually. My life, although changed drastically by that kidnapping incident, was changed a great while before. Here, let me explain...

You see, my mother died when I was very young, I barely remember anything about her, and although Father had vowed to love her and her alone, had had to remarry for the good of the kingdom.

I know it was for the good of the Kingdom...but I can't help wishing he'd picked someone a little...um...different. I really did try to befriend my new mother and sister, but, well it didn't go so well. It seemed we had very little in common. Anzu liked dressing up and playing tea party and my step mother never really paid much attention to me at all…But if Father could deal with them, I knew I could. My Father was the Pharaoh; he was the strongest man in all of Egypt! Or so I thought until I turned 18...

He grew terribly ill, the royal healers didn't know why or what was wrong with him. But he became bedridden, weak and frail. His once tan skin grew dry and pale, and his brilliant, bright eyes became dull and empty. It hurt to see my Father in such a state.

So that is why I made him a promise. He asked of me, only a few things. One night as I read by his bedside he said to me, "My son. I have seen you grow from a small, large eyed boy into a brilliant, young lad. I only wish I could see you as the man I know you will be."

"Father, do not speak in such a way," I said softly. "You'll get better soon, I know it." My Father just gave me a small, smile.

"My son...my time is coming, I know it. Soon Osiris will take me to the other world where I can live in peace. But first I want you to promise me something."

"Anything Father."

"Son, promise me you will find someone you love. Who you know loves you, who would do anything for you, and stay with you until the ends of time, and marry. I do not want to see my Kingdom fall at the hands of my Mai."

"I promise Father," I said, bowing my head. "But...the Kingdom is still yours now. Please, do not speak like this..." My Father didn't seem to hear me.

"Although she has good intentions I do not want a woman like herself to rule my land. As soon as you marry the Kingdom is yours. Until then it shall be hers."

XXX

Now, when I make a promise, especially to my Father, I intend to keep it. That's why I declared to Egypt that I was in need of a wife. I know what you're thinking. What if you don't love her? Well I thought about that a long time, and I know I promised to find someone I loved, but, truthfully, I have never met a woman that I have felt I loved.

That's why I decided to call all of the eligible women to my castle; in hopes I'd meet one I loved. There were many princesses, ladies, and duchesses, old, young, small, tall, fat, short, and everything in between but I couldn't find one that I actually liked…I suppose I can be a little picky at times…But I found all of those women undesirable, at least for me. As my Father's conditioned worsened I had to make a decision. I knew time was running out. So I chose the most practical person.

She was the rich, daughter of a Kingdom close to ours, and her Father had much political influence. As most stereotypical princesses she was beautiful, with long, shimmering, brown locks and big, sapphire, blue eyes. Her cheeks were rosy and her teeth pearly white. She had perfect poise, etiquette, and was clothed in the most magnificent gems and furs. (Although I had no idea why anyone in their right mind would wear fur in Egypt) Anyway, you get it, she had it all. She was the perfect princess.

She was a beast.

She was Elizabeth

XXX

Ryou stepped down into throne room of palace he saw Elizabeth waiting there along with Mai and Anzu.

"Ah Ryou," His cold Stepmother said, her eyes narrowing as he walked in. Elizabeth's face lit up and ran over to him.

"My dearest Ryou! It's so wonderful to see you!" she said, giggling. Ryou put on his prince face and smiled.

"It's wonderful to see you as well Elizabeth."

Mai turned and looked at Ryou. "Well I'm sure she'll make a fine queen. It's still a pity though you choose her over Anzu, but, whatever makes you happy," she smiled then strode her cold eyes piercing Ryou like needles.

'_Happy? I have the choice between a brainless woman and a spoiled pet,'_ Ryou though keeping on his fake smile.

"Oh Ryou I'm so excited!" Elizabeth said in her high pitched voice. "I can't wait until we're married! Think of how much fun it'll be! We can do all sorts of things like start wars and conquer places and oh so much fun!" she clapped her hands together happily. Ryou's eyes narrowed.

'_What a Stupid girl...' _ Ryou thought.

"Humph," Anzu said. "You're going to be a queen! Think of all the Jewels and Gowns!"

Ryou sighed as the girls chattered on and on. Occasionally they would talk to him and he's nod is head, pretending to listen.

"Oh." Ryou suddenly realized he was making a disgusted face. "As much as I would love to continue this conversation Elizabeth, I think I'm going to go retire to him room. I'm rather spent." Elizabeth smiled, her bright, white teeth practically blinding Ryou.

"So should I join you Ryou? We could begin solving the problem of your need of an heir?"

Ryou felt himself blush and then quickly responded, "Oh um no I'm f-fine Elizabeth I'm actually really, really tired eh heh," he smiled and took a few steps back. "So good day!"

Quickly Ryou ran to his room and shut the door. "Phew..." he sighed and ran his fingers back though his silver hair. "How am I gonna do this?" he muttered to himself, walking over and flopping down on his bed. There was a knock on his door. "Please Elizabeth I said I'm tired!" Ryou moaned.

"It's me Prince Ryou," the calm voice of a woman called.

"Oh Acacia!" Ryou jumped up and unlocked the door. "Sorry I though you were Elizabeth…"

"It is fine my prince," she bowed her head.

XXX

Acacia was my body guard. She's been since the day I was born! So I guess I could say she's my best friend. She wasn't always…nurturing, but she was there for me when I needed her. Her long blonde hair and green eyes were always a comforting sight to me. But sometimes I saw sadness in them, and I knew she wished she weren't stuck with me. After all, she was twenty-five, only a few years older than myself, and she had yet to truly live her own life.

XXX

"My Prince what's wrong?" she asked. Acacia was always able to tell when I was upset. Ryou looked at her.

"Acacia I don't think I can do this..." He stood up and looked out the window at the city before him. It was a familiar sight. How he'd watched it everyday, wanting to go down there, to explore, to meet the people…without the burden of being royalty. Many times he looked beyond the city, into the far distance, and wished he could go out _there_. Away from it all…

"Sometimes I wish I was a bird...free to fly wherever I please, anywhere my heart wishes…" Acacia came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can do anything that pleases you my Prince. You are Prince Ryou. Your wish is my command." Ryou shook his head sadly.

'_If only she knew…'_

Ryou longed for a palace free life. He was sick of it all. What was there to dream for when you had everything you could ever possibly need only a snap away? He knew what.

_Freedom._

'_Freedom from the marriage, freedom from my step mother, freedom from the duties I'll have to do as Pharaoh…and freedom from having to give an heir.'_

After a moment of silence Acacia sighed. "Well then, my Prince, I shall leave you to rest." Ryou gave a small smile.

"You never really leave me. You're always hiding somewhere…" he replied. Acacia cracked the hint of a smile.

"True, my Prince…" With that she bowed and exited the room. Ryou sighed and fell back on his bed again, staring at the window.

Suddenly he heard a squeak and looked down to see his pet penguin Zut looking up at him. Zut had been a gift from Elizabeth. Ryou had never seen a penguin before in his life but had read about them and wondered how on earth she'd found a breed of penguin that could survive in a desert.

The magic of money no doubt. He patted Zut on the head with a smile and slowly his eyes dropped. He began drifting in and out of sleep.

XXX

Acacia smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway.

'_Tonight my love...'_ she thought. _'Tonight I prove to you how much I really care.'_ The girl grinned at the thought. Finally, she was going to be free from the wretched palace. She was going to be free from her prison! She was going to be, as the Prince had put it, like a bird.

"I'm terribly sorry My Prince…" she whispered to herself. "This will all soon be over. I know you'd understand, I must do this for my love." Her job was to make sure no harm came to Prince Ryou, and she intended to keep her vows. "My love would never hurt you, if I asked it of him."

XXX

"You're standing one my foot!" a young man dressed in black hissed.

"Shut up!" a woman hissed back at him, clasping a hand over his mouth.

"Will you guys stop it?" another man hissed, his violet eyes narrowed at them. "You're always arguing…"

"This idiot won't shut up," the woman snarled. The young man pushed her hand away.

"Sorry I—!"

"Silence." All three were immediately silent. The tall, lean figure dressed in red turned to glare at them all. His eyes were blood red, and narrowed dangerously. The youngest man gulped.

"If you three are done…" he began, annoyance evident in his voice, "We have work to do. Marik, scale the wall. Iyuna, get the gear out. Bam stand guard."

"Yes sir," they chorused. The younger man kneeled down and slipped off a pack. He was very tempted to complain about how he always had to carry the gear and stand guard but thought better of it. He didn't want to get of his leader's bad side. The violet-eyed man, Marik, lifted a grappling hook from the pack and hoisted it over his shoulder, careful not to stab himself. He'd done it before and did not want to relive the experience.

"You ready?" he asked. The woman, Iyuna, nodded, holding up some rope.

"Time to give the little a prince a surprise visit," she replied with a smirk. Marik smirked as well, and tossed the large hook at the window.

XXX

When Ryou opened his eyes it was dark. He blinked. What time was it? What had awoken him? Had someone knocked on his door? He listened but heard no sound. He yawned and laid his head back down. _'If the suns not up yet I shouldn't be either.'_

Outside his window the figures began to climb. Iyuna, her body skilled and trained specifically for this kind of thing scaled the window in no time, crouching on the window ledge. The window was wide open. _'Fool,' _she thought. Silently she lowered herself onto the floor. Marik came up behind her. He grinned, and they exchanged a look. This was going to be easy.

The red cloaked figure came up next, his eyes scanning the room. The Prince was just laying there on the bed, fully clothed. If they had not been sitting in the window the moon behind them would have been bathing him in its light.

Down below Bam muttered to himself as he kept watch.

"I never get to have any fun…" he grumbled, kicking a rock. He looked around. "I look left, I look right, there's no one in sight," he sang softly. Then he growled. "I'm stuck on the bottom, down in the sand, while that Princy up there has the world in his hands!" Bam looked back up at the window again._ 'I'm not missing out of the action this time!'_

He began to climb.

Up above the trio circled around the bed. "Make sure he doesn't scream…" the leader ordered. The Prince squirmed slightly and his eyes fluttered but he remained asleep.

"One…two…"

Suddenly there was a scream. All three kidnappers jumped and looked around in surprise. The Prince's eyes flew open. He sat upright, looking around through half lidded eyes. It took him a moment to focus but by then it was too late. I rough hand clamped over his mouth, another wrapped around his stomach. Squealing in surprise he froze for a moment, it seemed two other people were in the room, but they were looking out his window. He realized someone was still screaming.

"Guys!" a voice yelled. "Help!" The two reached out the window and pulled up another figure, immediately dropping in the floor.

"You idiot!" snapped one of them, a woman. She gave the one on the floor a harsh kick and it squealed. The other figure lifted it up.

"Do you ever do what you're told?" he snapped, his violet eyes flashing angrily. Suddenly Ryou seemed to come to his senses and wildly began fighting the arms that hold him. Whoever was holding him was too strong for the boy and chuckled at his attempts to escape.

"Now, now little prince settle down…Bind him," he ordered. Ryou figured this man must be their leader. The original two strode over to the struggling Ryou and began to tie his hand and feet. Thinking quickly he bit the hand by his mouth, earning growl from his holder and enough time to shout for help.

Imminently the door shot open, Acacia stood there.

"My Prince is anything--?" It took her one moment to take in the scene before she burst into action. She leaped for Bakura but he was too quick. He dodged and quickly slipped out a dagger, bringing it to Ryou's throat. The prince's breath hitched in his throat when he felt the cold metal against his tender, porcelain skin. Acacia froze, glaring.

"Let him go now!" she cried. Ryou could feel his kidnapper smirk.

"Make me." Suddenly Marik and Iyuna were both on Acacia. A raging battle ensued. Acacia was strong but these two kidnappers seemed well trained. Ryou had never seen someone to match her strength, until that day. The battle ended when the third kidnapper, who had been hiding behind the bed previously, banged a vase over her head. Ryou winced as she fell to the floor in a heap.

Panting the woman kidnapper looked toward her leader.

"What do we do with her?" she asked.

"Tie her up, take her with us. She's an amazing specimen…" he said, grinning. Ryou glared and began shouting through the hand, wanting nothing more than to tell this man off! The dagger left his throat, as did the head around his mouth. He turned, and looked up into the man's hood, ready to spit fire...but when he saw those eyes he found himself unable to speak.

They were red, as red as the cloak he wore. It reminded Ryou of blood and he shivered. The man also had short, cropped, white hair, just like Ryou's! But what had really caused him to freeze was the long scar running from the man's eye all the way down his cheek. It was an eerie sight.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked, giving Ryou a cold stare. The prince tried to take a step away but the man was holding his waist yet again.

"W-What do you want with me?" Ryou choked out, trying to sound strong like his Father. He must have failed for the man smirked. Ryou imagined his eyes must have been as big as saucers.

"We want you to be a part of our game," he replied. Ryou frowned, confused.

"N-no, let me go! Please, if you have a problem, we can talk, my Father would gladly—!"

"Bind him."

"You can't do this to me! My Father's the King!" Ryou cried as the figures in black began to tie his hands and feet. He struggled as best he could, but it was useless. He knocked heads with the one who had fallen out the window before; he'd seen guards to it plenty of times before. Big mistake.

"SHIT! That HURT!" the man cried, rubbing his head. Ryou moaned as colorful dots blinded his vision. A hand grabbed his chin and thrust it upward. He was looking into the red eyes of the leader.

"So am I." the man said smirking. Before he could muster a reply someone stuck a gag in his mouth. It wasn't necessary though. A moment later the world went black.

XXX

There, now you know the whole story. Well at least the beginning of it. Let me tell you, it does not stop there. This is only just the beginning.

XXX

Raven: I hate that penguin…

Emmy: R&R please! Ever author deserves reviews yes? (puppy dog eyes) If I get reviews it shall inspire us to write more!


	2. Missing

Emmy: Alright, here's the next chapter! Oh, and the OCs are based on people from and RPG I attend! Like Iyuna for instance is helping me write and her characters in the story.

XXX

Missing

"**The prince is missing!"**

The loud cries were heard all throughout the palace that morning. Servants stopped to stare, some trying to comfort the panicking Princess Elizabeth. She was throwing quite a tantrum as she stomped through the palace.

"What on earth is wrong with you?!" snapped Queen Mai as she shuffled down the grand staircase, a cranky Anzu following her. Elizabeth gave a wail, causing everyone to wince.

"Prince Ryou is _gone_!" she exclaimed. The queen raised an eye brow.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?!"

"I mean I can't find him anywhere! He's not in the kitchen, the dining room, the stable, the library, the church, the grand hall—He's missing!" She took a deep breath and pointed into the Prince's bedchambers. "And look!"

Queen Mai, Anzu and the servants crowded around, letting out gasps as they looked upon the room. Furniture was toppled over, as if a tornado had gone through, leaving everything thrown on across the floor.

"So what? He has a messy room?" Anzu said crossly. "He probably ran away!" Elizabeth turned to glare at her.

"Why would my Ryou dear run away?" she asked through gritted teeth. Before the girls could continue Mai cut them off.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing to the door. "On the inside." A small servant scuttled into the room, and came back clutching a long, jagged dagger in his hands, along with a note.

Elizabeth was the first to snatch it away from him. She studied it closely for a moment before giving an unexpected cry and falling to the floor in a dramatic faint. Quickly servants ran to her aid.

"Let me see that!" The queen ordered, taking the note. She read aloud, "Pharaoh, you have been chosen to participate in the biggest game the world has ever seen. Whether or not you wish to does not matter, for the pawns have already been set, and the pieces are moving. If you wish to get back what you've lost you must bring the agreed treasure to its resting place when Ra sleeps. The hourglass has been set, time is running. Let the game begin."

There was a long silence before Anzu spoke up, "What does that mean?"

Queen Mai narrowed her eyes. "…I do not know. Perhaps I should ask my husband…"

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Mai looked back at the servant, who was still holding the other item in his hand. His big reddish eyes looked up at her, frightened. He raised the blade up, letting the Queen see what was engraved along the side. Anzu looked over her shoulder.

"Tekb?" she asked aloud.

"No, no, it's T.K.B." The Queen corrected. "What in the name of Ra is T.K.B?" The servant holding the dagger raised his hand.

"Yes? What is your name servant?" she asked. She'd never seen a servant quite like him before. He had such…_odd_ hair.

"I am Yugi your highness," he said, bowing low. "My highness…we do not speak his name…" The servant glanced around at his fellow servers and they nodded. "He is from far away…almost a legend…from a city of ghosts…"

"Oh just spit it out!" ordered Anzu. Yugi nodded.

"He is a thief, but not just any old thief. He is the champion of the thieves, the _King_ of Thieves. Thief King Bakura."

"A Thief King? The Thief King has taken Prince Ryou!" the now conscious Elizabeth cried, causing the servants to gasp and whisper.

"Quiet you lot!" Queen Mai ordered. "Princess Elizabeth do try to keep your wits about you. I'm going to speak to the Pharaoh. Until then continue your day as you normally would!" Silently everyone went back to work. Princess Elizabeth sat down fanning herself and dabbing the large tears from her sapphire eyes.

The queen and Anzu made their way down the large corridor leading to the Pharaoh's chambers.

XXX

It was quiet below the sands of the desert, in the underground den of the Thief King. A lonely young man, around the age of twenty, stood in the middle of a room lit by oil lamps. A blindfold covered his eyes. All was still. He raised the knife in his hand and after a moment of concentration, threw forward at lightening speed!

He didn't expect to hear a squeal of fright. Jumping, he turned around quick and slipped off the blindfold, ready to strike, but calmed, seeing his leader standing in the doorway. A terrified looking Bam stood by his side, the knife centimeters from his face.

"You're getting better Malik," the King said with a smirk. He stepped into the room. Malik gave a lopsided grin and Bam scowled.

"Watch it! You almost killed me!" he huffed.

"Wouldn't that be a blessing?" Iyuna replied, pushing past Bam. She slipped off her head scarf and let her pure black hair slide out. Bam continued to scowl as he took off his own mask, showing his short black hair.

"Oh don't be sore Bam. What? They made you be watch dog again? Or did you get caught singing on the job?" Malik asked. Bam rolled his blue-grey eyes, but blushed in embarrassment. He hated it when Malik teased him about his singing.

"Oh it's even worse than that," Iyuna replied. "Bammy boy decided he didn't want to 'miss out on the action' so he decided to join us. His screams for help woke up the Prince's guard!" Malik looked shocked.

"Did you still get the Prince?" he asked, giving Bam a quick disapproving look.

"Right," Marik said, entering the room. In his arms he carried a pale boy with moonlight colored hair. He was bound, gagged, and apparently unconscious. Malik stared for a moment. He hadn't expected the Prince to look like this at all.

"I heard he was puny, but what's wrong with his skin?" Malik asked.

"Excuse me, what do you mean?" Iyuna shot Malik a glare. Malik flushed, glancing up and down her own light tan body.

"You're not as dark as us, but you're still colored Iyuna. He's just…_white_!"

"So is his hair, how odd. It's like yours Bakura," Marik commented, glancing at their King who was slouched down in a chair with his arms behind his head. Marik, being Bakura's second and command, and possibly the only person he really trusted, was the only one aloud to call him by his name so casually.

"Yes it is odd…" the King mused to himself. "Truly, this Prince is a rare treasure now isn't he? Not at all like his Father…" Bakura's eyes suddenly narrowed.

"He looks small but he bucks like a horse!" Bam replied, rubbing the bump on his head. Bakura smirked and studied the boy for a moment, eyes looking over every inch of his body.

"…He looks almost like a girl," Malik pointed out.

"A flat-chested girl," Iyuna commented, slipping some water from her fox-skin canteen.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Bam murmured.

"Excuse me?!" Iyuna barked.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Marik growled. "All you do is constantly fight. Malik and I are brothers and we don't even fight as much as you!"

"…You two are brothers?" Bam asked. Iyuna gave him a whack on the head. "Hey! What was that--?!"

"For being an idiot," she replied. Malik shook his head exasperatedly. He removed the headscarf from Marik's head, revealing tall, sandy spikes. Malik's own hair was the same sandy color, although much less wild. His long bangs framed his face nicely, while Marik's split out, hovering above the dark purple irises.

"No Bam, we're not brothers. We just happen to look almost exactly alike despite a height difference," Malik said sarcastically.

"It's just the hair making him look taller," said Iyuna. Marik straightened up and looked down at her slightly amused.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you from all the way down there," he replied, pretending to clean out his ear.

Bam laughed. "Well Marik, you know Iyuna and I are brother and sis--!" Iyuna whacked him on the head again and threw him against the wall. Immediately she was upon him, holding him up by the throat. He gasped and choked wide eyed.

"S-Sis--!"

"**No not ever call me that. Ever," **she ordered in a deathly tone. "If you ever utter that sentence from your mouth I swear to Ra I will bath in your blood. Got it?" He nodded vigorously, trying to squirm away. Iyuna held him a moment more, before dropping him to the floor. He moaned and rubbed his behind, causing the other members of the room to laugh. Iyuna snorted and sauntered over to a couch, propping her feet up on the arm rest. The furnishings of the room were mix-matched mostly, each one stolen from another home or Tomb.

"…You know you love me!" Bam shouted back. The older woman gave a shriek of rage but before she could get at him the younger boy dashed out of the room, his laughter echoing throughout the stone halls.

"Damn him…" she growled, going back to her couch. Malik snickered.

"But he's your little baby brother!" he teased. Iyuna shot him a death glare.

"If you want to keep your manhood I suggest you shut your trap," she said coolly. Malik did exactly that.

"Marik, put our guest in the room we prepared," said Bakura, gesturing to a door to the side. The tall one nodded, entering as Malik opened the door for him. The room was small, dark, and musty. It was an old fashioned dungeon complete with skeletons and the remains of the Thief King's other prisoners hanging from chains. There were old, blood stains on the floor as well. There were no windows of course, for the entire hide out was underground, and only one little lamp in the corner. In another corner was a bucket for the Prince to do his 'business' in, and along the left wall was a pile of hay and blanket for the prince to sleep on. He laid the Prince down gently, and began to undue the bindings. It hadn't been necessary after all. The Prince was still out cold. Marik eyed the goose-egg on his forehead and smirked. For once Bam had really used his head.

'_I always said he was hard headed.'_

Chuckling he took one last look at their captive. This boy was their key to great power and great fortune. He smirked and fashioned a chain to the boy's ankle, just to ensure he wouldn't be able to walk out the door on his own.

Marik lit the lamp before closing the door, and closing the Prince into his new prison. Marik turned to find all his fellow assassins gone and the woman, Acacia sitting on his leader's lap. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What an idiot she had been. Bakura had told him all about his night with the prince's personal guard…

"_Not fair…not fair at all…" growled the Thief King as he nipped at the woman's lower lip. She giggled and he grinned. _

"_What's not fair?" she whispered, hands roaming his thick hair. In the dimly lit room Bakura felt her warm breath tickling his neck. He felt the eye lashes of her half lidded eyes flutter. She was like a desert flower, so beautiful, so strong, yet so weak._

"_It's not fair…that prince has you all to himself," he said, mocking a pout, yet keeping his dominate known as he explored her body. He could feel her underneath him, how happy she must be, feeling things he knew she'd never felt before. How delightfully wicked it felt. 'Just a foolish little girl…' She giggled again._

"_It's not fair the Prince should keep such a treasure all to himself. He has so many, surely he wouldn't mind if I stole this one…?"_

"_Of course," she whispered, kissing his neck. He grinned sadistically. How could she continue to believe this web of lies? How strong she seemed with her lean yet muscled body, but he'd found her weak spot. Oh yes. An innocent heart just waiting to be taken…_

_There were noises he knew his followers heard that night. He tried to keep himself from laughing through it all, laughing at the fool he had so easily manipulated, the fool who would do anything for him, the fool who had given herself to him in her devotion, in her passion play of love. Love? Ha! Sweet words and soft caresses, rough kisses and growls of pleasure, was all this love? Words are nothing but words; touches and kisses nothing but lust. _

_She lay under him, holding him tightly as they both rested. _

"_I love you…" she whispered. He gave an amused chuckle and then looked her in the eye, no longer even having to hide his amusement. _

"…_If you love me…" he started, "Prove it." Her loving smile turned to a confused frown._

"_Prove it?" she whispered. He nodded and leaned down to her ear. _

"_Prove to me you love me; prove to me you are loyal to me, and not to that Pharaoh. If you are mine, you must be with me." She continued to frown._

"_Good Thief…what do you mean?" she asked. He chuckled, deep and low. _

"_...Good Thief? I am not just a 'good thief'…I am the Thief King." She gasped. After to explaining things to her in detail the girl gave a nod and looked at him with her large, green eyes._

"_I promise my love…I'll do anything you ask. I swear of it." _

"_Very good," he purred. "Now…let us start with that Prince of yours…"_

XXX

Bakura was a master thief, and very skilled in getting what he wanted.

"You've proven yourself very devoted…" Bakura murmured as he nuzzled the back of Acacia's neck. She smiled and giggled, glancing at Marik momentarily.

"I'd do anything for you 'Kura…" she cooed. Marik saw Bakura's smirk. This masquerade was coming to an end.

"That's so sweet…" he replied in a honey-sweet voice. He leaned down by her ear. "Too bad I don't feel the same way." Now his tone was sharp and mocking. Acacia's green eyes suddenly widened. "In fact," he continued, starting to stand up. "I'm quite tired of you." Suddenly he was up, one hand clutching her arm as he dragged her towards the door.

"W-What?" she sputtered. "W-What? Kura?"

"I said: I'm done with you. I'm no longer in need of your assistance," he replied, sick amusement in his eyes. "You've served your purpose well little puppet." Acacia didn't seem to know how to take this.

"'Kura…you said…Have I not shown you my loyalty enough?!" she cried. He raised a brow.

"Oh yes, I do believe you are loyal to me…I just no longer need you." He opened the great stone door that led to the outside world. Up stone steps he dragged her as she sputtered incoherent words and pleas.

"You—you used me!" she whispered fiercely. He grinned.

"My aren't you the smart one?" Her green eyes, wide with bewilderment, suddenly became cold and narrowed. She twisted from his grip.

"You bastard!" she spat, wild fury shaking her form. "I trusted you…you liar…"

"I'm a Thief," he said with a shrug. "What do you expect--?" Suddenly she was at him, fists flying. Caught off guard he fumbled slightly, but soon regained his stance and quickly sprung into action. Ducking and dodging her kicks he came up behind her, but Acacia was fast. She rammed her elbows back hard against his ribcage, but he quickly links his arms through her own, holding her still.

"Ah that feisty spirit, you really would have been a good thief had I decided to keep you. But look now and see what you've done?" She growled and, using strength Bakura hadn't expected, leaned forward and flipped him over onto his back.

"You lied…I trusted you!" she swung her foot at his head but he caught it in his hand and glared up at her, anger apparent in his eyes. He flicked his wrist, twisting her ankle and causing her to fall as well. In one swift movement he was up. She rolled over a few feet and sprang up, ready to strike again, and she would have…

…had the Thief King not been holding a dagger.

"Many people have trusted me," he replied, giving a feral grin. She clenched her fists, panting as she glared at him. Although they burned with anger the thief could see the hurt, the betrayal, the sadness.

"You're body strong, and with my training you could have been stronger. But you are weak. Your stupid emotion called love will always be your weakness, preventing you from obtaining _true_ strength."

They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Bakura pointed his dagger towards the surrounding desert. For mile and miles there was only sand. "Now go. Be gone. You're a lucky little thing; usually I'd just kill you. But I think I'll let the desert do that for me." Acacia swallowed, and let out a string of swears.

"What are you going to do with the Prince?" she asked softly, rage still hot inside her.

"I have plans for him," he replied. "But I promise…" he crossed his arms, "I will not kill him…unless the Pharaoh does not come up with what I have asked for. Now, don't make me tell you again. Get lost." Without another word Bakura turned right around and went back down into his underground base, locking the great stone door with a loud _bang._

Acacia stood there a long while, not knowing what to do. What had she done? She thought he loved her. She had trusted him, she had believed him, and she had given herself to him…And he had kicked her out into the desert.

She sobbed as she walked, no idea where she was going. The desert all looked the same; she only hoped she'd picked the right direction. All she wanted to do at that moment was die.

"Bakura…" she hissed, rage flaring at the very name. "I swear…I swear to Ra…I will get you for this…You will pay dearly…" All she could do now was make it back to the palace and beg the Pharaoh for forgiveness. If she could right the wrongs she'd committed and save the Prince…maybe they wouldn't execute her…High treason…she handed over the Prince to Thief King Bakura…

Now a bit of fear formed in her stomach.

'Gods, please forgive me.'

XXX

Emmy: ACK! Ok…I hated writing the AcaciaxBakura part. Because…I just did! It wasn't fun I felt like I was writing a rape scene! Please R&R!


	3. Secrets Told and Items of Gold

Emmy: HELLO! Sorry for the absence, my computer went crazy and I got writers block!

Iyuna: Yea...she got writers block Not paying attention

Emmy: I had to bring out a BULDOZER to get this one out of the way! But here we are and we're happy, happy, happy, because I FINISHED and my lovely betas did such a good job! gives beta Myra and beta Ryou cookies Ryou is my muse/beta D

Iyuna: Mine is me. By the way for members of the Zut fan club some info He's a norigen spigetti penguin who enjoys longs walks on the beach and candle light dinners

Emmy: scuttles to corner hisses Zuuuut...potties...

Iyuna: No he doesn't he's magic and is really 6 feet tall

Emmy: fangs NOOOOOO! growls A-anyway...I hope you like this chapter! I worked so hard, I was a good authoress right Iyuna-kun?! Right?! puppy eyes

Iyuna: Get over yourself their just waiting for a lemon

Emmy: shifty eyes Nuuuh uhhhh...

Ryou: May I point out that real snakes could not survive just underground, and that pythons and other large snakes don't live in the desert. Basically she created magical non-realistic snakes.

Emmy: Does it matter? NO! I'm twitchy and tired and about to kill someone because I've been working on this last chapter for WEEKS! SO LETS HIT IT!

Iyuna: May the force be with you

Ryou: They do not own Yugioh.

XXX

Secrets Told and Items of Gold

Ryou moaned. Hid head was throbbing with pain. Why? Why was his bed so hard and itchy? Why was everything so dark?

'_Oh,'_ he thought dumbly. _'Because my eyes are closed.'_

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the bleary shapes in front of him. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He gasped! This was definitely _not_ his bedroom! Sitting up he looked around. It was dark, and smelly. He realized he was lying on a bed of hay with only a feeble blanket to keep him warm. He gasped once more, as he noticed the skeletons hanging across the room. Whimpering he tried to get up, to get away from those nasty things but as he rose he felt something heavy way down on his ankle. He looked down and found himself chained to the wall. Grimacing, the Prince pulled and wiggled but the iron held firm. He fearfully looked around the room again, but saw that the skeletons were his only company. He crumpled to his knees.

"Ok…" he began to speak aloud. "Just stay calm…you have to think about this rationally. First off, how did I get here?" All of a sudden memories of the night before came back to him. Those figures! That man with the scar! He shuddered to think of that horrible scar, and how that man could have gotten it. That man…his eyes so blood red, like a demon's!

Hugging his knees to his chest Ryou shivered. This prison was so cold…Where could he be? Where had they taken him? He thought about Acacia. What had they done with her? He recalled what the red eyed man had said_. "Tie her up, take her with us. She's an amazing specimen…" _That didn't sound good at all…What of Ryou's Father? How would he react when he was told Ryou was missing? His poor Father was so ill, how much more could his heart take? Ryou knew he had to get back home as soon as possible. He needed to be with his Father. A sudden ball of worry in his stomach began to grow. It had been there for quite a while, always looming in the back of his mind, but now…

'_What if Father dies while I'm gone?'_ thought Ryou. He hated evening thinking of his Father's death, as if thinking about it would make it happen sooner but he couldn't help it… _'What if Father dies while I'm here and I never get to say goodbye…What if he never gets to see me marry, so he can die knowing his Kingdom is safely out of Mai's hands?'_ These thoughts scared him most of all. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. These worries wouldn't go away…The dread of losing his Father was eating at him inside…Oh how Ryou wished he had Zut with him! He needed his little friend right now more than ever. The Prince felt so alone…

"Well now, I see out guest is awake," a voice said. Ryou jumped! Across the room stood a familiar, red cloaked figure. Now his hood was down, showing off his frightening features for all to see. Ryou sat up straighter, trying to keep his cool. He had to act like a Pharaoh would act and not show his fear. "Did you have a nice sleep little Prince? I know our humble home is nothing compared to the wonderful luxury you must be used to," sneered the man. Ryou glared at him silently.

"What's wrong? Wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning?" he asked. Ryou stood up, arms crossed.

"I want answers," he said firmly.

"You haven't asked any questions," Bakura pointed out with a smirk. Ryou resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"What do you want with me? Why have you brought me here? Are you going to ransom me for money?" Bakura took another step closer so that he was only a few feet away. Ryou suddenly realized how much taller this man was. He kept his ground, unwilling to let this man intimidate him.

"Now really I thought someone as royal as you were supposed to be polite. You didn't even ask me my name," he said with a chuckle. Ryou lifted a brow. The man smirked. "I see you are not aware that you are in the presence of a King."

"King?" Ryou repeated doubtfully. The man's smirk broadened.

"Oh yes. I am a King. You may call me Thief King Bakura." Ryou frowned.

'Thief King Bakura…' he thought. _'I've heard of this man…if he is truly who he says he is…he must be the fiercest, blood thirsty thief in all the land!'_ Ryou had heard tales of this man! He defiled Tombs and slaughtered the innocent without a drop of remorse. The Prince felt a little of his courage slip away. The Thief King crossed his arms, towering over Ryou like a great pyramid.

"Now, as for your questions; you're playing a pawn in my game. It's something much bigger than your little brain could comprehend so I won't take the time to try and explain it to you. Just know this: I will let you go only when the Pharaoh brings me what I desire. My treasure for his treasure. Until then you'll be staying here, with us. I hope you're comfy," he explained with a smug grin.

'_Great…'_ thought Ryou. "What is it you want from my Father?" Ryou asked, genuinely curious. Bakura shook his head.

"That's no concern of yours," said the thief.

"Yes it is, it's my freedom on the line," he replied crossly. The Thief chuckled in amusement.

"True I suppose, little Prince. Let's just say, I am a collector, and he has something I need to complete my set of treasures." Ryou wondered what that treasure was…his Father had many treasures, many expensive little knick knacks and such.

"Is that all the questions for today?" asked Bakura.

"No. Where is my friend?" Ryou asked. "Where is Acacia…?" The Thief King's expression turned to that of sick pleasure and he gave a deep, maniacal laugh. Ryou's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"T-tell me! W-what have you done to her?!" he cried. Bakura looked down, still chuckling evilly. He looked back at Ryou, pinning him with his piercing gaze.

"…She's…not available at the moment. She served her purpose well, and now I no longer need her." Ryou's eyes widened in horror. Different theories of what could have happened to her flashed in his mind; none of them were good.

"I believe that is enough answers for today," Bakura said, regaining his calmer demeanor.

"…You…you fiend!" Ryou whispered fiercely. "Tell me what' you've done to her! I order you!" he cried. Ryou immediately regretted this, for the Thief's eyes narrowed dangerously and he raised on brow.

"You dare to order me?" asked, voice quiet but dangerous. "You dare to command me what to do? In my own palace?" Ryou opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Bakura stalked closer, like an animal eyeing its prey. Ryou felt himself backing up against the wall, his ankle chain clinking loudly. Bakura stood tall; his lean yet muscular form was barely inches from Ryou. The cloak her wore left his chest bare, showing off the rough, tanned skin. Ryou found himself having too look up quite a bit to see into the man's eyes. He forced himself not to whimper. Instead he tried to remain confident.

"I am the Prince of Egypt…" he said, his voice steady. Bakura glared at him.

"You're nothing but a spoiled, little, palace brat who needs someone to put you in your place," he said lowly. Ryou couldn't help but wince at his harsh tone. The Thief and the Prince stared daggers at each other for another moment before Bakura cracked the slightest twisted smirk.

"You're trying to hide your fear…but I can sense it," he said. Ryou crossed his arms defiantly.

"Y-You don't scare me!" he stuttered.

"Really?" Bakura sneered. "Well then…you'll learn to fear me." A dagger suddenly appeared in Bakura's hands. He was spinning it lazily. "I'll make sure of that." Ryou's eyes widened at the site of the dagger and he grimaced. He didn't have to be reminded of the last time that cool blade had been pushed up against he neck. "I take it you get my _point_?" the man asked, as he brought it under Ryou's ivory chin, pressing slightly. Ryou would have nodded but he was afraid the movement might make the dagger press deeper into his skin.

"Yes," he replied, but his tone was defiant. Bakura pressed the dagger a bit harder and Ryou winced as he felt a slight sting. A drop of blood traveled down his throat.

"Yes, _my King_," Bakura corrected with a smug grin. Ryou's eyes narrowed.

"Never…" he hissed. My Father is the true King!" Bakura's grin fell.

"Don't test me boy…" he said, leaning in closer. His warm, nasty, breath fell across Ryou's face. "Now say it."

Ryou, convinced he was about to die and shaking from head to toe, stayed silent.

"Do you have a death wish?" the thief king growled in anger.

Ryou closed his eyes tight and whispered, "No. But I have my dignity and my honor."

With an animal like growl of furry Ryou was suddenly thrown to the ground. He winced as his head collided with the stone floor and was taken off guard when the thief unchained his ankle from the wall. He gave Ryou a truly furious glare before gripping the boy tightly by his soft, moon colored locks, and dragging him to his feet. Ryou yelped in pain, not used to this rough treatment of his scalp. He tried to keep himself steady on his feet as Bakura harshly pulled him through a door in Ryou's prison he hadn't noticed before. He tripped over his own feet as they struggled down a staircase and couldn't help but whimper when Bakura gripped his forearm roughly to pick him up. Ryou found himself being held by a giant dark hole. The stairs stopped so abruptly if you hadn't of known the hole was there you would have walked right off the edge.

"Be silent and listen," the angry man hissed. Ryou ceased his whimpers. At first all he heard was his own rushed breathing. Then he realized there was something else, an odd sound that was gradually becoming clearer. It was soft hissing. Ryou frowned in confusion and looked down into the dark abyss below. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the complete darkness then took a step back as he realized…

'_Something is moving down there…' _ He took another step back, pushing against Bakura, trying to get as far from the edge as possible but the thief kept him still. His voice was cool but deadly.

"This is The Pit. To be specific this is the pit of giant, man eating snakes." Ryou's eyes widened. There was no way to tell how many snakes there were, each one was nothing more than a dark outline and they seemed to be tangled up in one another. It made Ryou dizzy trying distinguish one reptile from the other. "Let me tell you now. The Pit is especially reserved for spoiled, rotten, little guests who don't do what their landlords tell them to do. As the landlord, I am the Master in this house." Bakura pushed Ryou forward a bit and the Prince gasped, eyes widened in fear. "Understand?" Hastily Ryou nodded.

With a smirk Bakura loosened his hold on Ryou's arm, taking out what seemed to be two rocks. He raises his hands up to an unlit torch on the wall and flicked them against each other. Sparks flashed and the torch lit up. He took it from its perch and gave Ryou the same grin he'd gotten when mentioning Acacia. The Prince scooted back again, more than ready to return to his small prison, but Bakura threw the torch down into the pit and Ryou gasped as he saw the giant reptiles below! They hissed and slithered into shadows as the torch flickered down below. Suddenly Ryou felt a hand on his back push him from behind! Crying out in surprise his arms groped for something to grab but all they found was air. For a few moments Ryou's heart seemed to stop as he floated through the air. Then suddenly gravity hit him, and he hit the floor hard!

A cackle echoed throughout the passage way. Moaning in pain Ryou was still. He was dead. He had to be dead. Any moment no he would pass into the great beyond and hopefully join Osiris…But no…He was alive. If he'd died it wouldn't hurt so much. Ryou had to have broken something. His entire body hurt, but especially his right side, the side he'd landed on.

Opening his eyes all he saw was blackness. Carefully he rolled over onto his side, wincing at a pain in his right leg. Oh yes, something was defiantly broken. He spotted the torch, too close to his foot for comfort. Slowly he tried to shift around to get at it but every time he moved his right leg a jolt of pain rocked his body. Sighing he lay still, letting tears fall free from his chocolate orbs.

Suddenly he heard a hiss and remembered what had made the pit so scary! Gasping he slid himself onto his belly and crawled towards the torch, having to circle around it because the flame was pointing towards him. His right leg trailed behind him like a dead rat. As he crawled he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He tried to ignore them but their constant hissing unnerved him. Grasping the torch close he inspected his body which was now shaking. There was no where to run, there was no where to hide. He could see their giant, muscled bodies gliding past him. Most of them covered in brown or black scales. He'd never seen snakes as huge as these, with bodies as thick as his arm and longer than his height from toe to head.

"Help!" he cried, hoping that terrible thief was still there, "Get me out of here!" but there was no reply. "Let me go! Bakura! You!" he sobbed angrily. "Let me go!" His cries were unheard and eventually he quieted down, realizing the shouting was doing him no good. The boy lay there on the dusty, rocky floor, trying to block out sounds of the snakes but even through his own sobbing he could hear them. One brushed against his foot and he jumped, holding the torch tighter. Then, another rubbed against his side. He whimpered.

'_How could he do this?'_ Ryou thought miserably. _'Why would he kidnap me only to let me die like this?' _Surely the thief would come back. He had too. He needed Ryou, didn't he? Ryou sniffed. The snakes didn't seem to like the fire too much, which kept them away from his face. But they kept bumping his legs, and one slithered right up against his injured leg. He yelped and wince. Oh gods what had he ever done to deserve this?

XXX

The large wooden doors of the Pharaoh's bedchamber opened, followed by a familiar sound of imported high heeled sandals. He inwardly winced.

"Darling," Queen Mai's voice called as she and Princess Anzu walked inside. A small servant trailed after them. "There seems to be, well, a bit of a problem," she said, nearing his bed.

"A problem?" he rasped. "What kind of problem?"

"Well…you see…It's a bit of a problem regarding Ryou," she continued.

"Ryou? Is he alright?" the Pharaoh asked, immediately furrowing his brow in worry.

Before Mai could reply Anzu blurted, "Ryou was kidnapped by the King of Thieves!" The Pharaoh's eyes widened and he gasped, going into a coughing fit. The small servant who had followed them immediately rushed to his aid, bringing a ladle of water to his lips for the Pharaoh to drink. Mai shot her daughter a glare before continuing.

"Yes, it seems he's been kidnapped by someone called T.K.B or Thief King Bakura. He left this note." Mai then reread the note. The Pharaoh's breathing became more labored with each word she read.

'_Not Ryou…not my Ryou…My son…'_

"What exactly do you think it means? What game is he speaking of and what is this 'agreed treasure'?" Mai questioned, a frown on her face clearly stating she did not like her husband keeping secrets from her. The Pharaoh closed his eyes and was silent for a moment.

"…Well?" Mai asked, again. The Pharaoh sighed but was still silent. Anzu, growing quite bored, suddenly noticed a little penguin enter the room, waddling frantically around. She grinned. She's always wanted her own pet, and now that Ryou was gone, who was to stop her from taking it? Not like he needed it where he was! She slowly approached it, with a wide grin.

"Hello there you little puff of feathers, come here," she said sweetly. The bird glanced at her, tilted its head and began to waddle away. "Hey, come here you!" she cried, chasing after the black and white creature. The queen mother shook her head in embarrassment before turning back to her husband. With the servant's help he slowly begun to sit up. Once he was comfortable the Pharaoh let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what this note means," he said.

"It makes no sense to you at all?" the Queen asked, raising a brow. The Pharaoh shook his head.

"No…but I shall keep trying to decode it. Until then, please do not worry my Queen. Have everyone go about normally, no need for this to get out to the townspeople. It could cause chaos."

"Alright then, Anzu and I shan't busy you too much. Rest up my sweet," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Tea, come," she snapped at the Princess who held a struggling penguin.

"Coming mother!" she sang, prancing out the door. The little servant was about to follow when the Pharaoh grabbed his arm tightly. He squeaked and the Pharaoh immediately eased his grip. When he was sure both Anzu and Mai were out of earshot he let go of the boy.

"Your name servant?"

"Y-Yugi sir."

"Yugi," he said. "Well Yugi…I believe it is time you and I go on a little trip to the Vault," Yugi's eyes widened considerably.

"The Vault my Pharaoh…?" Yugi asked. Said Pharaoh nodded and began to get out of bed.

"Oh! Pharaoh! You shouldn't, you really must be resting--!"

"Help me Yugi," he ordered. "I need you to help me. This is very important boy, you need to listen carefully. I need you to help me save my son…" he explained, wincing as his stiff muscles were suddenly put to use. It had been so long since he'd been out of bed, the Pharaoh staggered over towards a wall trying to gain some balance. Yugi rushed to his aid, keeping him up.

"Save Prince Ryou Pharaoh?" he exclaimed. Nodding the Pharaoh pointed to the wall.

"Feel for a brick that is looser than the others and pull it out," he ordered. Yugi gave him an odd look, but began to do so. His fingers skimmed over the rough stone, searching for any block of stone that was looser than the others. They all seemed the same to him. Just when he was about to apologize for not being able to find it, his fingers brushed past something. Scooting them back he realized there _was_ a stone that was loose. It rocked slightly where it sat. Carefully he gripped the edged and with a bit of difficulty slid it out. On the other side was something unexpected.

"A door handle Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, looking up in confusion. The Pharaoh nodded and coughed, bringing his hand to his chest, while the other gripped the wall for support. "Open—it!" he ordered through wheezes. Torn between his desire to get the Pharaoh back in bed and to do as he was told Yugi reluctantly grabbed it and pulled with all his might.

He never intended to pull out the entire wall.

"Oh! Pharaoh! I-I-!" He struggled with his words but the older man merely waved them away. The wall had opened like a door and on the other side was a long dark staircase. As the Pharaoh began to climb down Yugi gave a cry of worry and quickly grabbed a torch from the room before going after him. "My Pharaoh, please be careful!" he begged.

"I'm fine," wheezed the king. "We must hurry though. There is very much to explain and very little time."

"Explain what my Pharaoh? Do you mean you understand the note?" asked Yugi, as he gingerly led his employer down the dark stairwell. It was musty and there were dead bugs and spiders everywhere. Yugi shuddered as he saw a rat crawl away ahead of them.

"Indeed I do. Yugi, I trust you. You seem like a smart servant, and loyal boy. I need you to promise me that you will never repeat what I'm about to tell you."

"Never?"

The Pharaoh paused a moment. "…Only if you believe it is necessary," he decided. Yugi nodded. "Alright…Many years ago, Egypt was in trouble. A great darkness threatened to destroy Egypt, consume it. It was something unlike anyone had ever seen before. Yugi, have you ever heard of Kas and Bas?" The young servant boy shook his head in confusion. "Ah well, I'm not surprised. They're a little before you're time. But you have them you know, everyone does, but only a few people actually know how to use them. They're a part of you, inside you. Ba is your life energy Yugi, you run out of Ba and you run out of life. Your Ka…well let's just say it's a powerful, powerful thing that is fueled by Ba…" Yugi nodded, trying to understand. The staircase seemed to go on forever and ever. He hoped they'd be off it soon, for the Pharaoh was looking rather pale.

"As I was saying, Egypt was in great trouble. A great darkness threatened to destroy us all. My Father was still the Pharaoh at this time. He was the one who told me this story on his deathbed, knowing someday something like this would occur. He explained to me that his brother came to him with an idea. He had discovered a way to create something to drive away the darkness and seal it away forever. To do so he would need a great sacrifice in order to form seven mystical items of legend. They were known as the Millennium Items. My Father never knew exactly how his brother had done it, or he did and never told me, but soon enough his brother came to him with the magical items. He held a great meeting with his most trusted advisors and friends. The items could not be held by one man. 'Too much power corrupts' he said. So they formed a fellowship. Each person held one item. He trusted these friends to follow him and together they managed to lock away the darkness using their Kas and the mythical powers each item owned. Egypt was saved."

"Sadly though, the alliance of the items began to shift. Members began to get greedy, argue and fight with one another. My Father knew that Egypt would not be safe for long if the fellowship continued. Although they had been created for good, the items the possessed were made with dark magic. Their power was drawn from the very darkness they'd sealed away Egypt's enemy into. So he took them, not easily, from the members. Sadly, some of the members died in this task, including his brother and his most trusted sorcerer. But it was for the good of Egypt. He took these items and locked them away into the bowels of this very palace. Deep below my room—his old room—lays his secret study. A place all Pharaoh's have used at one point. It's a place for Pharaoh's to think or even hide during danger. My Father turned it into the treasure trove of the most dangerous treasures of them all."

Yugi listened, barely believing what he heard. The Pharaoh coughed more and suddenly lost his balance. With a squeak the servant grabbed him, holding him up weakly. "Sir, perhaps you should rest a moment…"

"Oh, you're right…" he gasped, sitting on the cold steps and having a brief coughing fit before looking at Yugi again.

"I don't know who this Thief King Bakura is but he must want the Millennium Items. There is no other possible explanation. In the note it speaks of the 'resting place'. The items were foraged in a great stone tablet. It was the mold used to make them. That must be the 'resting place'! And 'when Ra sleeps' obviously means at night!" When the Pharaoh stopped to catch his breath Yugi spoke up.

"But my Pharaoh, even if you do know where and when you are supposed to meet this Thief King, are you really going to give him the seven items? From what you've told me, him possessing them all could mean the downfall of Egypt…" The Pharaoh was silent for a moment, and then began to get up again.

"Yes Yugi I know…but…Ryou is my son. My only family left…But, I'm not giving him all of the items…I only possess six."

By the time they reached the underground study the Pharaoh was wheezing again. Although Yugi thought it might have been due to all the dust. The room looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in many years.

"I haven't been down here since the death of Queen Nani…" he spoke softly. Yugi bowed his head at the mention of their previous queen. "Ra bless her soul…" Deciding now was not the time to grieve the Pharaoh had Yugi help him over to another wall. This one had a picture of Bes on it.

"Bes…to protect something hidden?" Yugi inquired and the Pharaoh nodded, smiling a bit. He had a twinkle in his eyes. His eyes were still young but oh how old they looked. They had seen death, hard times, famine and pain. But in the back there was always that twinkle of hope and youth.

"You're correct. I knew you were a bright young boy," he commented. Yugi smiled tenderly.

"Thank you My Pharaoh…and Pharaoh, if I may ask…Why is it **me** who you decided to tell all of this?" The Pharaoh smiled again, although it was a sadder smile.

"You remind me of someone I lost," he said softly. "And I have confidence in you. I can see it in your eyes that you won't let me down." Yugi gaped in awe at the compliments he had just been given.

"Pharaoh…I…"

"No time to talk now. We must hurry. Now listen and do exactly what I say…"

XXX

It seemed like days ago Yugi had been worrying about getting all his work done in time for lunch, so he wouldn't get settled with leftovers like always. Now, he found himself sitting on a horse, with Egypt's most treasured secret on his back, on his way to a land far away. The last hour of his life had flown by in a rush of shocks, truth, and important information. What the Pharaoh had told him was still buzzing fresh in his mind. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many things he'd never expected. He just wanted to tell someone! But no, he could never! He'd sworn to the Pharaoh.

'_Oh Ra…Oh Ra what have I gotten myself into?'_ he asked himself. He felt the wooden trunk on his back and just imagined the shiny, golden items inside. Then he felt the mysterious envelope in his top pocket.

"_Show this to Ryou and no one else, understand?"_

"_I understand my Pharaoh."_

The paper felt heavy on his chest. What more secrets did it hold? Yugi wasn't even tempted to find out. He'd had enough surprises for night. For a moment, he closed his eyes, hoping this was all just a bad dream and any moment the cook would kick him awake and tell him to start peeling potatoes…but when he opened his eyes he was still in the stable, with two guards who were arm wrestling each other. The brave warriors to keep him safe. But Yugi felt anything but safe…

'_Please…Please Ra, please Bes, please gods…Please help me on my journey. I do not want to fail my Pharaoh. If I do…it could be the end of all Egypt…'_

XXX

Ryou whimpered.

"Hello?" he called, even though he knew Bakura was long gone. "Please, someone…anyone…just get me out of here …" So far the snakes hadn't killed him yet.

'_I bet these snakes aren't really man eating…I bet he was bluffing…If I just stay still and don't move they won't attack me.'_

He spoke too soon, for at that moment, his torch suddenly went out. The Prince froze. "No…no no!" he frantically blew, trying to build up the sparks again, but it was no use. All around him the air seemed to change. The snakes grew louder with there hisses and they began to get more lively. He could feel them everywhere, and gasped as one slithered over his back. He felt its long coils weighing down on his spine and he whimpered.

'_I have to get out of here or I'm going to die…'_ he thought. Heart pounding Ryou slowly began to crawl on his elbows. He was trying not to spook the snakes but they seemed agitated enough already and began lashing out. He couldn't tell one from the other, so he wasn't sure if they were mad at each other or mad at him. Then suddenly one began wrapping itself around his right leg. He couldn't help it, he screamed at the top of his lungs. It was partially in fear, mostly in pain.

"Help! Help!" he cried. It was wrapping all the way up to his thigh and it felt painfully and chilling at the same time. He cried out again. Oh it was agonizing. Like fire burning him to the core. His leg was on fire!

'_Father I'm sorry…I'll never get to keep my promise…'_

Suddenly there was a loud noise and a bright light illuminated the entire pit. Ryou had to cover his eyes. A large amount of hissing was heard, as bodies slithered away, brushing by Ryou every which way. To his relief the pain on his leg was lifted as well. Well at least the pressure. It still throbbed with pain, but it had lessoned quite a bit. In a moment someone had picked him up and he was carried off, eyes still closed. Ryou didn't know who it was, or where they were going. The only logical thing he could think of was that Ra has taken pity on him and freed him from his prison and now he was finally on his way too--

"Hey you are you alright?" a gruff voice inquired. Ryou's eyes twitched but he did not feel like opening them. "Hey, can you hear me?" asked the voice.

"…Am I dead?" was all he could manage. There was a growl of laughter and Ryou was placed on a familiar, itchy, surface.

"Not quite," the voice replied. A hand touched his leg and he winced, whimpering again.

"Don't…" he complained. His throat hurt so much from screaming he wished he wouldn't have to talk. He was afraid blood would start dripping from his mouth.

"Be quiet," the voice said, although it didn't sound all that angry or intimidating like Bakura's. "I'm fixing it…"

Ryou squirmed as large, rough hands began fashioning something onto his leg. Curious to see what was being done to him, he opened his eyes. The room they were in was somehow familiar…

He sat up quickly, a bad idea. Wincing he fell right back down again, gritting his teeth at the pain. Someone snorted.

"Well that was stupid. Hold still." Looking to his right Ryou found a man crouched beside him. He was a large, muscular man with dark tanned skin and long spiky blonde hair. His eyes were a dark, cloudy violet.

"…Who are you?" Ryou asked softly, looking the man over.

"I'm the one who had to carry you all the way here," he replied somewhat bitterly, not looking up from the work he was doing. Ryou tried to lift his head up and see but it was useless so he lay back down.

"You're one of the ones who brought me here…" The pale one stated, looking away and watching the wall to his left. There was straw and blood on the floor. Yes, they were back in his prison…

"Yup," was all he said.

"…Then why did you get me out of there?" Ryou asked.

"Because Bakura told me too," he replied flatly. "It's not like he was really going to let you die."

"Oh…" was all Ryou said. Then there was silence for a moment before he asked, "What's wrong with me leg?"

"It's broken," replied the man. "But it will heal quickly if you don't use it."

"Not like I'm going anywhere soon…" Ryou muttered bitterly. Then he added softer, "Thank you…" He turned his head back at the man, who had stopped to look at him. The man shrugged.

"There's no point in crimpling you for life. I don't believe that was his intention," he replied, continuing his work.

"…He was angry with me because I wouldn't call him King," Ryou explained, causing the man to snort again.

"That was stupid of you. Look, learn this now kid." He looked Ryou in the eye. "The Thief King doesn't fool around. If you make him mad, you'll pay the price. We may need you alive, but that doesn't mean we need you healthy. I'm only doing this because he told me too. So either get your act together, realize that you're not in your palace anymore and you don't call the shots, or be prepared to face a world of pain."

Ryou looked at the floor silently. The one person who had shown him a hint of kindness didn't even care. He stayed silent until the man grunted and stood up.

"There, done. That splint will keep the bones in place so it heals right. And here," he handed Ryou a small clump of something wrapped in leaves. "Eat it. It will dull the pain." Ryou nodded mutely and tried to sit up but found himself unable. Rolling his eyes the man knelt down and propped Ryou up against the wall. "You're pathetic…" Ryou shot him a small glare but it faded in a second. The man was right…

As he turned to leave Ryou suddenly called out, "Wait!" The blonde turned to face him, an expression of annoyance on his face.

"What now?" he asked.

"What's your name?" Ryou asked. He wanted to know. Wasn't his right to call his kidnappers by name? The blonde raised and eyes brow.

"Marik," he said flatly and before Ryou could utter another word, he was gone.

With a sigh the Prince leaned his head against the cold, stone wall and closed his eyes. He was tired…Hugging his left leg to his chest Ryou tried to pretend he was in the palace, sitting on his window ledge in the cool night. By his side sat Zut who would squeak in delight and nibble at his fingers for a treat. As the sun would rise a glorious day would unfold. His father would come bursting through the door, handsome and practically glowing. His laughter would fill the air, as if his illness was nothing.

But when Ryou opened his eyes he was still in a dark, stone room, with no one for company but the skeletons. And so he began to cry…

XXX

Emmy: Doesn't that just make YOU want to cry?! Make Ryou feel better by reading and reviewing!!!

Ryou: Um..

Emmy: IT WILL MAKE HIM HAPPY!!!

Ryou: oo Meep!


	4. Into the Tunnel

Emmy: I DID IT! I sat down and wrote another chapter for yea! It took many chocolate chip cookies but FINALLY I got my creative flow going! Also, I just finished my new Nancy Drew game, so that kinda delayed this for a few days, but NOW it's here!

Iyuna: Hello people

Emmy: I just want to thank all who read and review this story. YOU ROCK! I love you and this chapter is for YOU!

Iyuna: It is? oo

Emmy: YES IT IS! ...And too Iyuna my poor, poor Pookie with the dislocated knee!

Iyuna: Really I'm ok. I pushed back into place but I can't walk.

Emmy: SHE'S TERRIBLY ILL! I'm making her stay in bed and eat my cookies! YAY COOKIES! Ok, anyhow we'd better start shouldn't we?

Iyuna: oo ok

Emmy: ENJOY!

XXX

Into the Tunnel

_A soft, melodic voice…someone was whispering sweet words of kindness…A pair of soft grey eyes with a waterfall of angel feather hair hovered above him. It was so fuzzy, like looking into a pond of moving fish. The reflection of the world around was distorted. It swirled until he was running, and laughing. What joy they were having, what wonderful fun! _

"_Try and find me!" _

_Through the gate, into the garden, past the—_

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!"

"Wha…?", Ryou mumbled as he bleary blinked. He rubbed his eyes as someone chuckled.

"A late sleeper are you?" asked the all too familiar voice of Bakura. Ryou moaned and shot him an annoyed glare before leaning his head against the wall again.

"Go away…" he slurred. Why did the thief have to do that? His dream had been enjoyable, and familiar in a way, like a lost memory. Maybe if he went back to sleep now it would come back…

"Not a morning person I see," he continued. Ryou ignored him, trying to find his way back to dreamland but was having a hard time finding a comfortable spot on the wall. Growling in frustration he flipped his head to the other side and shut his eyes tightly. This only made Bakura chuckle again.

"Ra…Why must you consistently laugh like that?" Ryou murmured. "I don't see what's so funny…I'm trying to sleep…"

"Heh, rather bold aren't you? I thought surely something as feeble as you would learn better of talking back to his betters…Or is the little prince cranky because he need his 'beauty rest'?", Bakura replied.

"Yes I do need my 'beauty rest', which it looks like I'm not going to get thanks to you…" he groaned, opening one eye. "And what 'betters'?" he asked. "I don't see any betters…"

"Oh really?" Bakura asked, his cocky tone dropping dangerously. "Well then, until you recognize them I believe they'll be no meals for you, which happens to be the reason I woke you. I guess my actions were pointless. Now you have lost sleep and food." Ryou inwardly winced. He hadn't eaten the night they took him. It seemed like ages ago when really it had only been about a day. Sadly he looked down, biting back the urge to say he didn't care if Bakura fed him or not. He already knew what could happen if the thief was pushed too far. There was silence. Ryou kept his gaze on his injured leg, inspecting the splint. It held the entire leg firmly in place, and as he tried to move it slightly, found it to be quite heavy. One leg chained and one leg stiff. This would make it particularly hard to go to the bathroom…Not that he was looking forward to the bucket that awaited him…

Bakura noticed him staring at the leg. "You're lucky you're still alive…We don't need to repeat yesterday's adventure do we?" he asked, voice sharp. Ryou shook his head, choosing to remain mute. He was afraid if he spoke Bakura would demand to be called King or Master. Ryou refused to ever call him such a thing! This man was no such thing, and Ryou did not want to be lowered anymore than he already was by giving in!

"Good. I hope we shan't have to repeat it anytime in the future. Things can be so much easier if one were to just except them…" Ryou was still silent. "…And it would be a shame if I had to destroy a little flower such as yourself", he added lowly. Frowning Ryou looked up in confusion. Did he really just hear that? Bakura was grinning through half lidded eyes. For a moment Ryou wondered if he was drunk or something but he seemed somber enough as he pivoted and strutted right out the door.

'…_Flower?'_ he thought, puzzled and slightly on edge. What did Bakura mean? Had that been a compliment? The thief vexed him so…So calm and cool one moment but harsh and malicious the next. He always put off an aura of chilliness and intimidation as if he were a cobra ready to strike at any time. Yes that's what he was a cobra, and Ryou was the little mouse encircled by his coils. Shuddering, he thought of the day before and the snakes…They seemed fitting now.

XXX

"I win again."

"Bastard," Iyuna hissed. "This is the third time you have beaten me at this idiotic game. I refuse to play it a moment longer."

"This idiotic game is called Senete and it's not stupid, it's a game of logic," Marik replied, smirking at his victory. Iyuna snorted.

"Logic? Since when did you have a brain under all that hair?" she snapped, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat lazily. Marik scowled.

"I have more brains than you two put together," he replied, pointing to Malik who was once again practicing his aim.

"Hey you'd better watch what you say Marik, or next time my dagger might just slip…" Malik warned.

"Next time? Malik if you haven't noticed you haven't hit a single target yet," Marik pointed out smugly, gesturing to the targets set up along the wall. Malik glared at his brother and turned away.

"You just watch…" Taking a silk scarf from the table beside him, Malik wrapped it around his eyes.

"Oh here we go again. Duck and cover everyone", Iyuna called. Marik laughed but Malik paid her no attention. He raised a thick knife up to eye level, its blade catching the light in an eerie way.

'_Focus...'_ he told himself. _'Focus.'_ Taking a deep breath he relaxed, keeping his breathing as even as possible. _'I know where the target is. I can hit the target. I just have to be confident in my throw.'_ He felt the handle on his finger tips. It was heavier than it looked but, when thrown the right way, could speed through the air with all the grace and agility of a bird. _'Just let it flow…One…two…three!'_

There was a whooshing sound and then…silence. Malik peeked out from under the blindfold, wondering if he'd made it this time. His eyes widened in shock. Before him his King sat with a hard look on his face. For a fleeting moment a wave of horror washed over him and he wondered if he'd hit his leader, but then he saw it! The white haired one had his left hand raised, and in it was the knife. Marik and Iyuna were both silent. Each exchanged a look.

"M-my King…" Malik stammered. "I—!"

"You have to use your senses Malik," said Bakura. "Without that blindfold you could hit any target you focused on. With it you are crippled. You must learn to fight in such conditions where you might not be able to see. You must not only focus and relax but you must pay attention to the world around you. Listen. Use your nose and smell. Targets move, and if you can't see them you must use your other senses to find them." He tossed the knife back and Malik caught it but before he could say anything Bakura continued. "Put the blind fold back on." Nodding, Malik did so. There was a shuffling sound. He heard drawers opening and closing, some paper rustling and then more footsteps. They stopped right in front of him. There was an odd sound—like someone unscrewing a jar—and suddenly he felt something by his face. "Sniff." Malik did so, a few times. "What do you smell?" asked his leader. Malik frowned.

"Nothing my King…" he replied.

"Sniff again." Malik did so. There was something…he didn't know what…It was earthy…

"I smell…I can't describe it…"

"That's alright. Now, listen." Malik did. He could hear his soft breathing, Bakura's breathing…Behind him Iyuna or Marik, shifted in their seat…

"Do you hear it?"

"I hear breathing My King…" Malik replied.

"Now feel."

"Feel?"

"Yes, don't move your hands. Just relax. When your opponent moves, you should be able to feel it." Malik nodded. He could feel Bakura's breathing on his face…Marik and Iyuna weren't moving…Wait! There it was! Had he felt something? It was so brief, perhaps he had imagined it…Just a sort of soft wave…Was it his own breathing?

"Do you feel it?"

"I…I think so…" he replied, feeling unsure and embarrassed. The Thief King was testing his abilities and he was failing…in front of his friends too!

"Alright then." Malik could hear and feel Bakura take a step back and then walk to Malik's other side. "Attack."

"You my King?"

"No," he replied, and Malik felt him shake his head. "Attack your opponent."

"My…opponent?" Malik asked.

"Yes, did you not just sense him? Sense him again." Malik nodded and raised the knife. He had no idea what he was doing. What opponent?! Was he fighting some invisible person? No matter how much he focused he couldn't figure it out! He heard nothing, he smelt nothing, and he felt nothing! The pressure was making him nervous…Was everyone staring at him, waiting for him to make a move? Could they see his opponent? Swallowing he decided to take a leap of faith. Raising the knife to eye level he released it. There was a thunking sound and then a clatter. Grimacing Malik slid the blindfold off and turned around. Bakura was watching him arms crossed and Marik and Iyuna were smirking. Malik felt his stomach drop. Had he missed something really ease?

Turning he searched for the target…But found none!

"Huh…?" He looked around once again, but there was no one there! Had this all just been a joke?! He felt his cheeks get hot. "Where…is my opponent?" he asked, turning to face them again. "I don't see him!"

"Oh you don't?" Bakura asked, raising a brow. "Take a closer look." Malik turned back and scanned the room. Nobody…Nobody! Then—all of a sudden—his eyes focused on something….No…Blinking he gave the others an incredulous look.

"You don't mean…?" He pointed and Bakura smirked.

"Meet your new opponent. The hardest opponent you will ever face." Malik gaped at him before turning back to his 'opponent'. Before him, perched on a small table sat…

"A butterfly?" he asked flatly. Bakura nodded.

"I found that treasure yesterday, and thought I'd keep it. The hardest opponent you will ever face." Malik stared at the butterfly blankly.

"Uh-huh…" he said dumbly, still watching the butterfly. It had brilliant sapphire wings with a black rim.

"This opponent is so small it has no smell the human nose can detect, no sound for the ears to hear, and nothing more than a flick of its wings to feel", said the Thief King.

"Why can't I just crush it?" Malik muttered. Bakura chuckled.

"You won't be able to see it remember? And this is a skill builder for your dagger throwing." Bakura moved over and skillfully scooped the butterfly up into his hands, curling it into a loose fist. "Anyone could kill it with their bare hands…" Taking a jar in the other hand he quickly slipped the insect in his jar. It fluttered about before resting at the bottom of the jar, on a leaf. "What I'm teaching you to is real skill…" he said as he screwed the lid back on.

'_I still think I could just crush it…'_ Malik thought to himself. Bakura handed Malik the jar.

"Say hello to your new opponent. From now on, whenever you practice, you practice with him. Take care of it. If it dies before you are able to strike it, it will be your job to catch a new one." Malik frowned and took the jar, gazing at the prisoner within.

"Oh great…"

Suddenly the door flew open and all head turned to find Bam panting in the doorframe. He doubled over, catching his breath.

"My, my, what happened? Did you pee your pants and need to come home and change?" Iyuna asked. Bam shot her and glare and shook his head rapidly.

"Guards—heading this way!" he cried. The other four looked to their leader who narrowed his eyes.

"How many?" he asked.

"A lot—about fifteen!"

"How far?"

"Only a few miles off—they must have gotten a good tip. I think they know exactly where they're going!" he said, standing up straight again. Bakura nodded.

"Alright then…I guess moving day has come sooner than we expected. Marik." he looked at the other blonde. "Get the prince ready to go, you'll have to carry him most of the way I believe." Marik nodded and left immediately. "Malik," he continued, like a general instructing his army.

"Yes my King?"

"You're job is sealing off the entrance. If those guards are able to get past my traps, I'd rather not lose all my lovely little prizes." Malik nodded.

As he turned to walk out the door Bam had just entered Iyuna called, "Don't lose your new friend!" Malik sent her a playful glare before disappearing.

"Bam, Iyuna, you two gather anything we'll need. I haven't been to the Second Chamber in a while. Take everything we'll need."

"Yes sir," the chorused. Bam followed Iyuna through another door.

"What is he talking about?" Bam asked, after they were out of ear shot. "Aren't we going to fight them?" Iyuna snorted.

"No stupid. Don't you retain anything we teach you? The King has many hideouts, and this one is connected to one of his others. He won't mind losing the treasure's from just one when the next one has just as much. Of course, it's always annoying, but anything that is_ really_ precious to him, he'll get back or keep safe."

"But if the new hideout is connected to this one then won't the guards just use the same passageway?"

"No!" Iyuna snapped. "Because we're blocking both entrances…"

"Then how will we get back in?" Bam cried. Iyuna hit him upside the head.

"Fool! We can't come back and stay here if they KNOW this is one of the hideouts! It will never be safe again!" Bam scowled and rubbed his head.

"Alright I get the point…"

"Good. Now round up everything you can carry. Food, clothes, and anything else you don't want to leave behind."

XXXX

Ryou looked up when he heard the door to his chamber open. Surprisingly it was not Bakura, but Marik. Ryou wondered if he had come to check on Ryou's leg…

"Hello", he said softly. The man grunted a hello before kneeling down to unhook Ryou's leg. Blinking curiously, the Prince was about to ask why when Marik slide one arm under his knees and the other around his back.

"What are you doing?" Ryou yelped as he was lifted into the air.

"We're moving bases. Do you have to go to the bathroom, because there will be no stops along the way." Ryou shook his head. "Good."

"What do you mean 'moving bases?", he asked curiously. One out into the hallway Ryou looked around. He'd only seen that one area of the Thief King's hide out and was interested in what the rest might look like.

"I mean, we're moving to another hideout," he replied, carrying Ryou down a maze of carefully crafted paths. The hallways were smooth cave wall, and only lit by small hanging lamps. Ryou had never seen something like this before…It was oddly beautiful to him.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Because," was all Marik said. Ryou frowned, wishing to know more…Where were they going? How were they going to get there? Could this be the perfect time for Ryou to escape? Wait no…that's right. Without Marik he couldn't move…It was awkward. Ryou felt so odd being carried everywhere by a man he barely knew, especially when the man refused to talk to him.

Before he knew it they were heading down a small, very dimly lit corridor. At the end round found a small hole, naturally part of the hall.

'How are we going to get through that?' he wondered. 'We'd have to crawl…'

"Ready to go?" asked a voice. It was Bakura. Ryou turned his head to see the King behind them. Bakura look down at Ryou. "Sorry for the inconvenience little Prince, but we would have had to move anyhow. It's just a little earlier than I expected."

"Why are we moving?" Ryou asked. Because Marik was a little taller than the Thief King himself Ryou didn't really have to crane his neck at all to see eye to eye with the thief.

'_Bakura doesn't look as intimidating from up here,_' thought Ryou.

"It seems your daddy dearest has sent some troops out on search for us. The cheater…" Ryou's eyes widened. Troops were on the way to find him! He had to do something! He had to stall or scream or—

"Don't get any ideas," Bakura said sternly. "Else you want to be gagged and tied the rest of the journey."

"It's a long walk", Marik added, eyeing the boy. Ryou looked from one to the other then glared and turned away.

"Good decision," Bakura said, ruffling his hair a bit. Ryou waved his hand away, and huffed as he tried to fix his hair. Bakura chuckled.

"You're doing it again…" the pale boy murmured.

"Doing what?" Bakura asked with a grin.

"Laughing at me!" he replied indigently.

"But you amuse me," he drawled. Ryou, who couldn't think of a comeback, pouted and crossed his arms. He didn't want to amuse Bakura…he wasn't some sort of pet!

"We're ready my King," said a voice. This time Ryou turned to see three new people. There was a girl with long black hair and a shorter boy with short black hair who carried large sacks. The other was a tanned blonde boy. They were all looking at him too.

'_These were the ones who kidnapped me!' _

"Well…hello there _Prince_," said the girl, wrinkling her nose at the word, as if he repulsed her. Ryou frowned.

"We'll have time for pleasantries later," Bakura cut in. "Now we must leave. Malik, you sealed the entrance well?"

"Yes my King," said the other blonde. Ryou blinked in confusion. The boy was holding a jar…with a butterfly inside?

"Good. Alright everyone, let's get going. Bam you first." The black haired boy crouched down by the hole, which was neither part of the ground nor part of the ceiling. It was literally a hole in the middle of the cave wall. He shoved his sack through and then, like a rabbit crawled right onto the other side.

"Alright, next."

The girl went next, and after her the one called Malik. Malik—Marik—they seemed to be related.

"Ok, Marik hand him to me and you go. Then I'll pass him back once you're over," said Bakura. Marik nodded and to Ryou's extreme displeasure he has now being cradled by Bakura. Stiffening he looked down, but couldn't stop the fear that rose inside. He felt trapped in the arms of his capture. With a little bit of difficulty, due to his muscular frame, Marik managed to get through.

"Don't be so nervous…" Bakura hissed in his ear. "I don't bite." Ryou swallowed hard. "Heh…Alright now slide through." Bakura lowered Ryou down to the entrance and Ryou gripped the inside walls, crawling through with one leg dragging along. Marik gripped his hands on the other side and pulled him up. Stumbling slightly Ryou literally fell into his arms.

"Watch it…" Marik mumbled, before heaving him up. A second later Bakura slid through.

"Malik, Bam, come here," he ordered, pointing to a large rock in the corner. Ryou watched as all three men pushed it. Slowly, it began to move and within a few minutes covered the hole completely. "Good. Now let's be quick and get going." The four other nodded and they began walking.

It was quiet; no one seemed to want to talk. Ryou shivered. It was a lot colder here than it had been in his room…It must have been because they were further under the ground. He hoped there would be enough air…In fact where was the air coming from? He almost asked this aloud but decided against it.

This was going to be a long walk…

XXX

The sun was falling. Ra would soon be sleeping. Yugi stared out onto the desert plane from his perch on the rocky haven they'd spent most of the day in.

"This is a waste of time…" he heard one of the guards mutter.

"Seriously…why can't we just travel in the day?" the other replied.

"Because, the Pharaoh ordered us to only travel at night." Yugi replied, even though he knew they weren't really talking to him. There was some more muttering and Yugi sighed. He took a nibble of the bread packed, but couldn't bring himself to eat much more. He couldn't stop thinking…What if someone caught them or tried to rob them? What if something went wrong? He couldn't let the Pharaoh down…Oh but why?! Why had the Pharaoh put him in charge of this!?

'_Why me?'_ he thought. _'I'm nothing but a servant, a common errand boy! Why me? Why not a solider or a warrior or a noble!? Why not someone strong and powerful?' _If there was one thing Yugi knew, and had known ever since he was a small child, it was that he was nothing special. He was small and weak and powerless. He was always below someone else, and that's the way it had always been. That's the way Mother had raised him. 'Do your job and do it well.' she'd always say.

'_What can I do?'_ Yugi thought, hugging his knees to his chest. _'Why me? I'm just a servant, I can't do anything…'_

"Uh, hey, Shorty!" Yugi looked down and saw both guards watching him. "You gonna eat that?" one asked, pointing to his bread. Yugi shook his head and tossed it down. Both grabbed for it and began to fight over it. Yugi frowned and turned to look back at the desert rather than his feuding 'protectors'. Suddenly, he thought he saw something. Blinking, he looked again. Yes!

"What's that…" he said aloud, focusing on the figure walking alone over the sand. The figure was limping, or stumbling at least. Yugi watched until it fell over into the sand. His eyes widened. "Hey! There's someone out there!" he cried to the other men. They ignored him. "Hey!" he cried. This time both turned to face him.

"What?" one asked, irritated.

"There's someone out there! They've collapsed!" he replied frantically. All he got back were blank stares. "…Shouldn't we do something?" he cried. The guards looked at one another, and then shrugged.

"You're call…We're just here to make sure no one kills you…"

Looking back the collapsed form Yugi longed to go help but he was afraid…What if it was a trap? What if this was just a test to lure him out of hiding?

'_But there's no one else out there. The desert is empty for miles…' _ Knowing he had to make a quick decision, Yugi leapt down from the rock, jogging as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Hey!" he called. "Hey you!" The figure moved slightly, trying to get up, but fell back down again. He reached the person, out of breath. They were wearing a dark blue cloak.

"Hey…you…" he panted. "Are you…ok?"

The cloaked person moaned something but Yugi couldn't make out a word it said. Kneeling by the person he gently rolled them onto their back and pulled down the hood, letting the head rest in his arms. What he saw gave him quite a shock.

On the ground lay a young man. He looked a little older than Yugi and had very dark skin. His body was thin and boney, as though he hadn't eaten in days, and also very dirty, as were his clothes. But what surprised Yugi the most was his hair…It was almost exactly like Yugi's, although dirtier!

"S-Sir…? Are you alright?" he asked. The man moaned again and his eyes fluttered open. He had a dazed expression on his face.

"W-wa-…" he rasped. "Wa…ter…"

"Oh yes of course!" Yugi grabbed the leather canteen hanging around his waist and popped off the cork, bringing it to the man's mouth. The man coughed a bit but accepted the water with gratitude. Yugi felt his forehead.

'_He's so hot! It's a wonder he hasn't died of heat exhaustion!'_

"Sir, what's you're name?" Yugi asked. The man turned his head towards the sound of Yugi's voice. It took a moment for his eyes to focus. Yugi say they were a startling redish-purple. He opened his mouth but only managed to cough again. Yugi gave him another drink of water to clear his throat.

"My name…" he gasped. "I…I am…Ph…Pha-…ro…Atemu…" he slurred.

"Phro Atemu?" Yugi asked. The man hastily shook his head.

"I am…**Pharaoh Atemu**."

XXX

Emmy: MUAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER! Hehe I'm so evil!

Ryou: Please read and review all! It makes her happy so she doesn't have to make tons of cookies and get fat!


	5. Traveler

Emmy: My internet isn't working! TT So all the free time gave me time to write this next chapter of the story! D

Iyuna: Woo

Emmy: I hope you like it. I put a lot into it! I needed to develop the plot a little more. Next chapter we'll get to know the characters a bit more, and perhaps bring on some romance. looks at Iyuna with puppy dog eyes

Iyuna: ...cough Just because one of the characters has my name don't think its like me living out a fantasy. Also we'd all love to watch poor, little Ryou in a lemon getting abuse in ways he doesn't understand…evil smile light dim

Emmy: whistles innocently

Iyuna:light go back on Nah I'm too lazy.

Emmy: TT Ok...well, I gave the Pharaoh a name! Hooray! I just made up one by putting lots of letters together. And also, I tried to explain how they got air logically, for I, myself, wondered how they breathed down there.

Iyuna: Heh heh butterfly.

Emmy: So, I'll stop chattering and let you read!

Iyuna: Peace out.

XXX

Traveler

At this point I will stop to explain to you something. While we were traveling through the underground caverns I had no idea just how long we were down there or how far we went. Marik had told me there would be no stops but I know we stopped a few times to sleep and eat, although Bakura still gave me nothing.

I must say the caves were beautiful yes, although dark and creepy at times, since the only thing lighting our way were the lanterns Bakura and Malik had lit. Apparently the lanterns were kept in the tunnel, just for a situation such as ours. I wondered though how on earth the fire would burn if we were underground, because fire needed oxygen to burn. Then it occurred to me, there _must_ be oxygen somewhere or else we wouldn't have been able to breathe!

I remember asking Marik about it and he told me that there were holes all through the caverns that were connected to the outside, for we were traveling under a giant crevice in the desert that had once been a giant river. The very caverns we traveled in had once been filled with water, and the miniature tunnels around us that lead up to the surface brought in air now instead of water. It made sense, because I recalled the very year that river had dried up. It had been a major use in trade with foreign lands, and it also watered neighboring farmers' crops. Father had been very unhappy that year…

XXX

"Are we almost there yet?" whined Bam.

"No, you do realize its miles away don't you?" Malik asked.

"…Well how many miles left? I don't think I can carry this sack much farther."

"Oh yes you will," Iyuna snapped, regaining her grip on her own sack of supplies.

"Tired already Bam? Even Iyuna isn't tired and she's a girl!" Malik teased.

"She has the lighter sack that's why! She made me carry all the heavy stuff!" Bam cried.

"It will make you stronger," Iyuna replied. Then she turned her cold eyes on Malik. "What did you mean by that? Just because I'm a girl, you automatically assume I'm weak?" Malik blinked.

"No I didn't mean it like--!"

"You think that I'm going to get tired easily or something?" she snarled.

"No—Iyuna—!"

"You know Malik you should really learn to more of a gentleman…" she finished lowly. Malik stopped right in his steps and stared.

"A gentleman?!" he yelped.

"Maybe she's right," Marik said, pushing Malik along.

"Of course I'm right," Iyuna replied, striding along.

"Humph, and why in the world would I want to be like that?" he scoffed. "How many times have you ever gotten laid because you were a gentleman?" he asked turning to Ryou. The Prince's eyes widened, not expecting to be dragged in to the conversation.

"I, um…" he faltered, feeling his cheeks turn red. Malik turned back to Iyuna.

"See?!"

"Hey!" Ryou cried indignantly. The others all turned to look at him as they walked.

"What?" Malik asked. "Alright so you might have gotten a few…But they were probably just in it because you told them too." Ryou gasped.

"I—I would never—that would be—How dare you—you have no right to—!"

"Don't hurt yourself kid," said Marik. Ryou turned even redder. Malik was looking at him curiously.

"Well you are a Prince. Can you honestly tell me you don't have at least twenty beautiful women who will sit around all day and wait on you, caring to your every desire?" Malik asked. Ryou blinked.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Ryou asked. Malik's eye practically popped out of his head.

"Because you're the Prince! For Ra's sake! Really, how many slaves do you have?" he asked.

"I don't have any slaves…We have servants but I don't know how many…" he mumbled.

"Slave, servant, same thing," Malik said with a shrug. "What about bed slaves?"

"Bed slaves…?" Ryou repeated.

"Whores," explained Iyuna. "Concubines." Ryou frowned.

"I don't have any concubines…"

"WHAT?!" Both Bam and Malik were looking at him in a mixture of shock and horror. "What do you mean you don't have any concubines!?" Bam yelped.

"What kind of man are you?!" cried Malik. Ryou glared.

"The kind who doesn't have concubines…Why are you so surprised. What did you expect?" he asked.

"I room full of lovely women who would cater to my every whim. They would feed me the finest foods, massage me, and all the rest if you know what I mean," he smirked. Bam nodded and got a distant look, as if imaging it right then. Ryou shook his head.

"I don't know anyone in the palace with a room like that…" Malik raised a brow.

"You nobles are really thick…You could have it all but you're too busy counting your money and sending your guards into the city to harass upstanding citizens like us to see that." Ryou glared.

"You really don't know anything about the palace do you?" he asked. Malik narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, I haven't had the pleasure of visiting."

"Well it's not like you say it is. The only one who sits around dealing with money is the Treasurer…And even if someone did have a room like that they wouldn't use it, considering anyone with that kind of power would be Priests or Priestess. My Father has a wife, I highly doubt he needs a concubine…Besides, no one would have time to use it. There's a lot of work to be done."

"You can just make your servants do it for you," Bam pointed out. Ryou shook his head.

"Have servants dealing with the trade and affairs with other countries? I doubt it. There are things that must be done every day, like trading goods, designing and building pyramids, making sure the borders are secure and keeping the people of the city safe."

The thieves laughed at this. Malik snorted. "Keeping the people safe? Since when have you cared about the people?" Ryou was shocked at this. How could this man ask something like that? His Father lived for the people of his city! He did everything for them, to try and keep peace, to try and keep the land happy!

Ryou thought back to his childhood, and the glow he would always see on his Father's face after he'd just made a speech to the public or made an appearance, or even decreed a new law. His face would be practically glowing with Ra's light itself and Ryou knew than inside his father was truly happy. He could see it in the sparkle of his eyes and the way a large grin would spread across his face, perhaps evening releasing a jolly laugh. Now even, when he was bed ridden and unable to look out upon his people Ryou knew he still cared for them, thought about them and the future of his city. He could see the pain…The pain in his eyes, the longing to see the people who he ruled over…He could see the sadness...

"My Father has always cared about the people of this city…" he replied lowly, glaring daggers at the blonde. Malik rolled his eyes.

"That's what he tells you, and you believe it?"

"I know it," he replied, his voice faltering slightly, not because he was doubtful or afraid, but because it hurt him inside to think that anyone could think so lowly of his father, when his father loved them so much…His Father lived for the city. Ryou thought the city had always loved his Father…Who couldn't? Did other people feel the same as Malik…? Something suddenly went off in Ryou's head and his eyes widened slightly.

_What if other people feel this way? What if they hate him…and he doesn't even know it?'_ Ryou could see his father's face right now…That joy…Then the sadness…If more people felt this way his father wouldn't know… _"He loves the people so much…But, do they love him?" _If they didn't… _"Father would be heartbroken…"_

Malik shrugged and shook his head, as if Ryou didn't understand. The Prince glared a moment longer before turning to look the other way. For a while the only sound to be heard in the underground passage were the many pairs of footsteps as the group made it's way towards their new haven.

"…What were you saying before about Malik being a gentleman?" Bakura asked, saying his first words since their trip's beginning. Iyuna smirked.

"I was just saying the total opposite. Malik is about the farthest thing from a gentleman," she replied.

"That's it! What's your problem? Why have you suddenly cared whether I'm a proper gentleman or not?!" Malik growled in frustration.

"Well…" Iyuna said softly, fixing a half lidded seductive look on the blonde. "A true gentleman would have offered to help a poor girl with her heavy load…" Malik gulped and Ryou noticed Marik snickering. Iyuna slowed her pace so she was walking right beside Malik in a sensual mannor. "A real gentleman…Would be well mannered…courteous…" She leaned in to whisper by his ear. "Attentive…" Pulling away she slowed her pace even more until she was walking by Marik. "Like this gentleman right here…" Unexpectedly Ryou suddenly found himself cheek to cheek with the woman. Her breath was tickling his ear and he gasped. Malik looked just as shocked.

"I can be a gentleman!" he barked, sending an irritated look at Ryou, as if it was his fault this strange woman was suddenly breathing down his neck! Iyuna gave Ryou a seductive smirk and he felt his face turn bright pink. She slid her cheek away from his and strolled back over to Malik.

"Oh…" Iyuna asked, moving towards him slowly, teasingly. Batting her eyes she leaned close to him. Ryou watched with interest as Malik's eyes widened but he gave an almost excited grin, like a child receiving candy. Bam gave the two a look of disgust and stuck his finger in his mouth, pretending to vomit.

"Yes…I can be quite the gentleman, when the time is right…" he purred, looking her over through half lidded eyes. Iyuna's lips curved into a smirk.

"Well then…" She leaned closer, closing her eyes. Malik, smirked and as he leaned closer—

Iyuna shoved the sack into his hands. He faltered and blinked in confusion. "How kind of you _Sir_," she replied, snickering. Malik just stared at her in shock.

"Hey—wait a minute—!" he began to protest but she grabbed his cheeks in one hand, making him look like a fish, before giving his head a shake.

"What a gentleman!" she exclaimed. The other thieves burst into laughter as she let go, did a little dance around him, and winked. Ryou felt a little sorry for the blonde. His face was the darkest shade of maroon Ryou had ever seen.

'_He seems to actually like her…' _thought the Prince. Marik was shaking his head and Ryou looked up.

"He always falls for her tricks…" muttered Marik.

"They do this a lot?" Ryou asked. Marik looked down; frowning as if he'd forgotten Ryou was even there.

"Yes…sometimes…" Ryou looked back at the embarrassed Malik, who now was trying to hide his face behind his bangs. There was a look of hurt in his eyes he was trying to mask, along with embarrassment.

_Curious…' _thought Ryou.

XXX

His face was very handsome, even coated in sweat and dirt. His body, covered in ragged, warn, ripped, clothing, was lean and boney, but he looked as if he'd be quite muscular if he had enough nutrition. Yugi knew they had a job to do but he couldn't help stealing glances at the man every few moments, despretly wanting to stop and get him some more food or water.

After Yugi had carried/dragged the man called Atemu back to his camp they'd looked him over. He was quite weak, with a fever, muttering things in unconsciousness. All Yugi could do was lay him down and every now and then get him to drink a small amount of water. Afraid the man might choke, there was no way to feed him any of the food Yugi had.

Now as they traveled through the dark desert he couldn't help but want to stop, even though he knew he couldn't. He'd barely been able to convince the guards to take Atemu with them. Only after a long hour of Yugi's chatter on why it would be immoral and wrong to leave him did the two agree to take the man.

"Soon the sun will be rising," said the guard Yugi had discovered was named Honda. "We should stop in the next safe place."

"I don't see any safe places for miles…" the other guard, who had declared himself Jouno.

"Well, we can't stop until we find one," Yugi replied. On they rode. Yugi shielded his eyes as Ra's rays began to creep upward. His body was sore and cramped from riding through the night. All he wanted at the moment was a bath and a bed, but still he kept riding. An hour passed.

"The horses will need another rest soon," said Honda. They are just as weary and thirsty as us." Yugi sighed.

"Let's go just a bit further," he protested.

"But we're tired! We're hungry! We've been traveling all night! Give us a break!" Jouno cried. Yugi gave the two an apologetic look.

"We cannot risk being caught by bandits…" he argued.

"We won't!" Jouno snapped. "We'll only rest for a few minutes. How much harm could that do?"

"But…"

"Besides Shorty, with us here to protect you, what could happen?"

"But the Pharaoh said…"

"The Pharaoh wouldn't want us to pass out from lack of rest and food!" Jouno snarled. The two guards were glaring at him.

"Alright fine," Yugi agreed. "For a while."

While the guards sat on the ground, leaning against one another as they ate, Yugi unhooked the traveler from the horse he'd been tied to and propped him up by a sand dune. Feeling his forehead Yugi frowned deeply. The man was hot…Burning…He must have been in the sun too long. If they were back at the palace Yugi would have gotten him some ice to help cool him down…all he had now was a half filled water pouch, and that water certainly wasn't ice cold.

"Un…" The man stirred in his sleep.

"Sir?" Yugi asked. "Can you here me?" The man's fingers twitched and suddenly he began to cough and gasp. Eyes widening the young servant took his water pouch and, tilting the man's head back and holding it to keep him calm, poured a small trickle of water into his mouth. The traveler coughed a bit more but swallowed.

"Sir?" Yugi asked again. "…Atemu?"

The man's eyes opened immediately. He stared up at Yugi with the strangest look. Yugi felt his own eyes widen at the weariness in this man's eyes, but more than that, he was surprised at the show of gratefulness. In that one look he could tell this rouged man before him was thanking him, giving him that look.

"…A-Atemu?" Yugi asked, stuttering slightly. He shook his head, regaining his senses. "Do you need more water?" he asked. The traveler stared at up at him still, then slowly, nodded. Yugi quickly eased his head up again, but this time the traveler helped him, and was able to swallow the water with out a risk of choking.

"Thank you," the traveler rasped, licking his dry lips. "If you would please tell me…Where am I?" he asked, slowly sitting up.

"Truthfully I do not know exactly Sir…We're still in the desert, where we found you, although in a new location. I saw you wandering and you've been riding with us all night." The man looked around in a daze.

"Where…No…This makes…no sense…" Suddenly he began to stand up. Yugi quickly grabbed his arm.

"Sir, lay down, you're ill," he explained but the man began to stand again. Yugi didn't know what to do! "How long have you been out here Sir? Where are you from?" he asked, trying to ease him back down again. The man winced, allowing Yugi to keep him down this time, but he did not reply.

"Food…" he croaked. Yugi nodded, running over to the pack on his horse. As he searched for food his hand ran over something—a wooden box—

_I must not forget my mission.'_ He told himself. He kneeled by Atemu, propping a wadded up piece of cloth behind his head.

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable, I tried to find the best place…We have yet to find a proper haven," he explained, breaking the loaf of bread in his hands into tiny pieces. Atemu shook his head.

"Its fine…" he mumbled. Carefully, Yugi began to feed him the small bits of bread. He kept licking his lips, long dried and cracked, and soon they began to bleed.

"Oh here…" Yugi said. He disappeared for a moment then came back with a small leaf and began to rub the weary man's lips. Atemu winced and pulled away, giving Yugi a questioning look.

"That stings…" he said, almost accusingly. Yugi couldn't help but smile slightly.

"It's a leaf from the aloe plant, it will help you feel better," informed Yugi. The man relaxed slightly and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"Where is your home?" asked Yugi. The man shook his head and Yugi frowned. "What do you mean? You don't know where your home is?" The man shook his head again. "Then…Where are you from? What city?"

"I was born…in Luxor…" he replied weakly.

"That's where we're coming from!" Yugi cried cheerfully. "We can take you back with us. That is, after we have accomplished our task…" Yugi expected this man to be as gleeful as him but Atemu frowned.

"No…I must get there…soon as possible," he argued. "The city can not go without their leader…" Yugi frowned again.

"But we already have our wonderful Pharaoh," Yugi told him. Yami shook his head again only harder.

"I am the Pharaoh!" he cried loudly.

"But Sir--!"

"No…I am the Pharaoh!" Without warning the traveler opened his eyes and sat right up. Legs shaking he gripped Yugi's shoulder for support, and pushed himself up. Yugi was frozen in shock at his sudden outburst of strength, but it did not end there. With trembling legs he took a step forward, and then another, and another!

"Sir you must lay down!" Yugi cried, breaking from his trance. He jumped up and took Atemu's arm but the traveler just pushed him aside.

"You don't understand!" Atemu cried and he struggled forward, his low, deep voice booming across the desert. "I must return to Luxor! I am the Pharaoh! I am Pharaoh!" he cried. The guards, who had decided to start a game of cards, looked over.

"…He's lost it."

"Yup."

"This man has sun fever!" Yugi called to them, scowling.

Yugi wanted to grab him and set him back down but his own body wouldn't let him. The ill man, who only a second ago had seemed so weak and helpless, was suddenly storming with amazing power! Yugi hated to admit it, but he was…scared.

_He's ill, and he needs my help,'_ Yugi thought. _I shouldn't blame him for his own delusions.'_

"Sir—Atemu—lay down! You are too ill to march back to Luxor all on your own!" Yugi cried, grabbing his arm again. The man growled and glared at the small lad, who recoiled but held on tight. He looked right into the eyes that glared at him, and he could see the dazed, weary, sickness. He could see a cloud of mixed emotions swirling around. They stared at each other a moment longer before the man's legs gave way and he collapsed. Gasping Yugi tried to keep him up but found it a difficult task for a boy of his size.

"Um, guys? Could you give me a little help here?" Yugi called, but the guards were paying no attention to him. Awkwardly he dragged/carried the man once again back to his resting spot.

"I think we should leave soon…" Yugi said, after getting the traveler settled again.

XXX

Back at the palace Princess Elizabeth was sobbing in her bed chamber as a group of servants tried to relax her.

"My Princess, the guard's are already on the look out for our Prince. I'm sure they'll find him soon—!"

"Why haven't they found him already? It's been days!" she wailed. "Oh where is he? What horrible things are happening to him?!"

"Please Princess try to calm down, the Pharaoh says he's taken care of everything and soon the Prince will be home!" said another servant, as she rubbed the sobbing woman's back comfortingly. Elizabeth pulled away from the woman and slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me slave!" she cried. There was a silence in the room as all the servants looked at one another, some expressing anger, others expressing sadness. "I just want my husband back! I want my Ryou back! Get out! Get out now! I don't want to see anyone until Ryou is safe back here with me!" she screamed. The servants didn't have to be told twice. Everyone in the room filed out as she continued to wail on her queen sized bed.

"What a racket! Who on earth is making that terrible noise?!" Queen Mai snapped.

"Princess Elizabeth my Queen," replied the woman servant, as she gave a disapproving sniff.

"Make her stop Mother!" Anzu hissed as she attempted to stuff a biscuit down Zut the penguin's throat.

"I don't think even the gods could make her stop," grumbled Mai. "Come along Anzu we have some things to attend to…"

The Queen and Princess wandered along the corridors until they found themselves in an empty wing.

"Soon…soon after all these years of waiting will finally pay off," the queen said lowly. She smirked smugly, smoothing out her dress as she gazed into a hallway mirror.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked, as she toiled to keep the penguin in her arms still. It was giving squawk of protest. Mai shook her head as she gazed distastefully at her daughter.

"I'm talking about our plan. _My_ plan…I thought we were almost done for, what with Ryou needing a fiancée and that wretch Elizabeth taking your spot!"

"Yea…" Anzu hissed. "She's going to pay. What are we going to do with her mother? You can't let her marry Ryou. Then I'd never get to become queen!"

"Shh!" Mai hissed, peeking around to see if anyone might be listening. "Anzu keep your trap shut. Besides, we're not going to do anything. The Prince is gone, and who knows if he'll come back? Rien said he didn't know what the note meant. As long as he stays missing there will be no heir to the thrown…And Rien is not going to get better any time soon." At this she smirked, thinking of the fevered Pharaoh. "I'll make sure of that…And when the time comes I will accept my place as the new ruler of this land."

XXX

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

For what seemed like the millionth time Ryou awoke in a daze, confused for a moment before realizing where he was. Blinking he looked up, about to ask Marik why he'd awoken Ryou but he stopped as soon as he realized it wasn't the blonde Egyptian who was carrying him. Bakura smirked.

"Once again it looks like I've robbed you of your beauty rest," said the thief. Ryou's eyes widened and his whole body tensed at once again, being in his capture's arms.

"W-Where are we now?" he asked quickly, searching the chamber and giving him a reason not to meet the thief's eyes. Everyone was sitting in what appeared to be a small circular chamber. Iyuna and Marik were both crossing their arms and staring off into space, while Malik was taking a leak in the corner and Bam chewed on some type of vegetable. Ryou licked his lips—not at the sight of Malik urinating of course—but at the sight of the food. On cue, his stomach gave a growl, causing him to blush. Bakura snickered.

"You know, you wouldn't have to go hungry if you just did what you were told," said Bakura. Ryou ignored him, which was actually pretty hard to do, considering he was cradled in the man's arms. "Suit yourself…" Bakura replied. "It's nothing to me if you starve to death." The Thief raised his voice. "Alright everyone, breaks over, time to keep going."

"Go where?" Ryou asked. The only way he could see was a passageway, and he figured that was the one they'd already come through. Bakura grinned and cocked his head upwards. Ryou turned his head skyward and his jaw dropped. Above he saw a long hole in the roof of the cave that seemed to go on forever. "Up there…?" Ryou squeaked. The Thief nodded.

"Alright, Iyuna, climb up," Bakura ordered.

Iyuna nodded. With great agility and strength Iyuna leaped onto Marik's shoulders and then suddenly disappeared up into the dark passage. Ryou gulped as he watched her nimble form disappear. Would he have to climb too? Could he climb that thing, without the use of his leg? Would he be able even with the use of his leg?

"Don't worry…" Bakura said with a low chuckle. Ryou could feel the vibrations coming from his chest. He felt his heart quickening as fear rose inside of him. He didn't like this, not one bit.

_It's dark up there…'_ Ryou thought. _And no one can hold a lantern and climb at the same time.'_

They waited in silence, and Ryou seemed to be the only one worried. He fidgeted nervously and it took a glance from the Thief King to make him still.

"I said don't worry…" he repeated in slight irritation. Ryou sighed, trying to calm himself down. As he did this something dropped from the shaft. It took him a moment to realize what it was—a rope ladder!

"Did she climb all the way up there without the ladder?" Ryou asked softly. Bakura nodded.

"Iyuna doesn't seem it, but she's very strong, and very flexible," explained the other white haired man.

"Yea…" said Malik as he began to climb the ladder. "She has an amazing body…" Bam shook his head and pretended to vomit again, following Malik.

"Malik, you're talking about my sister here—!"

"**I told you never to say that!" **boomed Iyuna's voice. It echoed throughout the whole cave.

"Damn…" Bam muttered, before disappearing after Malik.

"Heh…" Marik smirked.

"Alright Prince, our turn," said the Thief King.

"I don't want to," Ryou whispered, before he could stop himself. "I-I mean--,"

"For the third time, don't worry…" the thief whispered in reassurance. Gently, he set Ryou down on his own two feet. Not having stood in a while, Ryou's legs wobbled unsurely, and his right leg hung limply. "Wrap your arms around my neck," Bakura instructed, turning around. Cautiously Ryou did so. It felt odd when Bakura began to walk, and instinctively he wrapped his good leg around the man's middle for support. "Hold on tight," the thief warned.

As they ascended the dark shaft Ryou clenched his eyes shut and berried his face into the back of Bakura's cloak. The walls were so close—he felt trapped—it was dark all around. It reminded him of the Pit…He shivered. All he could do was hold on for dear life. Without realizing it, Ryou began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Prince…" he heard Marik say from down below. Ryou whimpered uneasily but took a deep breath. His arms were tired, and his hunger and a lack of strength didn't help. He wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer.

"Are we almost there?" he inquired, not recognized his own voice do to its high pitch. He cleared his throat. "I don't think I can't hold on much longer…"

"Just hold tight, it's only a bit further," replied Bakura.

"You'd better not fall onto my face kid," he heard Marik growl from below them. Bakura laughed and Ryou couldn't help but smile slightly. Cautiously he opened his eyes. The shaft was not so dark now. Looking up he saw a light above them. For a moment he gazed in wonder, it looked as if they were climbing up to the Heavens. The sight was beautiful.

"Wow…" he said aloud.

"Hold your applause, here comes the grand finale," said Bakura as they drew near the top. Ryou had to close his eyes, for he was used to the dark and the light blinded him temporarily. He felt Bakura climb onto solid ground. A wave of fresh air hit him and he grinned. Oh he hadn't realized just how much he missed fresh air! Being down in the caverns had made him feel constantly sluggish.

"You can open your eyes now," he heard Malik say. Ryou blinked a bit, trying to get used to the light. At first things were fuzzy but then they came into focus. He gasped.

It had to be the most beautiful sigh imaginable. Ryou thought so at least. After spending years in a city, he'd never ventured out much due to his sensitive skin and odd appearance. Now, for the first time, Ryou was glad he'd been kidnapped. Before him lay what seemed the entire desert. In front was a giant crevice, with a rocky trail going down both sides. It looked like an entire city could have been built inside. There were giant rock structures standing tall, the rising sun causing them to cast great shadows across the crevice floor. Beyond the rock world below him he could see miles and miles of rolling desert. It was like miles of gold, not flat, but rounded, with many rolling hills. Far, far off he could make out the structure of the pyramids and the city, nothing more than a tiny dot on the horizon.

"Wow…" Ryou sighed.

"Awesome…" said Bam, who was also staring in wonder. For a moment the entire group of people stopped to look out, silently appreciating the beauty before them. Wind began to blow, tossing Ryou's hair this way and that, but he didn't care. It felt good. For that moment, he abandoned all fear, of where he was, of what the future might hold, and smiled to himself, truly content. He felt, and seemed to be, on top of the world.

"_I'll take you up here one day Father,"_ he thought. _"I promise, you'll get to see Egypt like I see it now…"_

XXX

Emmy: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! It will REALLY inspire me! If you have a heart and are reading this story please just give me a review to let me know you're there!

Ryou: It would make her really happy!

Emmy: It would make Iyuna happy too!


	6. The Hunger

Emmy: First off, I'm sorry this took so long. What can I say? High school takes up a lot of my time! I'm in a play right now and in marching band, and add homework to that! But I didn't manage to find some free time to spell check the last chapter and I made a promise to myself that I would not post this one until it had been thoroughly checked! Give a special thanks this chapter for Myra the beta!

Oh, and I changed the Pharaoh's name to Rien, because his name in the last chapter was only supposed to be temporary until I thought of a different one. So the NEW one is Rien.

XXX

The Hunger

From his bed in the palace the Pharaoh could see the sun rising through his window. Lying still he gazed at the golden orb. It reminded him of a golden eye, watching the city all day until the moon came to relieve it of its duties. The moon…so lovely, with fine milky skin, cloudy eyes…

"_Rien…"_

"My love…"

"_Look at our lovely children…"_

"Why did you have to leave me…?"

"_So beautiful…"_

"Where have you gone…?"

"_Our children…"_

"Don't you know I need you…"

"_Our greatest treasures…"_

"My heart grows heavy…"

"_So beautiful…"_

"I miss you…"

"_I love you."_

"I love you…"

"_And I love them…"_

"I need you…"

A lone tear trickled down the lonely Pharaoh's face as he stared out at the rising sun, wishing more now that the moon would come back. The moon, with her soft, silver glow; with her whispers, her soft spoken lullabies collected over time. He closed his eyes and turned away from the upcoming day. When the sun came to play the moon went to rest, as it was every night.

"_Except for this sun, who is always at rest_," the Pharaoh thought bitterly. Then he instantly felt a wave of sadness wash over his body, consuming him. _"My love…my children…What good is a Pharaoh who can't protect his own family?"_ Under the sheet he clenched his fists. Then he looked out once again.

"Come home…"

XXX

"So, what was that comment about my body earlier Malik?" Iyuna asked casually with a smirk. Malik's eyes widened.

"Uhh…" Bam hit Malik on the back of the head. "What was that for?!" Malik asked, glaring at the younger boy.

"For thinking dirty thoughts about my sis—OW!" Iyuna swiftly hit him over the head with a loaf of bread.

"—er, Iyuna," he finished, rubbing his head and scooting a bit further away from the glaring girl.

Ryou watched from the corner as the thieves laughed and chattered amongst themselves. He released a sigh. The new hideout was not exactly underground as the first had been, but rather in a cave. It was not as big as the first one, in fact it was quite primitive. There weren't rooms, there was just one large cavern that went deep into the mountain, with piles upon piles of stolen treasures stacked against the walls. Ryou guessed they must have been from many, many tombs. He shivered, thinking of all the tombs Bakura must have defiled, and here they were, living with the stolen treasures, the loot of many Pharaohs.

'_I shall make sure my Father's tomb is never defiled,'_ he thought, but instantly regretted it. _'I must not think like that. I can't think like that!'_

"Who's hungry?" asked Bam. All of the thieves shouted in their eagerness and soon an arrangement of food was being passed around the room. Ryou looked longingly at the bread, the apples, and the millet.

'_Don't think about it,'_ he told himself. _'Just don't think about it…'_

He found this quite hard though, when Bakura gave an evil grin and began chomping, _loudly_, on an onion. Ryou glared and turned away, covering his ears from their noisy eating and chatter. Silently he scowled and gazed at the cave wall in front of him. The thieves were having a jolly old time, and Ryou was sitting there, on the floor, miles from home! They were busy stuffing their faces while he was stuck there, worrying about his Father. His Father…

"Hey you!" someone called loudly. Ryou blinked and turned.

"My name is Ryou…" he snapped. The thieves at the table snickered. Malik was the one to roll his eyes and hold up a bowl of dates.

"Hungry?" he asked. Ryou's was slightly surprised. He was about to nod his head and cry 'Yes!' when Bakura interfered.

"Do not feed him," commanded Bakura. The other thieves turned to look at him in confusion. Bakura's voice was stern. "He will get food when he learns to respect his betters." Malik shrugged and stuffed at date into his mouth. Ryou's shoulders slumped, his last bit of hope dying. Bakura was not going to cave in.

'_Then neither will I,' _thought Ryou. _'I'd rather starve that give into him!' _Deep down Ryou knew this was probably wasn't true. He had a strong will, as strong as any man's, but there was only so long his body could go without nourishment. Eventually he would have to give into the _want_…

"Hmm, perhaps the Prince should be taken to his new room?" Bakura suggested.

"What?" Ryou asked. "New room?" he repeated. Bakura nodded and stood up.

"Come here," Bakura stood up and walked over to Ryou who instantly scooted away.

"I can walk on my own!" he cried. Bakura raised a brow.

"Can you now?" he asked. Ryou nodded, but truthfully he wasn't sure if he could or not. Bakura gave him a skeptical look and Ryou narrowed his eyes. Biting his lower lip he grabbed the cave wall with one hand and lifted himself up with his left leg. It wasn't to hard, he could stand easily balanced, so long as he didn't put any pressure on his right leg. Bakura smirked.

"You can stand, but can you _walk_?" he asked. Carefully Ryou set his right leg down slowly and tested to see how much pressure he could put on it without it hurting. Instantly a jolt of pain shot through his leg, causing him to jump. Bakura shook his head and Ryou growled and tried again. He discovered if he walked on the very edge of his foot it didn't hurt so much.

"Just watch…" Ryou replied. He took a step, and then quickly took another, his hand leaving the wall. The royal boy gave Bakura a triumphant grin. "I told you—!" Suddenly, as he tried to take another step, he lost his balance and fell back. The thief grabbed him before he could touch the ground.

Iyuna, Bam and the two blondes broke into laughter at the Prince's blunder. His face reddened in embarrassment and he looked down as Bakura lifted him up and began to walk further into the cave. Ra, now he looked like a fool…

They walked in the dark. Ryou could not understand how Bakura saw in the dark so easily.

"I could've walked on my own…if you hadn't have pushed me into that pit!" Ryou said, feeling pinpricks in the corners of his eyes. Oh no, he couldn't, he was NOT going to cry in front of the thief! It would just add to his embarrassment. Bakura narrowed his eyes dangerously at Ryou and tightened his grip on the boy slightly.

"You dare speak to me in such a way? Do it again and I'll come up with something even worse than the Pit, I promise you that. You're injured leg is your own fault for disobeying me," he replied coldly. "If you would stop being a pompous ass and obey me this could be a lot easier for the both of us." Ryou didn't reply.

Finally he asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Back to the very end of this cave," he replied in a matter of fact manner.

"The very back…?" Ryou echoed again. _'No!'_ he thought. "I'm tired of being in the dark," Ryou said meekly. "I want to go back outside…"

Bakura snorted. "Do you now? Well, maybe, once you learn how to behave, you'll get to see the sun again. Until then, you stay here," he replied firmly. He stopped in a chamber with one smaller passage inside it, but that passage had a curtain covering it up.

"In there?" Ryou asked. Bakura nodded and smirked. Confused, Ryou tried to squint through the almost translucent material hanging from the passage way's entrance but could make out nothing.

Inside it was just as dark as the rest off the cave, but suddenly a light flickered on and Ryou's eyes widened. It had to be the fanciest part of the entire cave. Inside the small room was a large mattress with beautiful blankets, statues and pots were not simply stacked up as storage, but positioned as decorations! Pearls and gold necklaces hung all around the walls and the floor was decorated with fancy rugs. The Prince was bewildered.

"This is my new room? This bed is for me…?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Bakura laughed.

"Why of course it isn't. That's _my_ bed!" Turning to the corer of the room Bakura dumped Ryou on a carpet. This earned a yelp from the prince. Ryou hissed when his injured leg thumped against the floor. Bakura put his hands on his hips and laughed again.

"That is your bed."

Ryou looked around. "No chains?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why would we need them? There is no way you could escape with a leg like that, and even if you were able to crawl how far do you think you'd get before someone caught you?" Bakura pointed out. "Besides, were would you go?"

Ryou thought about this. Where could he go? It was the second time Ryou suddenly realized there was no way to escape. He could not walk, nor run and he could defiantly not make it back to the city. His heart sank as this realization struck him. Bakura chucked at his sudden sad face and patted his head. "So you finally understand now?"

Ryou pulled away, glaring. The thief gave an irritated frown but it instantly it spread out into an evil smirk. He slipped his hand into his robe. When it appeared again it was holding a luscious looking apple. He gave a deep chuckle and casually turned it around in his hands as if inspecting for the slightest bruise. Ryou watched it as well, captivated. Oh it looked so good…There was not a bruise or soft spot on it! Unknowingly he licked his lips. Bakura, pretending not to notice Ryou in the slightest, tossed the apple from one hand to the other before bringing it to his lips and inhaling its scent deeply. Ryou inched forward slightly, as if to catch some of the scent as well. Grinning the thief let it hover there a moment, before chomping down. Ryou watched as the apple juices dripped down Bakura's chin and to the floor. He gulped, his own mouth watering.

"Delicious," Bakura purred, after swallowing. Ryou bit his lower lip anxiously. This was torture. He began to feel the dull, constant, pain in his stomach that he'd been trying to ignore. Bakura smirked down at him. "Would you like a bite…?" he asked. Ryou nodded, looking at it longingly. Bakura looked back at his apple, taking another bite. Inwardly Ryou winced. Grinning Bakura crouched down, offering the apple to Ryou. The Prince frowned suspiciously. Cautiously he reached out to take it. Just as his finger brushed its rosy surface Bakura pulled away. "Ah ah ah…" he mock scolded. "You must ask nicely," instructed Bakura. Ryou glowered at him. He would not give in, he would not! But…he was so hungry, and the apple looked so good! "Well?" asked Bakura, dangling it in front of his face.

Sighing, Ryou dropped his head in defeat. "May I have the apple please?" he asked. Bakura's grin widened.

"May I have the apple please what?" he asked, putting a hand to his ear. Ryou closed his eyes.

"May I have the apple please…Thief King Bakura?" Bakura chucked again, triumphant.

"Hmm…I don't know…" he replied, spinning the apple in his fingers. Ryou's head shot up!

"But you said—!" Suddenly the apple was stuffed right into his mouth. Ryou blinked in surprise and Bakura laughed, clapping his hands in amusement. Ryou's brow knitted together as he bit deep into the fruit. It must have been the most delicious thing Ryou had ever eaten; so juicy and sweet!

"See how much more rewarding it is when you just obey me?" asked the thief King, patting Ryou's head again. Ryou shot him a look, but continued to scarf down his prize. Bakura took delight in how much control he had over the Prince, how he could reduce him to such a level of desperation. "Good boy. You stay here now, and maybe I'll send someone to collect you later for a bit of fresh air." Bakura turned to leave but suddenly stopped and looked back at him. "Stay off the bed," he added firmly. "I see you on it and you'll pay." Ryou nodded, but as soon as Bakura was out of the room he rolled his eyes.

XXX

Ryou sat there on the rug for a long time. After finishing the apple for all it's worth he amused himself by tossing it's core into the air and catching it, but eventually he missed it and the core rolled under the bed. He didn't really care though, for he'd already lost interest and his hands were sticky enough as it was.

It felt good to have something in his stomach, _really_ good, but now he'd been left alone with nothing do to, and there was only so long that he could worry.

He actually was glad when Bakura returned to take him outside.

"Bam, you're in charge of Ryou for the first watch," Bakura instructed the youngest thief.

"Yes my King," replied Bam, who eyed Ryou. The young prince was sitting on the edge on the cliff, grinning as he looked out over the entire desert. Bakura smirked at the Prince's perkiness and whispered to Bam, "All you have to do is watch for those who want to claim him. Try not to screw it up." Bam flushed and nodded.

"No worried my King, you can trust me," he replied, which earned him a bop on the head. Bam's eyes widened and he gave Bakura a quizzical look. Bakura gave a smug grin.

"First rule of the thief; Trust no one," Bakura scolded. Bam raised a brow.

"With all due respect My King, if we're not supposed to trust anyone, how can we trust you?" Bakura gave an insane grin.

"You can't," he replied before chuckling maniacally. "And I can't trust you. But I can trust that you will do as you are told because you want to keep all your limbs intact," he added darkly.

"Right, as always, my King," said Bam, giving a fake grin. Bakura snorted and walked over to the Prince, who was busy breathing in the fresh air and feeling the cool wind flow through his hair.

"You Prince," the thief started, crouching beside him, "Will do as Bam commands. You will not make a scene or attempt to escape, unless you want to spend the rest of your days breathing in the dust from the rugs of my room." Ryou looked up and nodded solemnly. "What do you say…?" Bakura asked, giving a cat-like grin.

"Yes King Bakura…" he replied lowly.

"Good boy," the King replied, patting his head as he had done before. When he turned to leave Ryou wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at the man's back. This caused the black haired boy beside him to snicker. Bakura turned sharply, eyes gazing at them narrowing. Both quickly pretended to act natural.

When Bakura was gone Ryou let out a sigh.

"Hey, you, Prince, Ryou, that's you're name right?" he asked. Ryou nodded.

"And you're Bam right?"

"Uh-huh. Listen, while you're out here you're under my orders, got it? Anything I say goes," declared Bam, crossing his arms and smirking, almost like Bakura, but on the young boy it looked more foolish than intimidating. Ryou blinked, unfazed.

"Is Iyuna really your sister?" he asked randomly. Bam's smirk fell and his ego seemed to deflate a bit.

"Yes…but don't let her catch you saying that. You'll regret it." Ryou couldn't help but smile.

"You two look similar, but pardon me for saying you don't seem a bit alike," was Ryou's reply. Bam shrugged and sat down by him.

"Yea, we're really different. She's older, and better at everything than me—well almost everything. There is one thing but…She's sneakier, faster, with better aim, and better reflexes, but there's one thing I have…" Bam rolled his eyes. Ryou studied the thief for a moment. Comparing the boy to Bakura, Bam was practically normal. He seemed like your regular average street kid to Ryou, not cold and hard, and he defiantly was not very serious or composed as he sat cross legged with his head resting in his right palm.

"What's the one thing you're better at?" Ryou asked curiously. Bam glanced at Ryou, cheeks reddening slightly.

"Ah…it's nothing," he replied, waving the question away.

"But you said you were better than her at one thing, what one thing is that?" he pressed. For some reason…Now that Bakura was gone…Ryou didn't feel nervous anymore. He wanted to have an actual conversation with someone, even if that someone had helped in his kidnapping. If Ryou remembered correctly Bam had been the one he kicked, the one who had almost fallen out the window!

Bam shrugged, idly inspecting his fingers for dirt. "It's nothing really…Well…you see…Iyuna thinks music and singing and stuff like that is stupid…But I really like it."

"You sing?" questioned Ryou, taken aback. He's never heard of a thief singing! Well…he supposed it wasn't impossible, but it just seemed incredibly out of character to him. Bam sighed and nodded.

"I know what you're thinking. You wouldn't think a henchman of the Thief King would enjoy spending his free time singing and writing songs would you?" he asked flatly.

"Well, honestly, no I wouldn't," Ryou replied, "But it's not a bad thing."

The black haired boy snorted, rolling his eyes. "Tell that to everyone else," he replied lowly. There was an uncomfortable silence.

Ryou broke it by asking, "So…is working for Bakura…fun?" Bam actually broke into laugher, but it gradually became strained as his face fell.

"Sure…fun," he replied. "That's not really the best word to describe it. It's just…a job. It's my job and I do the best I can at it but I'm a total screw up anyway." He sighed. "I'm only really in the group because Iyuna convinced Bakura to let me in…" Ryou was silent and it took a few moments for Bam to realize he wanted him to continue. So Bam did. "Well see it all started about a year ago when Iyuna ran away from home…Don't tell her I told you this but she and our dad never really got a long…They argued constantly about her future. He wanted her to marry this man, the son of a blacksmith, but Iyuna was completely against the idea."

"One night I caught her running away, but didn't say anything. Honestly…I thought it would be neat to run away. When Iyuna and I were little we actually got along, if you can believe that. We would make believe our own adventures. Fetching some fruit from the market would become a top secret mission to fetch powerful weapons for the Pharaoh. Heh…those were good times…Anyway, I followed her. She was hitchhiking out of town on a trader's wagon. I simply told her if she didn't take me with her, I'd tell Father. She punched me in the face and I went home crying."

"We never found her, she was long gone…But about five months ago I decided to leave home as well. My folks wanted me to join the Pharaoh's army. Call me a coward if you wish, you'd be right…But I really don't want to go to war. So I skipped town. Eventually I found myself in the middle of Nowheresville with practically nothing but the shirt on my back. I had very little money…So you know what? I thought I'd spend it on something worth while. There was a pretty, little harem dancer in the village square prancing around…"

"Let me guess," said Ryou. "Iyuna?"

"Iyuna," he said, nodding gravely. "Well, you probably can't imagine what it's like to see your sister for the first time in over a year and ask her to give you a lap dance. Truthfully I didn't know it was her until she punched me. I remembered that punch from oh so long ago, and instantly knew."

"She told me to go home, I begged her to let me stay with her. After about an hour of yelling and pleading she told me she wasn't really a harem dancer; that she was 'under cover.' And that's how I discovered my sister was under the command of a Thief King! Imagine my surprise when she told me she'd been trained to rob and kill."

"You guess the rest from there," finished Bam. "She was mortified that she had to ask Bakura if I could stay with them. He asked why, she said I was her little brother. Ever since that day I have done nothing but put shame to her name."

'_That's sad,' _thought Ryou. _'He must be a real klutzes, considering the mishap during my kidnapping.'_ The Prince studied him for a moment. Bam was staring out at the desert, blue-grey eyes gazing off into nothing. Compared to the other thieves, Bam was a kid, just like Ryou. Ryou was only a year older.

"How old is Iyuna?" Ryou asked inquisitively.

"She's only a year older than me…Eighteen. If you're wondering Malik is eighteen too, but barely. He just turned two months ago. As soon as that happened he kept going on about how he was so mature, and kept trying to hit on my sister. That guy never gives up and it annoys me so much! I told him if he ever touched her I'd clobber him but he just laughed in my face…And Marik—wait, why am I telling you this?" Bam suddenly asked, then sighed, putting his face in his hands. "It's none of your business you know."

Ryou shrugged. "I was just trying to make conversation."

"Are kidnappers and their prisoners supposed to make conversation?" asked Bam. Ryou shrugged.

"I can't see why not," he said pleasantly. Bam shook his head as if to dismiss the subject. Heaving a sigh Ryou gave up on conversation and closed his eyes, enjoying the air.

Hours passed and the sun moved, fully visible in an orange sky, but still not high enough for it to be noon. There was not one cloud, Ryou noticed. He wondered if there'd been any rain while he was underground. Ryou always enjoyed going out in the rain, just to feel the coolness run over his skin.

'_Maybe it will rain in a few days,'_ he thought. _'Ra knows it couldn't hurt anything…'_

XXX

Hot sand kicked up into Yugi's face, burning his eyes and coating his throat. He coughed, retying the cloth that was supposed to protect his face from the sandstorm. It had come out of no where, a sudden guest of wind had moved in. Loose sand was everywhere, in Yugi's hair, in his ears, and it even hit his eyes at times. That stung the worst, and he expected to start crying tears of blood. No one dared to open their mouths, but the message was clear. Find shelter, as soon as possible.

'_For now I hope Atemu stays unconscious until it's over,'_ thought the small hero. He planned to ride it out, there was only so long the storm could last and it wasn't even that strong, the horses however though differently, whining and shaking their heads in protest. 'I'm sorry,' Yugi grimly thought in his head. _'I know you hate this but we have no protection anyway. Just keep going forward and perhaps we'll find a big enough sand dune or a rock to hide behind.'_

But as they kept riding, the storm only seemed to get _worse_. Now, the sand felt like mini blades on Yugi's skin, hitting him roughly. He could feel his skin being rubbed away by the harsh grains. They would have to find a shelter soon, he knew. The guards, who he was sure pretty much hated him by now, were falling slightly behind, giving into their horses' protests.

"Keep going!" he shouted, putting an arm up to block as much sand as possible. Jouno and Honda continued to fall back. He growled in frustration. They wouldn't listen to him anymore! Yugi figured it was probably because he was nothing but a servant and they were soldiers. The ranking was not too far apart, but far enough for Jouno and Honda.

"We have to keep going!" he ordered, a handful of sand flying into his mouth. _'They're not going to listen.'_ He thought. _'They're going to stop, and now Honda is carrying the chest…'_

XXX

Sighing Ryou tried to spark up conversation once more.

"Can you play an instrument?" he asked. Bam blinked.

"Um, yea. Iyuna was able to convince Bakura it was a good skill to have, so that when she went 'undercover' as a harem she'd have someone handy to play music for her."

Suddenly, something inside Ryou awoke; something he had never felt the urge to do before. He wanted to smirk. He held back of course, afraid he'd look too much like Bakura.

'_That's a scary thought.'_

The reason he wanted to smirk however, was because he had the sudden urge to be devious.

"You know…" he began casually, drawing patterns in the sandy rock with his finger. "I could probably get you a job at the palace," he offered. "As an entertainer. If you sing and play well I'm sure I could get you a job. There's always someone who could use some cheering up or relaxing music."

Bam just stared at him for a few minutes. "Really?" he asked. "No joke?" he growled, narrowing his eyes.

"No joke," replied Ryou, with what he hoped was a trustworthy grin. "I could you job when I go back to the palace…"

Bam's face went hard. "Oh, I see. Sure, if I help you _escape_ you'll give me a job at the palace? Nice try Prince, but I'm not letting you go. I'm not an idiot you know." Ryou frowned, opening his mouth to say something but fumbling over his own tongue.

"I never said that—I was just—"

"Save it," muttered Bam. "My shift is over." Ryou was puzzled by his words until he realized Malik was walking towards them, butterfly jar in hand.

"Hey kids," greeted an unenthused Malik. He looked quite aggravated and Ryou imagined 'babysitting duty' was not the highlight of anyone's day. Ryou didn't really care though. If they were going to kidnap him, they were going to have to deal with him!

"Boy it's windy out here," commented Malik as he scratched his stomach. "Good thing we're up here and not down there." He pointed and Ryou followed the tip of his finger, until he saw a small, brown, cloud far off to their left.

"What is that thing?" Ryou asked with a frown.

"Sandstorm," replied Malik, eyes narrowing. The three were silent, listening to the distant sounds of the whistling wind.

"It doesn't look too big though, so it's not that dangerous right?" Ryou asked. Truthfully he had never seen a real sandstorm. He's read about them of course (he'd read about most things, being cooped up in the palace his entire life) and from what he recalled they were extremely dangerous.

"It's not big now…But it will grow," replied Malik, his voice tight. "…But don't worry, it's not coming at us, and even if it was, we could seek refuge in the hideout," he added, casually stretching his arms. "No worries."

The dark haired boy walked away wordlessly and Ryou suddenly felt guilty. _'Why should I feel guilty? He kidnapped me!'_ Ryou protested in outrage. It was only after a few moments of sulking did he realize why. _'He was the first person to actually talk to me…Really talk with me. He told me his life story for Ra's sake…But he's still a thief, a young one...but not stupid.'_

"Defiantly not stupid."

"What did you say Prince boy?" asked Malik, who continued to stretch.

"Nothing…"

XXX

"You _have_ to keep going!"

"It's only getting worse! Only an idiot would go into that!" Jouno hollered, pointing towards the fuzzy, brown haze approaching them.

Yugi licked his dry lips, heart pounding. The storm was worsening. No, scratch that. They had never been in a storm, they had been in a slight breeze. What was looming on the horizon, what was quickly drawing closer and closer,_ that_ was a storm! Yugi's mind was racing. He had to act quickly. Every second that went by was another second closer to almost certain death. They needed something, anything to take refuge from! If the threesome could not find something to protect themselves, the storm would most certainly kill them. He winced at the though of the harsh bits of sand slowly rubbing away his skin.

'_If it doesn't skin us alive it will burry us first…'_

The other man turned their horses. "You're as crazy as that hitchhiker to keep going! Die if you want, we're leaving!" Honda bellowed over the roaring wind.

"No! You can't take the chest! The Pharaoh needs us to deliver it to where it's supposed to be!" Yugi cried.

"The Pharaoh wouldn't want us to die in the process!" Jouno snarled. He glared at Yugi, clenching the horse's reigns tightly. "I'm through with listening to you Shrimpy! We're getting out of here!"

"No! You can't! If we just--!" suddenly something caught Yugi's eye. He squinted, blocking the sun from his face. On the horizon…was that what he thought it was?

"Look!" he cried. "Look! Straight ahead!" The other turned their heads in question. "It looks like trench!"

'_The Pharaoh told me to ride through the trench!'_ thought Yugi frantically. "We must ride to the trench! There will be shelter there! Come on!" Jouno and Honda glanced at each other, unsure. "You must come!" Yugi cried angrily. "If you don't this will all be for nothing!"

"It's too late, we'll never make it!" argued Jouno, shaking his head. With that, he snapped his horse's reins and began riding in the opposite direction.

"He's a fool, he can't ride it out! We have to get to the trench before it's too late! It's the only way." Honda looked back at Jouno, his face pale.

"We can't go after him," Yugi said quickly, knowing what the guard was thinking. Honda swallowed, before shakily nodding his head. "Good. Follow me!"

The two rode onward. Yugi pushed the chestnut stallion beneath as hard as he could. He knew they were tired and weak. _'Just hold through a little while longer, please!"_

They fought the merciless wind. Yugi couldn't believe he was doing this; heading straight towards the dusty, dark cloud. He couldn't help but gaze at it and feel his stomach do a flip. It seemed closer, larger, more dangerous. It was as if a storm cloud had fallen from the sky. He wanted to turn around. He wanted to run, like Jouno had run. He wanted to be anywhere but here, but he knew there was no choice.

"Keep going!" he roared, not knowing if Honda could hear him or not. "Keep going, we're almost there! Almost there!" The trench was there, right ahead, he could see it. They were so close, only a few yards away. So was the storm, the wind was so strong he had to look down. The horse was slowing, fighting him. He clicked his tongue, pushing the horse on. The horse gave a loud neigh and to Yugi's extreme shock, bucked him right off!

Yugi's world spun, he landed with a thud on the slowly eroding sand. Gasping he pushed himself up in time to see his horse running off. "No stop! Come back!" he screamed desperately. The horse continued to buck and scream, sending Atemu off of his back as well. The unconscious man slumped to the sand like a rag doll. Honda stopped, looking at Yugi, eyes wide. Yugi scrambled to his feet, slipping and sliding towards Atemu. His horse was running off, it was too late to chase after it, but the man he could save!

Grabbing the man's cloak, with a sudden burst of strength he pulled Atemu's arm around his shoulder, dragging him as fast as he could. "Don't just stand there! Ride!" Yugi screamed to Honda, who was wincing and hiding his face from the harsh bits of sand that began to swarm around them. Honda's horse was cooperating just as much as Yugi's head. Its eyes were wide and bloodshot. Wheezing it frantically turned the other way. Honda tried to control it, but his actions were in vain. It began kicking like a wild stallion.

"Untie the chest! Let it go and bring the items!" Yugi coughed, his throat raw and sore. The taste of blood was in his mouth. Honda did untie the chest before falling off his horse and onto his rear. Wincing in pain the other man managed to grab the chest. Both were violently fighting the elements to get to the trench.

'_So close…'_ Yugi thought. _'Just…a little more…'_ He felt his legs moving, the wind blowing, and suddenly his eyes closing. _'I need to save the Prince. I need to complete my mission. Nothing else matters, but this test, right here, right now…' _

Strong arms encircled him.

'_It all comes down to this. Ra has given me a purpose; too deliver this treasure and save the fair Prince.'_

He was still moving, yet his legs were limp.

'_The fate of the Kingdom is in my hands. I must not let them down…'_

More movement. Then a tumbling. Yugi's eyes opened as he seemed to float in mid air. His mind was focused on one thing only. Complete the task. Save the Prince. Deliver the items. He made contact with the ground, hard. It hurt. For a surreal moment he lay there in a haze.

'_**Complete the task.'**_

Yugi sat up just in time for a gust of wind to hit his back and blow him forward. In a swirl of color someone grabbed him again. He blinked up, his vision blurred.

"You…?" Yugi choked. The handsome face did not look at him, but instead the arms pushed Yugi's face into a tanned chest. The two were wrapped together into a tight ball. Distraught Yugi's mind began to catch up with him again. One thing rose up through all the haze.

**The items.**

"Where are the items?"

XXX

Emmy: TA DA! Ok, once again I apologize for such a delay! I wanted to get this chapter down RIGHT! It took a lot of thought and time and loss of sleep but here it is ready to roll! I had more fun writing about Ryou and Bakura! Hehe. I wanted this to be a MarikxRyou fic but now the temptation to change it is really catching my eye.

Anyway, tell me what you think and REVIEW! Thank you for those of you who reviewed for the last chapter. I love you!


	7. Shifting of the Sands

Emmy: Ok, I'm going to make this short. I tried my best this chapter. I've been so busy; I just wanted to finish SOMETHING! So I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think.

XXX

Shifting of the Sands

"Why won't you eat?" Anzu asked the exotic bird. "You're going to die if you don't eat…Come on eat!" she was getting frustrated. Her new, pet penguin was not being cooperative at all! It refused to eat any of the crackers or cakes she offered it and had _bit_ her numerous times! She sighed in defeat and threw the cracker aside. "Some friend you are…"

Standing she looked around her room, bored out of her mind…Everyone was still a bustle with the Prince's kidnapping but Anzu was no longer worried…She knew Ryou was technically her brother, but the two had never been close. It had been hard for the two, as a little girl and a little boy, and they'd never bonded.

'_And it's not like Mother ever took the time to play with me,_' she thought bitterly. Mai was never the nurturing type. Mai was Mai to her, not Mother. She called her Mother to her face out of respect, but really, she had always been Mai. Anzu knew this and was used to it, and when you grow up with someone of the sort…you tend to take on their traits.

Anzu wasn't as bad as her mom. She was a bit of a brat, and she knew it, but she wasn't like Mia. For Anzu knew where her mother was at this moment. It was time for Rein's, the Pharaoh's; midday meal…Mai fed it to him everyday. Why not? She was his wife was she not?

There was nothing wrong with a loving wife taking care of her husband in a time of illness, so the servants let her do their job without a second thought. Anzu supposed that was the 'brilliance of it all'. It was a phrase Mai used now and then. It was the part of a scandal that usually made people's stomachs flip.

If an alter boy, a child of the church was found raped, and the Priest, the holey hand of Ra himself was found guilty, that was the 'brilliance of it all'. Or if a noble's servant was hung for treason because he had a night in bed with his masters wife, when in fact it was the wife who ordered him to do so, that was the 'brilliance of it all.'

And now, as Mai was probably spooning the mixture of medicine and herbal soup into the Pharaoh's mouth, Anzu suppose she was thinking, _'This is the brilliance of it all.'_

XXX

Ryou gazed out of the caves entrance, and took a bite of his turnip. It didn't look so bad from up there, but the sound sent chills down his spine. The wind was howling furiously like nothing he had ever heard before. It whistled through the air and reminded him of the sounds he'd heard when he was little, when someone would tell ghost stories. They always told of strange 'wooing' noises that would be dismissed as just wind. Back then he'd thought it odd for someone to say the wind whistled or moaned. Now he knew better.

'_Who told the stories…?'_ he wondered. _'Was it Mother? Was it a nursemaid of some sort? No…' _ Then who was it?

"Glad you're not out there eh?" asked Marik, who was leaning against the wall and watching the storm as well. Ryou looked up at him and actually smiled.

"Um, yes. Thank you for helping me…" Marik gave a short 'hmph' of a laugh. At least that's what Ryou concluded it to be, for a small smirk was placed on face.

When the storm had rolled in, Malik had run faster than a desert hare, butterfly jar clutched to his chest. He'd later claimed he forgot that Ryou was unable to walk. Alone on the cliff's edge Ryou had tried to crawl back inside and had only moved a few feet before Marik dashed out and scooped him up.

Looking at Marik more closely Ryou studied his facial expressions. He had a constant hardness about him; his eyes were always intense, as if he were seeing right through you. Ryou had never heard him laugh, whether it be evil or out of humor, nothing more than a small 'heh' or 'humph'. Marik glanced at him and his eyes narrowed. Ryou glanced away; casually shifting his position on the floor, and finished off the bit of food he'd been given.

"It should be over in a few moments. They pass quickly," said Marik.

"Then will we go back outside?" asked Ryou, still eager to be out in the light and air. Marik smirked, as if amused by the Prince.

"Yes Prince, you'll get to go back outside," he muttered. "And by the way Malik, he's still on your watch!" Malik growled from where he stood, blindfolded. His butterfly was loose and flying around the cave. Ryou watched it with mild interest. Malik was trying to split it in half, but so far he hadn't even come close. Ryou didn't think it was even possible. The butterfly fluttered from one pile of gold to another until it was perched by Ryou. He reached out and picked up a gold coin, inspecting it curiously.

"Don't touch!" Bakura snapped, not sounding angry, but strict. Ryou jumped in surprise and dropped it immediately. "Heh." Bakura smirked. "You're a jumpy thing…" Ryou narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Don't look so cross all the time…" the Thief King told him with a frown. "It doesn't compliment your features at all."

"What am I supposed to look like then?" he muttered. "Like I'm having the time of my life?" Bakura sent him a sharp look.

"You should act grateful that you're not out there," he replied, gesturing to the thinning sandstorm. Ryou shrank back and hugged his good leg to his chest, resting his chin on his knee.

"Dammit!" Malik swore, ripping the blindfold from his face. "Where is that wretched thing?!" His angry eyes searched and when they targeted their prey he stalked forward, dagger raised. Ryou's eyes widened.

"Stop being a baby just because you can't kill a dumb, little butterfly," Iyuna snapped miserably at him.

"I'm not being a baby!" he roared. "I'm tired of this! It's pointless! I'm going to squash that little bug and be done with it!" He raised the dagger high and Ryou whimpered. The butterfly was still right beside him.

"Malik," Bakura warned, his voice firm. "Don't—" The dagger's sharp, metallic blade cut through the air, crashing into the pile of gold and sending coins flying. Magically it seemed the small insect had floating off just in time. Ryou squeaked and covered his face as he was pummeled with flying treasure.

"Look at that. He can't even hit it with its two feet in front of him," Iyuna mocked under her breath.

"Shut up you!" he yelled over his shoulder. Peeking through his fingers Ryou saw his lavender eyes were a fire with anger. His clenched his fists. "Speak not another word!"

"Malik!" Marik said his name lowly and gripped his shoulders. The two seemed close in age but Marik was much bigger. His broad shoulders and muscular arms could have held back two angry men if need be. Malik fought to pull away but Marik held him firmly. "Calm down," his older brother ordered, in that same, low tone. Malik snarled something at him, but stopped struggling. He stood their, breathing heavily.

Ryou pulled his hands down from his face. Everyone was silent…The butterfly was fluttering around peacefully. Malik's rage seemed not to have upset it at all. When it drew close Ryou reached out and cupped his hands around it, holding it gently to his chest. He didn't want Malik to kill it…It was small and helpless…Like him…The butterfly and Ryou were somewhat a like. They were both prisoners. They were both stuck here in this cave. They both just wanted to fly away…

'_Birds of a feather should flock together,' _he thought.

Ryou noticed Iyuna was staring at him. Her face was stony and white, her mouth a thin, grim line.

"Malik." Bakura's voice was sharp enough to cut steel. The blonde one looked down, apparently calmed. "Go outside. Take the Prince _and_ your opponent with you."

"Yes my King," he said lowly.

"Release him Marik," ordered Bakura and he did. Malik turned to face Ryou, head still low. Ryou could see his eyes though. He could see the frustration and the held in anger. He bent down and picked up the abandoned jar that was the butterfly's home.

"I-I caught it…" Ryou said softly, raising his hands up a bit towards Malik. He fixed his gaze onto Ryou and thrust the jar forward without a word. With great care the Prince transferred his little friend into the glass and Malik snapped it promptly shut.

Without a word Marik kneeled down beside Ryou. The boy understood and wrapped his arms around the darker man's shoulders so he could pick him up easier. They exited like a morbid funeral procession.

"…You need to learn to control your temper," Marik said evenly, once they were far enough out of the cave. Malik shot him an angry glare but said nothing. The older brother shook his head and sighed. "You'll never be able to excel as a thief if you don't learn to control your emotions. They'll be the death of you."

"I know that!" Malik spat, turning sharply away. "I know…" his voice got softer. The Prince was respectably silent. He felt like and outsider intruding upon their private conversation.

"…Then see that you do it," Marik replied before setting Ryou down on the sandy stone.

When Marik had left Malik kicked a loose rock hard and it went flying off the side of the cliff. Ryou could hear it as it bounced off of another rock, and another, until it was gone…

"Here," Malik said suddenly, practically slamming the glass jar into Ryou's chest. "Hold that." He walked back to the cliff's edge. "If I hold it any longer I'll probably smash it…" He sat down, his legs crossed, and back to the Prince, gazing out at the desert.

"…You know," Ryou spoke up softly after about a half hour of silence. "What you were trying to do...Even I know it's really difficult. Just because you haven't gotten it yet, doesn't mean you won't be able to do it eventually. I bet not many man could do it."

"The Thief King could," Malik replied sharply.

"Have you ever seen him do it?" Ryou inquired. Malik snapped his head towards Ryou, eyes narrowed.

"You dare to question his abilities?" Malik asked. Ryou shook his head hastily.

"That is not what I meant," he replied quickly. "I just meant you shouldn't get discouraged."

"Why do _you_ give a damn?" he asked, giving Ryou a look of annoyance. "My training concerns you not."

"I…I was just trying to help…" he muttered, meekly. He'd hoped maybe talking would calm the blonde down a bit, but it didn't seem to be working…

"Well I don't need you're help. Have you forgotten Prince that you are not actually our '_honored guest_'? You are at our mercy—my mercy! We're not your friends, we're your kidnappers!" he spat. Ryou frowned and looked down.

"Well pardon me…" he replied, in a low tone. "Iyuna was right…" Malik arched his eyebrows.

"What did you say?" he asked voice dangerous and low. Ryou's face flushed and instantly regretted saying what he had. When he didn't reply Malik took at a step towards him. "What did you say?" he asked more forcefully. "Come now Prince, I thought you liked talking. _What did you say_?"

"Nothing…" he mumbled, looking down. Malik's think, tan hand grabbed his chin and forced his face upward.

"It didn't sound like _nothing _to me…" His voice was dripping with venom that scared Ryou almost as much as Bakura. "What was Iyuna right about? That I can't hit something two feet away?" he demanded.

"I--!" 

"That I'm a baby?!" he cried. Malik's fingers tightened so much the Prince had to wrench himself free! "Is that what you said _Prince_? Is that what you think?!"

"Yes!" the Prince cried, glaring up at Malik. "I said she was right, because you're acting like a child having a tantrum!" It was true. Bam said Malik thought he was so mature, but now all Ryou saw was an overgrown child, upset because he couldn't get his way. Malik glared at Ryou, and for a second Ryou thought he saw sadness behind the angry eyes. They were bright and shiny like he might cry but no tears fell.

What happened in the next instant, I can tell you, neither one expected.

_Wack! _

Ryou froze, his head swung to the side. Time seemed to stop for a few seconds. A stinging burned on his cheek…he dully realized that the other Egyptian had hit him. Blinking, he raised a hand to his cheek and turned back to Malik. The blonde's chest was heaving up and down like he'd just run a mile. His eyes, so full of rage and sadness, suddenly widened as if realizing what he'd just done. With a growl he turned around and kicked another rock off of the cliff, muttering a string of vile curses.

Ryou felt pricks in the corner of his eyes. It hurt…He sighed in defeat and leaned his head on his one good knee. His insides squirmed with fright. Bakura had pushed him into a pit of snakes…but Bakura had never hit him. No one had ever dared hit Ryou, in his entire life…He knew the thieves talked big…but none of the thieves, besides Bakura, had ever made a move to touch him until now.

"Malik." Both of the boys turned their heads to see Iyuna standing there, her face still as grim as Ryou had last seen it.

"Iyuna?" Malik asked dully.

Her gaze shifted from him to Ryou. Her eyes pierced through him like pointy knives. "The Thief King wants to see you _now_." Her voice was grave. He sighed, and stood up, avoiding the Prince's eyes as he left.

Iyuna did not follow him; she went to take his place. The only woman of the group leaned against a nearby bolder, crossing her arms without a word. Ryou watched her and thought about what Bam had told him.

'_He said she was the same age as me but she looks so much older.'_ Indeed it was true. The woman's face looked as if it had faced many dangers and tragedies. It might have seen hundreds slaughtered and shed not even one tear. It was cold and set in stone, unlike any other woman he had ever seen…She caught his eye and narrowed her own.

"What is it?" she asked. He blinked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You're staring at me. What do you want?" she asked coolly. He shook his head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking…" he mumbled. She snorted.

"I was only kidding in the tunnel. I don't actually go for men like you…" she sneered. Ryou frowned.

"I wasn't thinking about that," he said softly.

"That is all men ever think about." She looked him over. "But you're not really a man, you're just a boy...So what were you thinking about that caused you to gaze at me so long?"

"I'm the same age as you," he replied indigently. She raised a brow.

"You don't know how old I am," she stated.

"You're eighteen. Bam told me he was seventeen and that you were a year older than him," said Ryou with a shrug. She narrowed her eyes and he could imagine her cursing Bam in her mind. "As for what I was thinking…It doesn't really matter does it?" She shrugged…but now she was staring at him. He pretended he didn't notice for a while but grew bored so asked, "What are _you_ staring at?"

"You don't look eighteen. You have a baby face and you're scrawny. You look hardly fifteen," she said, all straightforwardness. He furrowed his brow, unsure if this was an insult or a compliment but before he could ask she turned away. "Don't bother talking anymore, I don't feel very 'chatty'."

XXX

When it stopped, he was still holding close to the man. Atemu's strong arms still held him close and the two still held their breaths. Only when the sand settled and there was not a sound to be heard, did he open his eyes. He blinked grit and sand from his lashes, and gave his head a little shake. Sand feel from his hair like rain drops from a tree. Once he could see right he gazed at the body beside him in a daze…

"Atemu…?" he asked, coughing as he felt sand in his mouth! Indeed, the traveler was holding onto him…rather tightly, but his eyes were closed. Yugi weakly pried the older man's arms off of him and scooted back a bit. He put his hand out behind him—only to find air! He squealed and swayed backwards, but Atemu's hand shot out faster than the blink of an eye and pulled him back. Yugi gasped and leaned against his sandy chest, which heaved up and down in ragged gasps.

"The crevice…" Yugi breathed, stealing a glance behind him. Indeed, they were sitting on a small ledge in the canyon, protected by some rocks above. He looked up. They weren't that far from the top, just far enough to find a good hiding spot from the storm. "You saved me," he said shakily, gazing at Atemu in aw. "Thank you…"

The weary man opened his eyes slightly. "You saved me…" he croaked. "Guess we're even now…"

Regaining his senses, Yugi looked around…and found no sign of his other companions. His brow formed a worried line. "Where is Honda?" he asked softly. Atemu gave no response. "Honda?" Yugi called. His voice echoed off the rocks then faded away. "Honda?!" He cried at the top of his lungs. Nothing.

"The sands must have taken him…" Atemu mumbled.

"You mean…?" Little Yugi felt a sudden chill, even in the blistering heat. "He's dead?" he asked, voice trembling. Atemu shook his head.

"I saw no one else jump."

'_Honda is dead…Just like that…He's gone?' _

"What about the items?" Yugi asked allowed, although he was more talking to himself. "I need to look for them…And Honda."

'_What about Jouno? Where is he now?'_

"By the time you find him it will probably be too late," replied Yugi's savior. His eyes were alert now, searching, ready, for something…

With dread, Yugi stumbled back up, climbing over rock after rock. It was unpleasant and difficult. He faltered time and time again, bruising his knees and elbows. The sand was slippery against his sandals. When he did reach the top he almost slid off. The sandy ground was hilly and uneven.

"Honda? Jouno?" 

In the distance he saw the storm, rolling straight for the next group of travelers, or the next town.

Everything was fuzzy as he stumbled around in the sand, stopping to dig her and there, desperately searching.

For what? Honda? The man hadn't been his friend…but he had trusted Yugi, and his reward was death…The same as Jouno, the fool. Was that justice?

'_It doesn't matter…What matters now is finding that trunk!'_

So he began to dig. He dug and dug and dug and dug…

"Oh Ra, please help! Where has the sand buried that trunk?" He fell to his knees, perspiration running down his body. Giving out a cry on anguish he punched the sand under him, sending a handful flying. "It's no use…it's gone…I've failed. It's lost forever…" he whimpered in a trembling voice. Tears welled in the battered boy's eyes. He closed his eyes, biting back a sob. The salty drops feel from his lashes into the sand, making small, dark, spots.

For how long he sat there and cried is unknown. He sobbed until he felt he had no more tears left. Yugi stood, and noticed the sun was just starting its evening fall. Wiping moister from his face, he climbed back down the rocky wall, trying to look down at the large canyon below.

'_Now what do I do?'_ he thought miserably, climbing back onto the ledge he'd left Atemu. At least, he'd thought he'd left Atemu there. Yugi was shocked to find the traveler missing! "Atemu?" he called. Where could the man have gone? He'd looked weak as a lamb before. "Atemu? Where are you?" He spun around and looked out into the crevice. It was huge, but Atemu couldn't have gotten far could he? "Where are you?" he asked.

"Down here!" called a voice. Yugi peered downward, and saw the man was standing, far below, on what looked like a path going down the side of the canyon wall! He was walking away, without even turning to look at the boy.

"Hey! Wait!" He reached out his hand, as if the very action would stop his only companion, but Atemu didn't even pause. He walked slowly, swaying as he did, but kept up a steady pace. "Wait!" Yugi called again, beginning to climb down after him.

"You're sick and hurt! Where are you going? Stop!" he kept talking as he nervously climbed down. He was in such a hurry he lost his footing and fell! Lucky for Yugi it wasn't a long drop. He landed on his rear and hissed in pain. Wincing, Yugi stood up, his legs wobbling. "Wait for me!" This time the man did stop, and turn. He waited silently as Yugi hobbled over, rubbing his bruised shin. "I helped you! The least you could wait for me…" he muttered.

"I already said we were even," Atemu replied simply, his tired eyes looking Yugi over.

"But—but—you can't just leave! I mean, where are you going to go?" Yugi stammered. "There's no one but us now! Shouldn't we stick together?" he asked nervously. The man heaved a sigh.

"One," he said, holding up a finger, "We're not the only people here. You're never alone in the desert. Two," he held up another finger, "I can leave, and I suggest you do the same, unless you want to brave the cold darkness of the desert by night, and three," he held up a final finger, but Yugi never got to hear the man's next sentence because it was then that the man fainted.

"Oh no!" Yugi kneeled beside him. "Atemu? Are you alright?" The man groaned, and gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I'll be fine…" he replied, grabbing Yugi's shoulder for support to stand once more.

"No you won't be. You'll most certainly die if you keep this up!" Yugi argued.

"I've lived out here long enough, I think I know how to survive," Atemu grumbled. Yugi bit his lower lip. Truth be told he was desperate for the man to stay with him. Or else Yugi would be left to fend for himself in the cold, unfriendly desert. He had a feeling the man must have known this, because he looked the boy over again and his eyes softened a bit. "But I take it you have not?" Yugi opened his mouth to stay something but the man cut him off. "Of course you haven't." He let out a long breath and Yugi took the chance to speak, "We should find a place to rest as soon as possible."

Atemu was silent…Yugi knew the man was debating on if he should allow Yugi to come along with him. After a minute he nodded his head. "Come. We must make haste…"

XXX

The sun was setting when Marik came out to take Iyuna's place. Malik was beside him, looking at the ground humbly.

"Have a fun night-watch," Iyuna said as she stretched. Marik snorted and shook his head with a grimace.

"I doubt we'll see anything tonight. The storm would have taken out any of the Pharaoh's soldiers," he replied, crossing his arms and looking out at the dark desert.

"What?" Ryou asked suddenly, turning to face Marik, and sending a shot of dull pain through his leg. He's been lost in thought, staring out into the desert. The Prince had already made a list in his head of things he'd do once he got back to the palace…He was going to go straight to his Father, to see him, to see his face again. He'd get married to Elizabeth, whether he loved her or not. Then, he would take charge of his Kingdom, and the first thing he would do: Put a stop to Thief King Bakura.

"If Daddy dearest sent out any men to come retrieve you then they're probably long dead by now," Marik said flatly. "This means you're probably going to be with us quite longer than the King first thought." Ryou's mouth dropped open a bit. No…If the soldiers had perished...How long would it be before Father realized he had to send more men? Ryou didn't mean to feel selfish. Of course he would feel sorry for the men who had died trying to save him…But at the moment all he could think about was how long he'd have to stay with these people. These people who hit him and knocked him into pits filled with snakes…

"Guess you'll just have to put up with us that long little Prince," Iyuna said smugly. When the Prince didn't reply, Iyuna walked back into the cave.

"The Thief King wants to see you in his chambers," Marik informed him. Ryou noticed the larger man frowning deeply as he gazed at the Prince. Malik simply looked away.

'_Why?'_ Ryou wondered.

Marik carried him through the cave. He was getting used to it now…but hoped he'd be able to walk again soon, and wondered fearfully if he'd have to use a cane for the rest of his life.

"I doubt it. If you go back to the palace one of the Priests could fix it up right," replied Marik, in his same, low, straightforward voice.

"What do you mean 'if'?" he asked. Marik glanced at him.

"Hm?"

"What do you mean 'if'? Why did you say 'If you go back to the palace.'?" He asked nervously. Marik didn't reply. Ryou noticed, whenever he carried the boy, he kept his eyes straight ahead, and rarely looked at the Prince.

"Why did you say--?!"

"You never mind what I said," he said sternly.

When they reached the back of the cave Ryou shivered. It was cold…Sure it had been getting cool outside as night rolled in, but now it was really cold…It made him miss the sun again.

Bakura was lounging on his bed, surrounded by jewels, velvet pillows, blankets of satin, and many lit candles. Aside from his red cloak and linen loin cloth he wore nothing, which was a bit distracting as he was leaning back with his legs spread apart. Ryou scowled at his indecency.

'_How can he wear so little when it's so cold?'_ the Prince thought. But as the curtain fell back into place behind him, unexpected warmth hit him. The room felt…_cozy_. It must have been because of all the candles.

"Ah, the Prince is here. Good." He nodded in approval. "Thanks…" Marik nodded his head and set Ryou down on the rug, where there was an older, tattered blanket laid out for him. He was about to scowl again when he noticed something. Marik and Bakura looked at one another and exchanged a look…A half smile of sorts. It only lasted a moment, and then Marik stepped back.

"Bakura," he said in parting.

"Marik," Bakura replied, and Marik left. "…Now," Bakura sat up and crossed his arms. He gazed down at the boy with stony eyes and Ryou wondered if he was angry…But what had Ryou done wrong? He hadn't done anything! Had he? The man slid off his bed and knelt down by the boy, who drew away instinctively. Bakura grabbed his chin firmly. "Ah ah ah…Stay still."

"Wha--…why?" he asked. Bakura was staring at his face with narrowed eyes. Ryou felt his thumb rub along his cheek and he winced. That's where Malik had hit him…Was there bruise? Was that why Marik had frowned when looking at him? Bakura was giving the same, angry frown.

"It's a shame. What fool Malik was to ruin your face with a mark like this," he grumbled. Ryou furrowed his brow in confusion. Bakura continued, paying more attention to the boy's face than his comfort. "You won't have to worry about another incident like this again. I don't tolerate those who cross my lines…Malik understands that, and has insured me it will never happen again."

"It won't?" Ryou asked, dumbly.

"No, it won't. At least not from Malik. He's not aloud. No one is for that matter. No one is aloud to touch the thief King's property."

Bakura's words made a shiver run all the way down his spine. His red eyes flickered in the candlelight, and Ryou saw something in them that he couldn't place. It made the hair on his arm stand on end, and any warmth that had filled the room now seemed gone. It was something about his eyes...and his words…

"You may say you're not my property," he continued, stroking the boy's cheek lightly. "You may think you're not my property, but I stole you. You are mine now. Another treasure for my grand collection…" He trailed off, and tilted Ryou's head to the side, inspecting his cheek still.

The Prince couldn't breath. He couldn't move. He felt like a mouse, trapped in the coils of a large snake. A snake with very _hungry_ eyes…

"Heh…" Bakura smirked. "Afraid?" Ryou opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The Thief chuckled his deep chuckle, and released Ryou's chin. He didn't say anything more; just went back to the bed. "Why don't you get some sleep Prince?" He pinched his fingers around each candle wick, leaving only one lit.

Ryou just sat there in the dark.

He didn't sleep a wink all night.

XXX

Emmy: Ok I'm really sorry this is so late! I've been busy, as usual. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I just thought I should write it. The next one will be better I hope. R&R please!


	8. Kitten

Emmy: All right my dear readers. I know my updates haven't been coming in very frequently but I'm doing my best. So many things have been getting in the way, but now since I've had two snow days it's been the perfect time to write.

I'd like to give a special thanks to any of the betas, Myra or sometimes Dana and to Iyuna as well. I'm not sure if my co-author will be continuing this story with me. We've had some arguments, but I would like her to know she is always welcome to continue this with me.

Some of you have been asking about the coupling in this story so let me make it clear. I originally planned to make it MarikxRyou and for a while really wanted to make it BakuraxRyou but then decided it wouldn't be true to my characters if Ryou fell for the Thief King. So this will stay MarikxRyou. However, that doesn't mean I'm totally dropping the BakuraxRyou hints and such for they are a big part of the plotline.

Last thing, if any of you are confused, Ryou and the thieves are staying in a cliff type rock area overlooking the desert and the canyon in which Kul Elna is hidden. The canyon is connected to the dried river, which is the area where Yugi and Atemu are. Does that make sense? I hope so, because by using the word 'crevice' I think I messed people up.

So, without further ado, here is the chapter I spent two whole snow days on!

Kitten

"Is there any news on Ryou?"

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh. We did get a tip from a thief pulled off the streets. He told us he knew of the Thief King's nearby hideout. We did find it, but by the time we arrived no one was there. It is possible they stopped to rest there."

"It doesn't matter. Bakura wouldn't stay for long...He's taking Ryou to the valley of Kul Elna."

"Kul Elna?" asked the general. "The village of thieves? I thought that was just a legend." The Pharaoh exhaled a long shaky breath.

"Legend or not...that's where he's heading."

"Then shall we send troops there?" the general asked.

"No," the Pharaoh said firmly.

"But my Pharaoh, the sandstorm late last night could have slowed them down, even stopped them in their tracks. This would give us the perfect opportunity to catch up and take them by surprise. Let me send my army out and we'll overpower the Thief King!" The Pharaoh was silent for a moment. Queen Mai and the General waited for him to speak. Mai squeezed his hand again, only this tie it was a 'well, say something' squeeze.

"It would matter not if we sent ten men or ten thousand," the Pharaoh said, his voice deep and firm. "The ransom payment has been sent. Only it can bring back my son."

"What is this ransom payment?" asked his General. "You cannot keep such secrets from your advisors!" Before the Pharaoh could respond he was hit by a fit of coughing. Mai quickly shooed the general from the room.

"The Pharaoh is in no condition to speak right now. You'll have to come back later..." she snapped, promptly shutting and locking the door. "Who does he think he is? You're the Pharaoh. You can do anything you like." She turned around and walked back to her husband's bedside.

"Mai..." he choked out. She clicked her tongue and patted his head.

"Yes, yes I know my love..." she stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "You miss poor Ryou dear. Do not fret. They'll find him eventually...Though I am curious," she continued casually. "If I recall correct, the ransom note said something about an agreed treasure? What treasure is he speaking of? And why does he speak as if you two know each other?"

The weary Pharaoh merely stared at the ceiling. His face, once smiling and proud was not grave and tired. Lines were quite evident on his forehead and dark bags hung under his eyes. It was as if the man's hourglass had sped up and he'd aged twenty years.

"Mai," he rasped. "Some things...are put away for a reason. Things are put away to be forgotten. Never remembered." Pharaoh Rien's eyes drifted to the window where he could see the blue sky above. Mai pursed her lips, unsatisfied. But she didn't ask again. Instead the devious woman put on her best warm smile and picked up the bowl of soup resting beside the bed.

"Well...I'd still like to know. You shouldn't keep secrets from your wife," she chastised. Rien continued to stare out the window. Her smile wavered, "...Darling?"

He slowly turned to his wife and fixed such a gaze on her the Queen felt her smile disappear. His eyes were so distant, and sad. Mai brought a hand to her chest. "...What is it darling?" she asked, softly.

"I'd like to take a walk in the garden," he replied in such a calm and steady voice it surprised Mai...and for a moment, her heart softened.

"Rien..." she began. She wanted him to look a way...But he did not. "Don't look at me like that," she whispered. Those eyes...pleading...all knowing--she had too look away. "You're too weak to go to the gardens..."

"Mai," his voice was soft, a little less strong. She cut him off before he could continue

"You can't. You need your rest." She dipped her spoon into the bowl and brought it to his mouth. "Eat your soup."

His eyes widened with disbelief and he turned his head away…

XXX

Ryou wasn't quite sure if it was morning or not, but it seemed he'd been lying on the floor for an eternity. As you can guess the floor was not very comfortable. Plus he had no pillow to lay his head upon.

Uttering a long, sad, sigh, he closed his eyes. The first thing that popped into his mind was the image of Bakura's, shiny, red eyes. He instantly opened his own.

'_I've got to get out of here.'_ he thought. _'I've got to get away from Bakura!' _

Sitting up, Ryou peered over at the Thief King, who was stretched out on his bed with his arms behind his head. The Prince studied his kidnapper for a moment with interest. The thief wasn't even under the covers…how could he not be? It was freezing in the cave! And his sleep position didn't seem natural at all.

'_Perhaps he's prepared for a surprise attack…I bet he's a light sleeper…I wonder…' _The Prince spotted a golden candlestick on the ground and for a moment considered, perhaps, trying to surprise attack Bakura in his sleep. _'No. That wouldn't work. He's the Thief King, I'd never be able to surprise him. To try would be a death wish."_

Instead Ryou began to explore the room. It was filled with so many interesting things, he decided to take this opportunity to grab something that might be of use to him later. The light was very dim. The one candle was still lit, but it didn't light up the room at all. _'I'll just have to explore with my hands then…'_ he thought. He crawled around the cool, cave floor. He felt his way through many pots. Curiously, yet carefully he felt inside each one, feeling the items until he had a good idea what they were. Inside some he found food or money, and sometimes jewels. The Prince wondered if this was Bakura's own private stash of goods.

The Prince discovered a pot of…something. It felt pruny…and it smelled fruity. He took a small bite of the object and discovered it was a dried fig! He popped the rest into his mouth, feeling sort of sneaky and excited that he was stealing from the Thief King. Even if it was just a fig…

The prince poked his hand into another pot and quickly drew it back when he felt a pain in his finger! Ryou sucked on his right, index finger and tasted blood in his mouth. _'Something sharp could come in handy…' _With great care Ryou felt around inside the pot. There were coins inside…lots of coins. His hand briefly touching something pointy for a moment and he paused. His fingers felt something smooth and long…and pointy. He grasped it between his fingers, and slid it out of the coin mountain. After a few seconds of inspection it was clear--this was some kind of dagger.

He'd have time to inspect it more later. Quickly he stashed it in his pocket.

'_I need a shower.'_ he thought. _'I've been wearing these same clothes since they took me from the palace!'_ He sniffed under arm and winced. _'And I smell terrible._'

Ryou reached into the pot of figs for another, and would have popped it into his mouth—had he not suddenly felt movement under his fingers! The fig was moving! He squinted at it through the dark, and yelped! It was not a fig--it was a scarab! He could feel it squirming under his fingers and without another thought flung it across the room. The Prince made a gagging face and shook his hand around to get off the 'bug germs' as he thought about how the scarab had almost gone into his mouth. The thought made him gag!

A rich, low, chuckle emitted from the bed and Ryou's heart skipped a beat. He turned his head back to see Bakura on his belly, watching Ryou in the dark. The Prince could see nothing but the outline of his body. It was too dark to see his face. Ryou was thankful for that...

"Did you get a nasty little surprise?" mocked the Thief King. Bristling, Ryou scooted away from the pot of figs. His hand brushed against something on the floor and he yelped again. Fortunately it was just his blanket. Bakura chuckled again, reaching out one finger, which he used to beckon Ryou. "Come here Kitten..." he purred. Ryou shook his head back and forth.

"Don't call me that," he replied. It irked him.

"You're not really in a position to be making demands, remember?" asked Bakura, a bit sharply. He regained his composer easily. "You look like a little kitten; helpless; afraid; and far from home. Why won't you come over here little kitten? I'll give you a nice treat." It was obvious Bakura was enjoying his little game. Ryou gritted his teeth, biting back a snappy remark. What Bakura said was true. He was in no position to be making demands. The best thing to do would be to keep on the Thief King's good side, and yet still not lose himself to the man. He had to stay strong. He wasn't going to give in like a whimpering little puppy--or as the thief would say--kitten.

'_I'll play his game,'_ Ryou thought. _'I have to if I'm going to get through this.'_

"Come here kitty, kitty, kitty..." the older man called. Ryou closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The breath before the plunge.

"Why do you call me?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Because I want to give the little kitten some nice treats," he replied, reaching for another pot on the floor. He lifted it up onto the bed and stuck his hand inside, pulling a something out. It was too dark for Ryou to tell what lay in the palm of his hand. Food? Maybe this was a trick.

"Come on Kitten," Bakura's voice had an edge to it now. "Don't make me come over there and get you myself." That was enough for Ryou. Hesitantly he crawled forward, to Bakura's out stretched hand.

"What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

"A treat for you..." he replied. There was something in his voice that gave it away. Just as Ryou drew close enough to reach out for whatever he held Bakura pulled away. "...but now that I think about it, maybe I won't give you a treat. Only good kittens get treats, and you haven't been a very good kitten now have you?" Now that he was closer Ryou could see the outline of Bakura's facial features. His eyes were like dark, narrow, pits. "You stole from your Master little kitten. That's the kind of things bad kittens do, and bad kittens don't get treats." For a moment Ryou's pulse quickened as he thought about the dagger hidden in his inner pocket. He tried to keep his cool.

"I-I was hungry," he said. "It was just one fig..."

"You don't eat unless I give you food," Bakura snapped. He was upset now. His empty had reached out and grabbed Ryou's hair roughly. "And _no one_ steals from the Thief _King_. Especially not his own treasures!" He shook Ryou's head a bit and the Prince hissed in pain. Bakura held onto him for a few moments, then loosened. "Conceder this your warning...But next time you do this, _Kitten_," he snarled, "I won't let you off so easy. Understand?"

Ryou thought about the Pit and nodded his head. "Say it," Bakura commanded.

"I understand," he confirmed. Bakura was silent. Ryou frowned, not understanding what he was waiting for. So the Prince continued. "I understand I am not to steal anything from Thief King Bakura..." Seemingly satisfied, Bakura let go of Ryou's hair and gave it a pat.

"Good Kitten." his voice was pleasant again. He offered out his hand to Ryou again and the Prince accepted his 'reward'.

'_Oh joy.'_ he thought sarcastically in his find. _'All of that for a handful of raisons.'_ Later on Ryou would realize how much of a treat raisons were, considering how little food the Thief gave him.

Bakura stroked his head (pets for kitten!) and Ryou tried to ignore it. He kept reminding himself he would just have to deal with it for a while. It was better to be meek and healthy than defiant and dying. Right?

'_What would Father do?'_ he wondered. If only he knew...

"Why so suddenly sad Kitten?" the thief asked, noticing the mood change that always came when Ryou thought about his Father and his home. "Aren't you grateful for the treat I gave you?"

Ryou nodded his head. "Yes. Thank you...I," he thought a moment. "I...was just wondering something."

"Oh?" Bakura inquired.

"Yes. I was wondering if it was...possible for me to take a bath?" he asked, unsurely.

"I thought cats hated water," Bakura teased.

"I'd just like to wash up a bit," said Ryou, looking up at the thief. "Can't I just have a bath?"

Bakura leaned his chin down on Ryou's shoulder and whispered mischievously, "Yes, but I get to choose who bathes you..."

"Never mind then," Ryou said quickly, feeling his cheeks get hot. Bakura laughed--really _laughed_! Ryou was tired of being a joke to him. He huffed and glared at the floor; embarrassed.

"People bathed you at the palace didn't they?" questioned the older man. Ryou was silent.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He snickered at his own joke. "Aww wait! That's right Kitten, I forgot. You don't like it when I laugh do you?" he asked in a fake, nice voice. The kind of voice you would use to talk to an animal! "Are you upset with me now?" Ryou sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. Bakura stroked his head again before sliding off the bed. In the blink of an eye he was at the door. He moved in the dark with an ease Ryou could never compete with.

"Where are you going?" the Prince quickly asked. Bakura drew back the curtain and turned to look at Ryou over his shoulder.

"Just stay here for a while Kitten. I'll come back to play with you later. Right now I've got things to do." As he turned to leave Ryou called "Wait!" Bakura stopped and turned again. "You're leaving me in the dark?" he asked, softly.

"Yes Kitten," he replied smoothly.

"But," Ryou continued. "I don't like...the dark."

"I know," Bakura said, coolly. "But do you want me to waste my candles? You'll have to stay in the dark for now Kitten." He turned again.

"But--wait!" It was too late. The curtain fluttered back into place. Bakura was gone.

XXX

Yugi shivered, and used a stick to poke the small fire in front of him. Atemu had instructed him in making it.

'_If it weren't for him I'd be dead by now.'_ Yugi thought. He glanced over to where the sick man slept. Escaping the sandstorm had not helped his fever at all. Now he was even worse.

Sometimes Atemu would talk in his sleep, saying things that made no sense at all. Sometimes he would start shaking and Yugi would feed the fire more. He'd even taken off his own cloak for the man to use as a blanket. Yes, Yugi was cold, but if his companion didn't get well, Yugi feared he would soon be alone in the desert.

'_I was raised to clean and cook for the Pharaoh, not survive in the desert.'_ he thought. Atemu was though. After the sandstorm, when they'd gone in search of a have, Atemu seemed to know exactly where he was going. They'd traveled at least a mile or two down the rocky side of the crevice and all the way to the bottom. A few times Yugi had almost fallen, but the older man had grabbed him just in time. When they finally reached the bottom Atemu had to stop and rest, but he told Yugi that he knew where they were going.

"A river once flowed here. Although it has long dried, and cannot be used for trade anymore there is still water in the earth. Where there is water, there is life."

Yugi found this true. The bottom of the dried river was not dried, as one might think. It was moist. Unlike the world above, a world of sand, the floor of the dried river was _earth_. There was water to! Everywhere Yugi looked there were puddles of water. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen!

Plants grew all around them; fed from the water. Atemu had shown him which plants were good to eat and which were bad. Yugi took great care and remembering everything Atemu said. It could cost his life if he didn't.

Not only was there plant life in the dried river, but many, many other objects! Because the river had once been used for trade there was a mass of objects embedded into the soft earth--such as pots, pans, pieces of boats, tattered shoes, any anything else you could imagine to be lost overboard! Yugi had gone digging and collected things of use, just as Atemu had instructed.

They'd found a dry spot and settled down for the night. Getting the fire going had been difficult because of the wet area, but Yugi had done it eventually. Besides keeping them warm it kept the animals away. Yugi was amazed at how many creatures took refuge down where the earth was wet and the air was cool There were lizards, snakes, and insects mostly, but it was smart to be careful. Where there were animals, there were bound to be hunters of those animals.

He spent the entire night and day by Atemu's side, feeding him and bringing him water.

"Come on now..." Yugi bribed the man in a soft voice. "You have to eat this. I made you some soup from the water and plants. I cooked it in that pot I found." Atemu frowned in his sleep and Yugi frowned along with him. "You have to eat." Eventually he did.

It was about mid afternoon when Yugi took a break. He was exhausted from taking care of Atemu and having to keep the fire going all night. He was trained to work, but he'd never gone so long without sleep.

'_What do I do now?'_ he thought, as he rested his head on a rock. _'I've failed. What will become of the Prince? How will I save him now? Will he die? Oh Rah please, don't let him die! Please keep him safe! If the Thief King Bakura will not let Prince Ryou go, how will I tell the Pharaoh? I might as well not even go back to the palace...The Pharaoh will hate me. He'll have me killed...Why did he have to pick me?! I've never been anything great...Why did he choose me?'_

"**You remind me of someone I lost,"** he said softly. **"And I have confidence in you. I can see it in your eyes that you won't let me down."**

Yugi exhaled. _'I did let him down...'_ He shifted his position to look over at Atemu. The man was shivering again. Yugi sprang to his side and tucked the cloak around him tighter. As he did so his hand brushed against something hard. Curious, the boy pulled back the cloak. There was something pointy under Atemu's cloak.

'_I don't want to make him angry by going through his things...'_ Yugi ran his fingers over the point. He was just about to lift up Atemu's cloak when a hand shot out and grabbed his. He gasped! Atemu's eyes found his. They were hazy, but stone hard.

"I-!" Yugi fumed over his own tongue. "I-was just curious...What is that?"

"It is nothing that concerns you," Atemu replied sternly. He let go of Yugi and his hand fell to the ground, limply.

"Oh...I'm sorry." He looked away, then said, "Would you like some water? Food?"

Atemu shook his head. To Yugi's surprise he sat up, rubbing his head. "I'll be right back..." he slurred, shakily coming to his feet. Yugi took his hand to steady him. His expression showed concern.

"Where are you going?" he questioned. Last time the man had tried moving on his own his fever had increased immensely. "I think you should--!"

"I'm going to relieve myself," he said, cutting the short boy off. "I'll be right back..." Yugi let go of the man reluctantly and watched him walk off a ways. The boy noticed, as Atemu walked away, he reached into his cloak.

'_What is he hiding?'_ Yugi asked himself. Then he immediately scolded himself. _'It's his business not mine...' _Still, the boy wondered...

XXX

Somewhere overhead a lone woman walked through the desert. It must have been fate. It couldn't be by chance that she'd headed in the wrong direction. It couldn't be chance that she was still alive. It couldn't be chance that she just happened to stumble upon a trunk in the sand...

XXX

Woo! How did you like that? Took lots of cookies and a few cups of cocoa! I'm actually quite proud I got this accomplished in so little time! **Please please please please please REVIEW! I beg of thee! **

Oh and by the way I hope you like my little cliffhanger there. Hehe. Those of you who are smart will know exactly who the woman is. Just think back...


	9. Guardian's Return

Emmy: Well…it's been a long time. I doubt anyone is actually going to read this chapter. But I've come back from my undeclared, year long hiatus and am going to finish the fan fics I have put out there, no matter what!

Alright, so let me see where I left off…

XXX

"Mother! Have you seen that stupid little bird around? I can't find him!", Anzu cried as she stormed into the palace sitting room.

"Maybe it flew away," came a cool voice from a comfortable chair in the corner. Anzu turned her heated gaze on the other female, who was having a servant brush her long, shiny, dark brown hair. Secretly she wished her hair was as pretty, but she didn't say anything.

"Penguins can't fly, Elizabeth," she replied in a know-it-all sort of way.

"I didn't think they could live in Egypt either," was her lazy answer.

"Ryou said he was a special breed or something," she began, but before she could say another word Elizabeth let out a wail. Another day had gone by, and still there was no word of Ryou. How many days had it been now? It had to have been almost a week, at least. Honestly, Anzu didn't care. This meant that when it came time, instead of Prince Ryou marrying and running the kingdom with Elizabeth, it would be Anzu who would inherit the thrown from her Mother and marry to rule Egypt. The very thought made her heart flutter with excitement. This excitement was flattened by Elizabeth's crying.

"Oh! My dear Ryou! Where is he now? Laying at the bottom of a dark, dirty pit, at the mercy of the terrible Thief King Bakura?" She wailed once more, nearly sliding out of her chair. Kicking her legs frantically she cried, "Oh what will I do if he never returns?"

"Return the wedding dress and hope you can get your money back," Tea muttered with a roll of her eyes. Elizabeth sent her a seething look and sat up, promptly fixing her hair and straightening her fancy gown.

"I'll be keeping it, thank you," she snapped. "If not for our wedding then for another…" She lazily started curling a lock of hair around her fingers as she spoke. "It's not as if he was the first Prince to ask my hand anyway." Anzu snorted. Only moments ago she'd seemed so upset.

'_She's getting tired of the act,'_ Anzu thought.

"There are plenty more in fact," she continued, looking over her perfectly manicured nails. "Far richer you know, and I must say almost all of them have…well," she looked around the room distastefully. "Less sand," she finished.

Anzu was losing her patience and didn't want to continue the conversation a second longer. Without evening giving a customary farewell, she briskly exited the room, still in search of her pet.

The hallway was abuzz with servants chattering and whispering amongst themselves. Anzu frowned. What business did they have, stopping all chores to whisper and gossip?

"What's going on here?" she asked, her hands on her hips. "Why aren't you all working?"

A nearby group of men paused to look at her, glanced at one another, and then one said, in a soft, serious tone, "His Majesty…seems to be getting worse."

"The Priests have all entered his chamber and have yet to come out," said another. All the servants were looking at Anzu with grave expressions. Others were glaring at her, and whispering to each other. She glared right back at them. "Has my Mother been told?", she asked.

"Her Majesty is already inside," the male servant replied. Anzu was curious as to what was going on behind the great stone doors to the Pharaoh's chamber, but knew she wouldn't be allowed in. She took her frustration out on the workers.

"Well this doesn't give you and excuse to stop working! All of you, get back to whatever it is you were doing! Go on!" she ordered in a very bossy manner that earned her more nasty looks.

'_How dare they!' _she thought. _'Who are they to opening glare at me?'_ Then a thought struck her. _'Unless they know…'_

With her head still held high she stomped past them all, resuming the search for her feathery friend. She could still feel the glares on her, like rays from the sun. One servant up ahead, a boy with dark eyes and hair who looked about her age, stared at her, then muttered something under his breath to another servant, this one female. She nodded, as if agreeing to something. This irked Anzu and suddenly she was even angrier.

"What are you looking at?" she squawked, much like a bird with its feathers ruffled. "Back to work!" The servants quickly hurried on. She huffed.

'_It seems like they all know…But how?'_

XXX

Yugi awoke to the shaking of his own body. Opening bleary eyes he gazed up into the blurry face of Atemu. "Wake up.", he said. Yugi pushed himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching his arms. It hadn't been the best nights sleep, but Yugi was a servant after all, so he wasn't used to too much luxury. He did, however, miss his cot back at the palace, small but the perfect size for him.

"It's time we be on our way," he heard Atemu say. The ill man appeared to be much better. He was already standing, arms crossed, waiting for Yugi, ready to go.

"You look way better. You're fever must have broken in the night!" he exclaimed. His cheerfulness was soon diminished as he realized he'd fallen asleep while he was supposed to be watching the man. His duty had been to take care of him. He'd failed.

'_It wouldn't be the first time…'_ he thought, miserably.

Atemu nodded, his eyes studying the sky. "Do not worry," he said, abruptly. "You needed rest as well." Yugi felt a bit better hearing this.

"Where are we going now?", he asked, standing and looking around at the contents of their camp. It seemed Atemu had packed up anything useful. Where he'd packed it Yugi wasn't sure.

"Boy.", Atemu suddenly said.

"Yugi.", the boy piped up, in case Atemu hadn't remembered his name in the feverish haze he'd been in. The traveler smiled slightly, amused.

"Yugi," he corrected himself. "I would like to thank you for your kind care while I was ill. I believe the sun's rays had gotten to me. You, ultimately, saved my life." He bowed his head, regally, like the Priests at the palace bowed to the Pharaoh. Yugi felt his face get red. No one had ever bowed to him before. It felt strange, as if he were sampling some forbidden fruit. "In return for this, Yugi, I will guide you through the desert to safety, before I return to my own path."

Yugi nodded. "Thank _you_ then Atemu. There's only one problem." He gazed at the ground, averting the other man's gaze.

"What is that?" asked Atemu, with genuine curiosity. Yugi lifted his head to explain, knowing he'd have to face his failure sooner or later.

He began his entire tale from beginning to end, though he left out some key parts. He explained how the Pharaoh had ordered him to bring the trunk to the village of Kul Elna, and about how the trunk would be in exchange for the safe return of the Prince. Atemu listened intently and Yugi noticed his eyes had become dangerously narrowed. "And…and then I saved you and, well that's it…What's wrong?" he asked, in a small voice.

"The Prince…Prince Ryou?" Atemu asked, his voice tight. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, Prince Ryou is the son of Pharaoh Rien," he replied. "His only living heir."

Atemu's lips twitched, as if itching to smile. "I see," he said, and then, "Tell me, did he tell you what was in the trunk?" Yugi shuffled his feet, and opened his mouth to say no, but something about Atemu, maybe it was his unblinking, impenetrable gaze, stopped him from lying.

"…I shouldn't say," he replied. "The Pharaoh trusted me not to tell anyone else." Atemu didn't look pleased, but he nodded.

"I see…" He did not say another word and the silence made Yugi uncomfortable because he was still being stared at. Atemu eventually spoke, slowly, "Did you happen to see what was in the trunk?" Yugi bit his lower lip, and nodded.

"Yes. Why?" Upon hearing this Atemu actually smiled and Yugi was confused as to why, until he reached into his cloak. The servant boy gasped at what he pulled out!

"Did it look anything like this?"

Dangling in tight grip of the dark colored man was a golden pyramid with the Eye of Horus planting in its center. A golden chair connected to its base so it hung upside down, its point sharp and perfect, despite the fact that it looked ancient.

"Do you know what this is?" Atemu asked, while Yugi gaped at it, looking like a fish out of water.

"That's…" He thought. It looked just like one of the items from the trunk, but he did not recall there being one with that shape. But it bore the Eye of Horus…wait!

"_But my Pharaoh, even if you do know where and when you are supposed to meet this Thief King, are you really going to give him the seven items? From what you've told me, him possessing them all could mean the downfall of Egypt…" The Pharaoh was silent for a moment, and then began to get up again. _

"_Yes Yugi I know…but…Ryou is my son. My only family left…But, I'm not giving him all of the items…I only possess six." _

Yugi pointed at it and gasped! "The Seventh Millennium item!" It had to be! It matched the other items he'd seen in the trunk before leaving the Pharaoh's chambers! Atemu made a gesture to shush him and Yugi clasped his hands over his mouth. Both stood perfectly still as Atemu appeared to be listening. His eyes darted around in their sockets, looking for the slightest sign of another life form. When he relaxed and nodded to signal they were defiantly alone, Yugi lowered his hands.

"Yes, this is the Seventh Millennium Item. And now that you recognize this," his voice became steely. "I now know the true danger of the situation we're in now." Yugi continued to stare at the puzzle as he spoke. "If the treasure in the trunk, the treasure you were sent to give to Bakura, really is the other six items…then we are in grave danger. I can't believe the Pharaoh would do such a thing." He said the last part lowly.

Yugi squirmed, discomforted by someone criticizing his ruler. Years of a servant in the palace had made him very loyal. Any talk against the Pharaoh, was talk against the Gods. He stuck up for the Pharaoh by saying, "He's ill…I think," he paused, not used to being able to share his opinion. "I think he wanted to make sure Prince Ryou returned so that he could see him again, Atemu, Sir. He is his only living heir, his only son." He fidgeted again. "Before…before he departs this world," he continued in a soft voice. Atemu watched him, and, Yugi noticed, his expression became less stern. His grimace disappeared, replaced by a face that intended to show no emotion. But just behind the eyes Yugi thought he saw sadness.

"Also," he continued. "I believe he wants to ensure Prince Ryou will take the thrown. If something were to happen to the Prince there would be no heir, and her Majesty Mai would inherit it."

"Her Majesty Mai," Atemu said slowly, gazing past Yugi, his eyes distant. Yugi turned over his shoulder to see what might have caught his eye, but there was nothing. "I remember her," the man said quietly. Yugi turned his attention back to him.

"Sir? Er--Atemu?" he asked.

"I could never forget her. Or her bratty little daughter," he continued in the same quiet voice. Yugi was used to hearing people talk about her Majest Mai and Princess Anzu behind their backs. No one ever dared to do it where someone other than a servant might here, it might cost them their life. But when the noble men and women were not around the servants spoke in soft whisper's of their dislike for the ladies. Yugi wasn't one to talk about people behind their backs, but that didn't mean he had liked them. They were the kind of noblewomen who put servants in their place, and treated them as he supposed servants were meant to be treated. He'd lived his whole life that way after all.

But older servants, his Grandfather for instance, spoke of the wonderful times when Queen Nani had lived. She'd been kind too all, reguardless of status. Pharaoh Rein always had been too.

But how did this wanderer known about the cruelty of Queen Mai and Princess Tea, when it was only shown to those in the palace?

"Atemu, have you worked at the palace?" he asked. It was possible. Yugi had been born two years before Queen Nani's death. That was still too young to remember ever face. Atemu could have been a servant, one he just didn't remember. _'But then why did he leave? Was he sent away?'_

"I lived there," was Atemu's reply. But Yugi could tell there was more he wanted to say.

"Does…this have anything to do with what you told me when we met?" he asked, suspiciously.

"What did I tell you?" Atemu asked, a twinge of fear in his voice.

"You don't remember? You must have had too high a fever. You were probably hallucinating…"

"What did I tell you?" he demanded and Yugi flinched at the urgency in his voice now.

"I apologize," he said quickly.

"Well, Sir—."

"Atemu," he interrupted. "You may call me Atemu. No more Atemu-Sir." Yugi smiled slightly and nodded.

"Atemu then. You told me, when we met, that you were headed to Luxor and that…you were the Pharaoh," he finished. He watched the man closely but for a while all Atemu did was frown slightly and stroke his chin thoughtfully. At one point he turned his head sharply to look up at the rock wall behind them, again, listening for something. Yugi heard nothing and wondered why his companion seemed so nervous.

"Did I now…?" he finally spoke up. "…I believe I can explain things further later. You've trusted me, told me things you shouldn't have told, and in any other circumstance might have put the lives of millions at stake." Yugi's eyes widened in horror at Atemu's words. As if he didn't feel bad enough!

"Luckily," Atemu continued. "I am the perfect person to be told. In return for you giving me the knowledge I need, I will explain to you, the truth of this," he held up the puzzle once more, "And of myself. Now, however, time is of the essence. First thing is first. We need to find the items."

"But it was lost in the sandstorm, it could be anywhere," Yugi argued sadly.

"It doesn't matter. That trunk—those items—They are the key piece in this game." His eyes narrowed. "And to win this game, we need to beat the Thief King."

'_He referred to it as a game,'_ Yugi thought curiously. _'Isn't that what Thief King Bakura said too?'_

"Bakura's goal obviously is to obtain them, and I doubt he wants just six. He'll want this as well." Atemu stashed the puzzle back into his cloak. "We're already one step ahead, as long as I have this."

"But, Atemu, the Pharaoh told me to get the items to Bakura. Without them, we can't bring home Prince Ryou." Atemu seemed amused.

"Yugi, do you really believe that the Thief King is just going to give Ryou to you like that? If you came walking up to him with that trunk, holding so much power, just you alone, he'd most likely take it and you as well, to serve him. Even with those two men you were traveling with before, you'd be not match for a Thief King. He no doubt has many skilled followers as well, if he was able to break into the palace to kidnap Ryou in the first place."

Yugi hadn't thought of it like that…He'd just been following orders, trusting the Pharaoh, and trying to complete his task.

"I don't mean to criticize the Pharaoh," he went on. "His heart was in the right place…but if he is as ill as you says he is…and his only son left were taken, I believe he might make a few rash decisions. His mind, is no doubt, not working in the way it once was, and fear probably clouded his judgment."

Yugi knew this all made sense. He just didn't want to believe it. Pharaoh Rein was a man all turned to for guidance, and leadership. It felt wrong, and scary, to know that the Pharaoh himself, could make such terrible mistakes.

"He probably thought…as long as Bakura didn't have the Puzzle, everything would be alright, and Ryou would be returned to him," Atemu added.

"Speaking of that…Why do you have that Puzzle?" Yugi asked. This question had been itching to be answered. "How is it that you have it? You told me you lived at the palace. Did the Pharaoh give it to you?" There was something Yugi was not being told here.

"I will explain later," the man said quickly. "Like I told you before. Again, as I've already said, we're wasting precious time standing here. So we must find the trunk."

"To find the items," said Yugi. Atemu nodded.

"Looks like I've saved you a lot of time then," said a voice that belonged to neither Atemu or Yugi. Both spun around to see a figure, standing above them on a rock ledge. Her face was hidden in rags obviously torn from her own clothes to create a shield from the sun. Her shirt was so ripped apart so much the it only covered from the breasts and up. Her skirt had been ripped too, but it was tattered from travel. Her skin was sandy, dirty and tanned just as dark as Atemu's.

It took a Yugi a moment to realize that the rock her right foot was resting on was not a rock at all, but a very familiar looking trunk.

'_The items!'_

XXX

Meanwhile, all alone, our Prince was laying on the cave floor, his face pressed against the cool stone. Eyes shut, body unmoving he was trying his best to sleep. But it wouldn't come to him. He let out a long sigh and rolled over, his sides aching from the hardness of the stone.

It seemed like hours had gone by since Bakura had left him. At first he'd been afraid. The dark did unnerve him. He was used to sleeping with a window, giving him a perfect view of the stars at night overhead. In the cave it was just black. He wasn't that afraid anymore though. The cool, darkness had become soothing, like a blanket it covered him completely and it was the first time he'd felt peaceful in a long time. He felt detached from everything. He felt far away from Bakura, the thieves, his Father, Egypt, and everything. It was as if there was nothing but him in the darkness.

Right now, he didn't mind it so much. It's what he wanted, to be far away from all his troubles. Not just Bakura and the kidnappers, but even his Father's illness, and his arranged marriage; His bratty Step-Sister and his less than motherly Step-Mother. All of that didn't matter anymore.

And then there was a ripple of movement in the darkness as he felt a presence enter his retreat.

"Are you alive?" a familiar voice asked. Oh good, it was only Bam. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position. The darkness around him was now like a shroud, preventing him from getting his bearings. He could hardly see.

"Yes, still alive, thank you," he replied in a strange, monotone voice that wasn't his own. He lacked the energy and motivation to speak with any emotion.

"You don't sound like it," Bam whispered. Ryou heard him as he shuffled forward. He nearly fell on top of the Prince as he tripped over Ryou's good leg. Ryou truly wondered how this boy was ever going to become a thief. Maybe he would fail at it and become something else, like a bard. That would be one less trouble for Ryou to worry about.

"Here." Bam suddenly thrust something into Ryou's hands. He felt it, sniffed it, and came to the conclusion it was some sort of dried meat. He stomach suddenly twisted at the thought of meat. He hadn't had a real meal in days…and this was the first bit of meat.

"Compliments of Thief King Bakura?" he asked dryly, before taking a big bite.

"No. Listen, don't tell anyone I brought you this ok?" Bam asked, still speaking softly. Ryou heard nervousness in his voice. Before he could ask anything there was another shuffle and he knew Bam was gone.

Laying back down and eating his meat slowly (even though he wanted to scarf it all down as fast as he could) he wondered about Bam, and why he'd acted so funny. If Bakura hadn't ordered this to be sent to him, who had? Had Bam actually gone against orders and brought it to Ryou of his own will? If so, then why?

'_He didn't seem like the others. He's still just a kid, but not like Malik. Malik is immature and wants to be mature, but Bam has not yet been corrupted. I think he only joined to be with his sister,'_

So Bam had probably felt sorry for him. The Prince wished he'd had time to thank Bam properly for doing something both of them figured Bakura would be against. This action gave him a bit of hope. Not everyone was against him. Even though Bam was a kidnapper at heart, Ryou felt he knew what he was doing was wrong. That's why he felt bad and wanted to bring Ryou the food.

He had paced himself but still the jerky was gone in a manner of minutes. He stomach ached for more, and he _really_ had to use a toilet. He considered relieving himself in one of the pots of treasure but didn't think Bakura would take to kind to that.

Ryou couldn't decide weather he was happy or not to finally have Bakura return to the room.

"Have a nice sleep?" asked the cool voice. Ryou felt his long, red, mantel fluttering in the darkness as he moved with ease, going to light candles.

"I have to use the toilet," was the first thing out of his mouth. "I _really_ do."

Bakura laughed, continuing to light candles. "Have Marik take you." It was then that Ryou suddenly noticed, with a jump, the tall, dark, figure standing by the entrance. He was still as stone and so quiet Ryou hadn't even heard his footsteps.

"Er, would you, please?" he asked. He felt awkward. There was nothing more degrading then not being able to walk yourself to the bathroom. Marik said nothing but gave a nod and bent down to pick the boy up.

He had finally escaped the dark bedchambers. As they walked towards the cave entrance Ryou had the weirdest feeling. They walked towards the light and the darkness began to recede. He wondered if this is what it was like, leaving earth and your body behind.

He saw the faces of Iyuna, Malik, and Bam, looking at him. Malik said nothing, and turned away to face the his butterfly jar. Ryou wondered if he was still angry.

"Look, it's the gimp," Iyuna said, in a dull, bored tone.

Bam was glancing at him nervously, from his spot where he was polishing knives. Ryou gave him a small, quick, smile, hoping to get across that he was thankful, but Bam just looked away quickly, huddling over the knives and hiding his face from view.

"What's with you?", he heard Iyuna ask just before they reached the entrance.

Marik walked him down the side of the cliff. This was the farthest he'd ever been from his captures, and the closest he had come to the possibility of escape. Still, he was injured, and there was Marik, which stopped him from putting his plan into action.

"Just go over here," Marik ordered, setting him down next to a pile of rocks and a small fern bush that looked like it had seen better days.

"What do I use to—err—you know…"

Marik snorted and pointed to the fern. Ryou expressed disgust. "How crude."

"That's how life is out here, Prince. There are people who do this every day. Sorry everything is not to your luxury," Marik drawled, crossing his arms. He continued to stand there, staring at the boy.

"Aren't you going to turn around?" Ryou asked. "I can't go with you staring at me like that." His kidnapper smirked.

"Try to run away and you'll probably kill yourself," was his warning before he turned his back and walked a few paces away.

When Ryou was finished and they were on their way back to the cave Ryou asked, casually, "So, is there any word on the ones coming to rescue me?" Marik stopped walking and turned his gaze onto Ryou.

"No."

"Oh…" Ryou wondered why. What was taking so long? Wouldn't his farther send more men by now? He wondered…

"What is it that the Thief King desires?" he asked. If Bakura didn't want him to known then Marik probably wouldn't tell him either. He got the answer he expected.

"A collection of treasures that the Thief King has been trying to acquire for a long time." No specifics. He knew he wasn't going to get anymore answers so he didn't ask any more questions.

And so Marik carried him back to the cave. Malik and Bam were still averting their eyes but Iyuna watched him the whole time, never blinking. Before he could escape her haunting look Bakura appeared. "Just leave him here," he said to Marik, not even looking at the boy, as if he were an object not a person. "I want to speak with you alone."

Marik nodded and set Ryou down to the side, before disappearing in the back of the cave with Bakura.

"Tried walking again, Gimpy?"

Ryou glared at Iyuna. "Stop calling me a gimp," he snapped. She glared right back at him and he half expected her to jump up and swipe at him, but she stayed put.

"That's what you are now."

"I am not!" he cried.

"Try and walk then, why don't you?" she challenged. When Ryou didn't move she shook her head, and said mockingly, "You're afraid because you know you're a gimp now and you won't ever be able to walk right again. You'll need a cane to get around now. Ha, that'll be a sight. The youngest Pharaoh to ever walk around on a cane, like some old man."

Where was all this hostility coming from?

"Don't mind her," said a voice. Malik was peering at him from over his shoulder. "She's being bitchy because she's bored." Iyuna turned her death glare to him and he looked away, but continued to talk. "We're all a little irritable right now. You know, we don't normally live in conditions like this for this long."

"We're not as mangy as you might think," Iyuna interjected. "We're stuck here in this godforsaken place because of you. Doesn't the Pharaoh give a damn about his own son? Why hasn't he sent those fucking—?!"

"Iyuna!" Malik said sharply. She narrowed her eyes at him, but then turned pink. Ryou perked up a bit. She'd almost told him what the treasure Bakura wanted was.

"Sent what?" he asked anxiously.

"None of your concern," she replied coldly, before sighing.

"It's frustrating," Malik continued softly. He was being so much quieter and subdued then when Ryou had last seen him the change was almost scary. "Just sitting here, waiting. We're running out of food. We'll eventually have to go back and get some. The bread has long gone stale."

Seeing Ryou's expression Iyuna explained defensivly, "We can live hard! But that doesn't mean we have to…we're fine thieves, not lowly peasants."

Suddenly Ryou understood. They all acted tough, and hard, and maybe there were, but out here, in this cave, they were just unhappy as him. It hadn't occurred to him that his kidnappers would feel this way, but obviously they did. He imagined their original hideout must have been much nicer. Maybe then they'd each had their own bed, not just Bakura. This was another thought that hadn't occurred to him. They had to sleep on the floor every night, just like him. He could see Iyuna at their original hide out—their home--lying on a soft, nice, stolen bed, and Bam eating as much of the delicious, fresh, stolen, fruit as he could handle. They called him spoiled, but the thieves he sat with were just as used to familiar comforts as he was!

This realization made him realize that really, they were all in the same boat out here.

"I know it's frustrating," the Prince said.

"You think I'm having fun out here?" Iyuna scowled at him but said nothing. The other two were silent as well. Ryou took this silence to try his luck with these three.

"You can get out of here as soon as my Father sends the ransom right? Well how do you know he has it? What if that's why its not coming?"

"He has it. The King said so," Malik replied. Ryou decided not to question the 'King' again, like he had with Malik before.

"Then…mind telling me what it is?" he asked hopefully. "If I knew, I could tell you for sure if my Father—!"

"Save it," said Iyuna, before he could continue. "I'm no fool. I'm not going to tell you. If The King wanted you to know, you already would." Ryou sighed, giving up. He tried to catch Bam's eye, but the boy was still hunched over his work.

They all sat in silence after that. But the silence wasn't long. Soon Marik and Bakura returned. "I'll be taking him with me," Bakura announced as he leaned down to pick Ryou up. "Iyuna, you're on first duty tonight. Bam, you next. Keep a sharp eye out," he ordered. The frustration that had befallen his followers hadn't seemed to infect him yet.

"Yes, my King," Iyuna and Bam said together. Bam's nervous face was the last he saw before he was taken, once again, into the dark, depths of the cave.

XXX

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"That depends," the cloaked woman—for with a voice like that it surely had to be female—replied. "On weather we be enemies or allies."

"I knew I heard someone…" Atemu growled. He stepped in front of Yugi, the boy realized, to remove him from harms way. "You've been listening haven't you? How much have you heard?"

"Everything," she replied. "And enough to know that what I have is of great importance to you." Atemu was scowling, Yugi's eyes were wide with surprise and fear.

"And how are we to know that's the right trunk?" Atemu asked, carefully. She lifted her foot and opened the lid, taking from inside, a long, golden rod with the Eye of Horus in the center, and two blades around that.

"That's one of the items!" Yugi cried. "I remember!"

"That's right." The woman placed the rod back inside. "And there's more here too."

"I assume now that you know what they are…you plan on taking the Puzzle from me, don't you?" Atemu asked. Yugi noticed he was standing taller now, looking mighty and quite strong, as if not even a stampede of camels could knock him down.

The woman, then, actually chuckled. She lifted the trunk. "Not exactly." She gave a great leap which made both Atemu and Yugi gape in awe of her strength. She landed with a thud, on both feet, only a few yards from them. "You see," she continued, as if the ten foot leap down had been nothing more than a stroll down a hill side. "I have a bone to pick with the _Thief King_ myself." There was venom in her voice and Yugi got the distinct expression that she was no enemy of theirs.

"What is it you desire then?" Atemu asked. He sounded confused, just like Yugi.

"The head of Bakura," she replied simply. Both males were taken aback.

"So, you're on our side!" Yugi chirped happily.

"I suppose," she replied.

"We have to be sure," Atemu said firmly. "How are we not to know you're a servant of the Bakura? We have no reason to trust you."

The woman was silent, and then she set the trunk down, putting her foot on it again. She needed her hands free to remove the scarf covering her face…

"Miss Acacia!"

The woman gave a wary smile. "That's right. You know me?" she asked.

"I'm from the palace!" he cried, joyfully. A familiar face! This far in the desert? "Miss Acacia!" he cried again, the explained to Atemu, "She is the personal guard of Prince Ryou! We can trust her! Oh Miss Acacia if you're here, does that mean--?"

"No," she said lowly, and Yugi's smile faltered. Her smile had gone and now she looked tired and her face had gone stony.

"Acacia…" Atemu murmured. His eyes brows were raised at he stared at the woman. She looked at him and frowned slightly.

"You…" she said. "You look familiar." Atemu didn't reply for a minute.

"Tell us what happened to Ryou," he ordered. Acacia looked down to the ground, with shame written all over his face.

"Miss Acacia?" Yugi asked, timidly. "Please tell us what happened…You were listening right? So you know all about the items. But now we want to know about you, and Prince Ryou? Is he ok? Are you ok?"

"Come," Atemu said. "Let us all sit. You look like you could use a rest." Acacia gave him another odd look.

"I could swear I've seen you before," she said, softly.

"He used to live at the palace," Yugi said, before he could help himself. Atemu looked at Yugi, and the boy knew he was unhappy. He took a step back and hung his head.

"You did?" Acacia asked.

"Tell us about the Prince," Atemu said firmly. "Please, there are more important things to discuss." Acacia nodded and sat down, crossing her legs. Atemu and Yugi did the same.

"The night he was kidnapped," she began, "They came through the window. It was foolishly left open. The Prince always liked to sit on the sill and watch the sky. They came in, and I tried to stop them…There were four of them. It was him, Bakura, who held a dagger to the Prince's throat. I froze and it was then that two others were on me. I wouldn't have been able to stop them, they were too strong…but I might have been able to hold them off until further help arrived had one not hit me over the head." Now Acacia gaze shifted downward again.

"They took me too…but let me go in the middle of the desert, thinking the sun would kill me. I…I awoke and was alone. The Prince was gone."

Atemu was watching Acacia through slightly narrowed eyes.

"And that's what happened?" he asked.

"Yes."

"So we still don't know if the Prince is alive…" Yugi murmured sadly.

"Oh he'll be alive," Acacia said, bitterly. "Bakura wouldn't dispose of his one valuable piece. He would ensure that he had these items before any serious harm came to the Prince."

"How do you know?" Yugi asked.

"I just do," she said quickly.

"Yes," Atemu said, slowly. He was still watching her carefully. "He's known throughout all Egypt…Ryou will be alive, but in what condition, that cannot be known."

"It's all my fault…" Acacia said, her voice suddenly swelling with emotion. "I failed him…I failed the Pharaoh…I failed the Gods, oh Rah I failed…"

"Miss Acacia…" Yugi said her name softly, reaching out a hand to hold hers. He could relate to her. The past few days of his life had been spent feeling like a failure.

"All of us here have made mistakes," Atemu said, suddenly. The other two looked up to him, for he was now standing. "But there is a way to right out wrongs. You may both feel like you have failed, but we only truly fail when we give up. There is still a way to fix this, and win this game."

Acacia stood up as well, and Yugi followed her. Both nodded solemnly.

"We're going to save the Prince," said Yugi, his childish face suddenly becoming determined.

"We're going to kill Bakura," Acacia snarled. Atemu looked them both in the eye.

"We're going to save all of Egypt."

XXX

Emmy: Yay! Hey this ended up a lot longer than I thought it would be.

To any of you who actually read this…I'm sorry for the wait. I don't expect many people to read this, but if you do, would you review?

I'm going to finish this story!


End file.
